Love in an Elevator (Gilmore Girls)
by Tjoyr123
Summary: AU ROGAN. Rory experiences a traumatic event, causing her to withdraw from life. How does she find herself living in a penthouse apartment across from one Logan Huntzberger? I have written the characters as close to canon as possible, but this Rory is a little more bold. Who comes into Rory's life to bring her out of the darkness? "M" rating starts at chapter 15.
1. Chapter 1 - Graduation

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Rory graduated Yale, but has never met Logan. Most everything from the original series applies; however, she meets Logan much later in life. I know this starts out a little slow but it's necessary to set the story up. Stick with me and I promise it will be different than any other Rogan out there. I pride myself on grammar and punctuation... but, I'm not perfect and don't pretend to be. I don't have a beta, so there will be mistakes. There are so many amazing fanfics that sadly never get finished, I can assure you I won't do that to you! This story will have an ending.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. ~ T

* * *

"Well kid, you did it! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mom."

Rory looks around the Yale campus, a place that means so much to her. It's a beautiful Spring day, the sun is shining and she couldn't have asked for a more perfect day for her graduation. She was lost in her thoughts, trying to remember everything. The last four years had been incredible. So many memories here, so many experiences. She was very proud to follow in her grandparent's footsteps as an Eli. Rory's lifelong dream had been to go to Harvard, but when she decided to go to Yale it was how it was always supposed to be. The campus was gorgeous, with it's perfectly landscaped grounds and the architecture of the buildings was like living in your very own history book. School was hard but it was more than rewarding. She was really going to miss this.

Rory and the very memorable Paris Geller were roommates and while sometimes more frenemy than friend, they were always there for each other. Paris graduated pre-med and was going to Harvard for medical school. Rory had a degree in journalism and English and recently accepted a position as a political correspondent and would be leaving in two weeks. While not exactly her dream job, she was looking forward to the traveling and just getting out in the world.

With Paris's lack of family around, the Gilmore's and the Hayden's accepted Paris as one of their own. They had their own cheering section, with Richard and Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandparents. Christopher Hayden, Rory's dad. Luke Daines, Rory's soon-to-be step father, and their fearless leader Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother.

"Hey! Earth to Rory!"

"Sorry, mom… I'm a little lost in thought. I can't believe this is it." Rory looked around at everything surrounding her. "I'm really going to miss this." Tears started to fill her eyes. "Ugh, I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Come here… " Lorelai wrapped her into a tight hug. "Of course today is going to be hard, it's exciting and scary and very real and all of those emotions would make any Gilmore cry. Now, we have an entire town waiting for us back at the Dragonfly all ready to celebrate you." Lorelai slowly let her go and watched as a smile started across her face. "That's my girl. No more tears, today is a celebration."

"Mom, just one more thing. I want to say thank you. I know I've said it many times before, but I really want you to know how much I appreciate everything you did for me. I know what you sacrificed. I am the person that I am because of you, I am a Yale graduate because of you. I just want you to know how much I love you and that not a day goes by I don't wonder how in the world you raised a baby at 16. I am 22 years old and can barely take care of myself. You are an inspiration."

It was Lorelai's turn to start to cry. "Now, look what you made me do." She smiled between tears. "Rory, I love you too. And, I would do everything exactly the same if I had to do it over again. I might skip that perm in 1993, but other than that… exactly the same. And, you are this incredible person because of you, not because of me. You, my beautiful daughter, are the inspiration. You gave my life love and purpose and the direction I didn't even know I needed. Now, enough with the mushy stuff. I have it on good authority that Miss Patty happened to make punch… I think a glass or two is just what we need to kick this party off."

"Mom, nobody needs a second glass of Miss Patty's punch, especially you! You remember, Grandma and Grandpa will be there, right? And besides, I don't think Michel has forgiven you for rearranging his desk the last time Miss Patty snuck in punch at Sookie's surprise birthday party last year."

"Well, you are no fun. Go find Paris and I'll round up the rest of the crew and let them know we are ready to head out."


	2. Chapter 2 - Life on the Road

Chapter 2

It has been two months since Rory started her new job. A different city every day, crappy hotels, and smelly busses. It's definitely not what she thought it would be like. But, she was learning a ton. She had a decent roommate named Rachel. Not everyone was as pleasant but she managed to avoid the big blow-ups. Eight years of friendship with Paris Geller can pretty much prepare you for anyone. She was also an expert at diffusing a heated conversation. She needed to thank Paris for that.

The campaign cadre was currently in Chicago and actually in a hotel with a lounge. A small group of reporters including Rachel were having drinks downstairs. They begged Rory to join them but she politely declined. She really just wanted to sleep. Rory was exhausted, she was just opening her door when the phone rang. "Hi, Mom."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen…my daughter is alive."

"Mom, I have been so busy. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call more. My schedule has been much more intense than I thought it would be. Most days I consider a success if I can recall the date and remember to brush my teeth."

"I hate your job, Rory. I really do. And, not just because I miss you. You don't sound happy."

"Mom, it's part of paying my dues. How will I ever become an oversees correspondent if I don't put my time in with a few crappy gigs. And, it's really not that bad."

"Really? You can fool a lot of people daughter of mine, but you cannot fool me."

"Ok, so it's bad. But, it's a job and I need to suck it up and get through it. It's only until the election next year… so 16 months to go. Now, was there a reason for your call or did you just want to remind me of how crappy my job is? I'm really exhausted and need to sleep."

"Ok then, right down to business it is. I want to know what your plans are for Christmas?"

"Really mom, it's July. I have no idea what my plans are for Christmas."

"Well, Luke and I were thinking a Christmas Eve wedding in the town square."

"What?! Really, you guys finally picked a date? Yes, I will be home for your wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Will you be able to get the time off?"

"I'll worry about that. Gosh, what is grandma going to think? That's less than 6 months away. There is so much to do. That is not enough time to plan a proper wedding."

"We haven't told anyone yet, I wanted to make sure the date worked for you. If I know my mother, she will welcome the opportunity to flaunt the Gilmore name and flash her black AMEX card. But, in all actuality, it's not going to be anything she will approve of. An outdoor wedding on Christmas Eve in Connecticut, I can hear her disgust already. The reception will be at the Inn."

"Mom, it sounds perfect. It's what you have always dreamed of. There is nobody that loves Christmas more than you. It will be magical. It really is perfect."

"Ok, I'll let you get to sleep. I'll tell my parents tomorrow and I'm sure it will be full steam ahead. Don't be surprised if Miss Celine shows up at your next stop to take your measurements. Oh, did I forget to ask you to be a bridesmaid?"

"You don't have to ask me mom, frankly, I would be quite offended if it wasn't already assumed."

"Good enough. Good night, Rory. And please, call your lonely mother more. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Tell Luke I said Hi. I love you guys. Good night and I'll call soon."

"Okay, love you. Bye."

* * *

It was the 21st of December, Rory was in her hotel packing to catch her flight out in the morning. She was so excited to be going home. She had only been home once for a weekend since her graduation in May. She was homesick and looking forward to having an entire week off. There was a loud knock on the door. It was her supervisor. She was hoping he was there to wish her a Merry Christmas, but she had a bad feeling about it.

"Gilmore, there have been some unforeseen circumstances. I know I approved your time off, but I can't let you go now. We have half a dozen staff that have come down with the flu. It seems to be spreading like wildfire. I need you in route to Seattle tomorrow."

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't. My mother is getting married in 3 days. I have to be there."

"Gilmore, I don't have time for your personal drama. It's unfortunate timing, but the job comes first. You knew what you were signing up for."

Rory stood there for a moment in complete shock. She instantly wanted to cry, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction. She channeled her emotions into anger and in an instant, she knew what she had to do.

"Well Sir, if I understand you correctly, you are telling me I need to choose this job over my mother's wedding. I am telling you that I cannot and will not do that. So, if that is how you want to play this, consider this my official notice. I will be gone in the morning." With that, she slammed the door in his face. She could hear some mumbling from him, but she couldn't actually make out what he was saying. She braced herself waiting for the flood gates to open, but no tears came. She was relieved. And, for the first time, did she dare say happy?! She could have tried to compromise with him, but deep down she didn't want to. She seen an opening out and she took it.

The morning came and she was saying her goodbyes to her friends in the lobby. A small group of them had become very close and they were all sad to see her go. They understood completely, and put in the same situation they would have done the same. Her taxi pulled up and with the promise of staying in touch, she got in the cab and headed to the airport. She couldn't wait to go home.

Author Note: This is my first fanfic ever. I have never written anything before and it's harder than I thought it would be, but I am enjoying the writing. Please be kind. I would love some feedback, and always feel free to ask questions and please let me know if you need something clarified. This story is amazing in my head; I just hope I can do it justice with words. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Airport Ride Home

Chapter 3

Rory's plane arrived late into Hartford that night. Everyone was busy with last minute wedding planning; Rory didn't want to bother anyone not knowing for sure what time she would get in. So, she decided to take a taxi home. While she was waiting at baggage claim, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Rory?!"

"Lane! What in the world are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you." Rory ran to give Lane a hug.

"Well, if I'm being completely honest, I needed to get out of my house. Not that I didn't totally miss you, because I did. But I have two toddlers and I needed to leave… for their safety and mine."

"Oh Lane, I am so happy to see you. And I could really use some best friend time right now. I've been alone with my thoughts for the last 12 hours and to say I have over-analyzed some things is an understatement. But first, how are Zach and the boys?"

"We'll get to me later, what is going on with you?"

"Well, for starters I quit my job last night."

"What?"

"I was packing last night when my supervisor came to my room. He told me that the flu was wiping out staff and he could no longer approve my time off and I needed to head towards Seattle today. And, without any discussion, I just quit. I didn't try to negotiate, just quit. That is not like me."

"Rory, you hated your job. And, nothing in this world would stop you being with your mom on her wedding day. Now, I've known you long enough to know there is more, so spill. But first, do you mind if we stop for coffee, I really want to take our time getting home."

"Lane, seriously, do you ever have to ask me for coffee?"

"I know; I just didn't know if you were anxious to get home. You have been traveling all day."

"Well, I really need to run some things by you before I spring it on my mom. She will not be happy."

"Rory, she will be thrilled. She hated your job."

"I know that, but I might have already accepted a new one."

"What, how… when? You just quit last night."

"I know, let's get our coffee and I'll start from the beginning or the end… I'm not sure what you call it. I'll start after my boss left my room."

The girls grabbed their coffee and some snacks and were back on the road.

"Ok Rory, spill."

"So, you never told me how Zack and the boys are."

"Rory, you are avoiding. Zack is fine, the boys are messy. It's the perfect life. Now, spill."

"Okay, Okay… you remember Liam right?"

"Ah yes, how can I forget about Liam. Ooh La La Liam."

"Well, after l quit. I was freaking out because I wasn't freaking out. I knew I needed to leave but I'm a Gilmore! Gilmore's are not quitters. But, this opportunity presented itself and I took it. Liam and a few of the other reporters were all meeting for drinks last night. I was supposed to join them after I was done packing. When I never showed up, Liam came to my room."

"Oh, finally. Please tell me and I want all the details. Don't hold anything back, I am a mother of twin boys, remember."

"Lane, focus! You sound like my mother right now."

"Right, sorry. Please continue. But, you did have sex right, you can tell me that much."

"Well, if you must know. We did have sex, but not until after several hours of discussion. Now, back to my story. When Liam got there, he knew something was up right away. I told him I quit and I'd be leaving in the morning for good. He was devastated. Apparently, his feelings for me are a lot stronger than mine for him. I made it very clear in the beginning it was a relationship of convenience, nothing more. Not that he's not a nice guy, he really is. But, I spent every amount of energy I had in my job, I sure didn't have time to focus on a relationship. We would go out, drink, laugh, dance, have sex. It was like therapy to keep me from going insane.

"But, he was 'super hot' and the sex was 'amazing' your words, not mine, Rory. You never felt anything more for this man? You have been seeing him for six months."

"We weren't exclusive. Or, at least I told him he didn't have to be. I know I wasn't seeing anyone else, but that was because the rest of our group was either married or completely not my type. Plus, it was hard enough to find time for one man, let alone several. I guess I assumed he was seeing other people, he told me last night he wasn't and that he was falling in love with me."

"Oh, wow. How did you respond to that?"

"Ugh, I didn't say anything. I just kissed him. I kissed him hard and the next thing I knew we were tearing our clothes off. Who knew good-bye sex could be so hot, but holy crap Lane, that was wow. If it wasn't completely wrong to be in a relationship just for sex, I would consider it with Liam."

"Rory, I know I'm married; but, is it wrong to be completely jealous of your sex life? I really want.. scratch that… NEED hot sex. Okay, that was probably TMI, but hey we have no secrets, right. Now, I still don't understand where the new job offer came about."

"Oh, Right. I need to back up. Before Liam's declaration of love, he was telling me about his Uncle that runs a very successful online magazine and is looking for a couple of overseas reporters. He said he's wanted to bring it up months ago, but for purely selfish reasons didn't. He knew it was my dream job, but didn't want to lose me. Well, he called his Uncle last night in my room and explained what just happened with my job and gave me a glowing recommendation. His Uncle interviewed me on the spot and offered me the position. I took it."

"Oh Rory."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. I know that has always been your dream job, but it's dangerous and I'm very scared for you. Your mom is going to be terrified."

"I know. So now you get the over-analyzing part I mentioned earlier."

"That I do. Do I dare ask when you start?"

"Second week of January, so I'll be home almost three weeks."

"A small silver lining, I guess. Well, I can't believe we are here already."

"I know; time flies when you are deep in conversation. Do you need more time to avoid going home, I'm sure we can take a few back roads around town?"

"It's after midnight already, I'm sure momma was able to help Zack get the boys to bed. It should be safe now."

"Okay, home it is. Lane, I have missed you so much. Thank you for listening tonight. I know it's not exactly great news."

"Rory, it's your dream. I know you have to do it. I just hope you realize soon enough it's not for you. Wishful thinking perhaps. I still have a ton of questions, so how about lunch at Lukes?"

"Sounds perfect, I'm sure mom will want to do breakfast, so let's plan for a late lunch. How about 2?"

"That works great. See you tomorrow. Good night, Rory. I'm glad you are home."

"Good night, Lane."


	4. Chapter 4 - Overseas

Chapter 4

Lorelai's wedding went off without a hitch. It was as beautiful as you can imagine. Of course, in true Lorelai fashion, it started lightly snowing as she walked down the aisle. Her connection with snow is almost freaky. The entire town square was covered in twinkle lights, the gazebo had white and blue lights wrapped in yards and yards of tulle. It looked like a scene out of a magazine. There was only one Taylor meltdown regarding a permit, but Luke was quick to handle it. Surprisingly, Emily Gilmore managed to hold her tongue and actually seemed to enjoy everything about it. She was a very proud mother of the bride.

The following day was Christmas. The immediate family was all together celebrating Christmas at the Inn. Richard, Emily, Christopher, Gigi, Luke, April, Lorelai, and Paris were all there. Rory figured it was time to make her announcement. Rather than ten individual attacks, get it over all at once.

"Hey everyone… I have a couple of announcements and was hoping I could talk to everyone for a few minutes."

"Okay, Rory, you have our attention." Said Richard Gilmore.

"Thanks, Grandpa. As you know, I quit my job earlier this week. What I didn't tell you was I already accepted a new one. And, I know you will have a ton of questions for me, but please let me get everything out before you start attacking me."

"Nonsense, Rory, nobody is going to attack you."

"Well, Grandma, I hope that is the case but not likely. You see, I have accepted a position as an overseas reporter. I start in two weeks. Now, the magazine that I will write for is based out of New York; however, I will be living in Germany for the first few months."

Rory paused briefly as she watched her mother's face go pale. She knew it was taking everything she had to not interrupt her. Luke grabbed her hand and held it tight. Paris started pacing and she knew she was in for a lashing. But, she quickly started speaking again.

"Now, I only have a few details on my first assignment. I will be fully briefed when I arrive in Berlin. I do know I will be there at least three months. It is a political piece and relatively low on the danger scale. Mr. Styles is the owner of the magazine. I am meeting briefly with him in New York next week to go over a few of the details, like how often I'm allowed to come home. Right now, I don't have any of that information. Now, I know I don't need to remind those of you here that this is my DREAM JOB. This is what I have worked towards all through college. I'm amazed and thrilled it's all happening much sooner than the time scale I projected. And as thrilled as I am, I know many of you won't share that enthusiasm. So, with that. Are there any questions I can answer now?"

"Rory, I insist we hire you a security team. No granddaughter of mine will be traipsing through foreign countries by herself. Now, I have always supported your dream to travel, but never on your own. You have always been with another person. I just can't allow this."

Rory watched as her mother slowly slipped out the back entrance of the inn. She knew she needed to speak with her privately, but was relieved as Luke followed her out.

"Grandpa, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't be followed around by a security team. It will compromise my work. And, I won't be alone, there will be at least two other reporters with me most of the time."

"Rory, I don't like this one bit." Said Emily.

"Grandma, I know this is a bit unsettling right now, but please know I will keep in touch as much as possible and will take extra measure so you always will know where I am."

"Rory, I always knew you were a little on the delusional side, but really this is taking it to another level. What are you thinking? Not enough thrill in your life so you need to head to another country? Hoping to find some hot new romance with a prince? What is it? Here's a tip, you want some excitement in your life, rent a horror film, hit up a strip club, but for christ sake, you don't become an overseas reporter."

"Wow, Paris. I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Of course you don't, all the more proof you have no business being an overseas reporter. Hell, if you can't handle me interrogating you, your best friend for eight years, how are you going to handle strangers."

"Well, for starters, I would be the one interrogating, not the other way around."

"That's a technicality and you know it. This is your stupidest idea yet, and believe me Gilmore, you've had some doozies."

"Okay, enough, everyone. I'm sorry for dropping this on you on Christmas day. I just wanted to tell you all at once. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to talk to my mom."

* * *

"Hey mom. Luke, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure, no problem Rory. Congratulations on the job, I'm sure going to miss you. I was just getting used to having you around again."

"I'll miss you too, Luke."

"Mom… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner or privately for that matter. I've been carrying around this huge secret and I needed to get it out. I'm sorry."

"Rory, what do you want me to say? Unlike Luke, I can't brush it off like it's nothing. I'm terrified for you. You are my only child. I hate this Rory, I thought I hated your campaign job, but I would take that a thousand times over this."

"Mom, I promise I will do everything possible to be safe at all times. I will be in contact daily in one form or another. I need to do this mom."

"Will you let grandpa hire a security team?"

"I can't, it would do more harm than good."

"Oh Rory, I hate this. God, do I hate this. I know this was always your dream. But, I guess I hoped it was just that. You know, I always dreamed of being the spokesperson for Ben and Jerry's. Mostly just for free ice cream. Now, I'm about ten seconds from a total meltdown. Can we go inside now and spend Christmas like this didn't just happen and deal with it tomorrow."

"Ok, that's a plan. But, Paris is on a role and I'm not sure she will back off the 20 questions."

"I'll handle Paris."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Rory spent four months in Germany and true to her word, she was able to send a text or email almost daily. She spent 3 months after that in England. She wasn't able to finish her assignment in England when she was asked to go to Turkey. Mr. Styles told her there was tension building in Turkey over the new government. It was a dangerous assignment, but also a career breaking one if done correctly.

Rory had developed quite a fan base. She enjoyed the magazine she worked for, they were good to her and her readers loved her. As her name was becoming more known, she was getting several job offers already, most bringing her back stateside. She loved what she was doing and wanted to get a few more years under her belt. She made a promise to Lorelai that 3 years would be her maximum and she would look for something closer to home.

She didn't give her family all the details regarding Turkey. But, her grandfather had done some digging and he knew she was walking into fire. He reached out to her several times asking her to come home. She declined and reminded him that Gilmore's never quit. Richard was incredibly proud of the woman she had become. He also knew as a Gilmore, she would never listen to him. She had to decide things on her terms. So, he did the only thing he could, he hired a private security team without her knowing about it. Rory was not able to update daily this time around, but the security team kept Richard up to speed on a daily basis.

Three months into Rory's assignment in Turkey, mayhem started with an attempted coup. That was followed by a night of gunfire, violence, and uncertainty. Communication from Rory came to an immediate halt. Her family couldn't reach her, the magazine couldn't reach her, and the security team had nothing. Her family was an absolute wreck. It had been a week already and not a word.

Another three days went by when Christopher Hayden was awoken by his cell phone ringing at 3:37 a.m. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello." A groggy Christopher managed to get out.

"Dad, please help me."

"Rory?! Are you okay? Rory, where are you? What do you need?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wait

Chapter 5

Christopher sat on the edge of his bed in complete shock. The phone call was brief. She told him an address and to hurry. He was left with more questions than answers. He could hear the fear and weakness in her voice. He promised his life that he would be there to get her.

Chris was now pacing vigorously across the floor in his office. His promise to Rory was turning out to be very difficult to keep. All flights in and out of turkey were grounded. It was now 5 a.m. and he was losing hope quickly. He was making call after call, trying to find someone that could possibly drive there to get her. He knew Syria was out, but possibly Romania or Bulgaria. Money was no object and Christopher Hayden never felt more grateful for that than at this very moment.

One thing Rory did tell him was repeating over and over in his head… _Please don't tell mom_. What did she mean by that? How could she expect him to keep this from her mother? She had to know she was going crazy with worry. It was 6 a.m. now and he knew he had to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Richard, it's Christopher Hayden."

"Christopher, it's barely 6 a.m." There is a slight pause as realization hits him as to what topic of this call may be about. "Oh my… is it Rory? Is everything ok with Rory?"

"No, everything is not okay. She needs help Richard and I can't get to her. She called just over two hours ago, the call was brief. She gave me an address and told me to come right away."

"But, there are no flights in or out of Turkey right now." Richard said with a sigh.

"Exactly."

"Ok, just stay calm Christopher, I have several international contacts. They are what, 7 or 8 hours ahead of us? I'll make some calls. Why don't you come over and we'll figure this out. Can you give me the address she mentioned?" Richard immediately started towards his study.

"I'll be there shortly."

Twenty minutes later Christopher arrives at the Gilmore residence. Richard met him at the door and the absence of one Emily Gilmore berating him for information told him that she was not aware of the incident.

"I take it you haven't told Emily."

"No, I haven't. I am hoping for some positive news before I go there. Now, I have news, some good and some bad."

"Ok, Richard give me some good news. I'm about to lose my mind right now."

"Well, I hadn't told anyone, but I hired a security team to keep an eye on her while in Turkey. I know she explicitly told me not to, but I knew what she was heading into and I had to. I would give my last breath to protect that girl."

"Are you telling me you have known where Rory was this whole time?"

Christopher was instantly furious.

"No, I didn't. They lost her the night all the gunfire erupted downtown. However, I called them immediately after we hung up. I gave them the address, they are on their way as we speak to get her and move her to a secure location until we can figure out when and how to get her."

"Well, that is good news. Can you trust these guys Richard?"

"Yes, there was a very intensive background investigation before I hired them. I also did weeks of personal reference calls and they cleared with flying colors. So yes, I do trust them."

"Okay, so that is great news. We will finally have a direct line of communication to her. I have tried the number she called from several times since she hung up, nobody answers. Now, do I dare ask what the bad news is?"

"Well, it seems the address she gave you is a hospital."

"A hospital?! Oh no, what happened to her? She didn't say anything."

"Christopher, speculating right now does us no good. Now, can I assume by the fact that Lorelai isn't beating down my door that you haven't told her yet?"

"I haven't."

"Why in heavens not, Christopher. That woman is a total mess right now."

"I know, it's killing me too. But…"

"But what?"

"Well sir, the thing is that Rory said all of 3 sentences to me in her call. _Dad please help me. Here is the address. Hurry and please don't tell mom_."

"Well, I can understand your hesitation son. But, there is no question on what you need to do here. And, you need to do it this instant. I will call you with an update as soon as I hear from my team."

* * *

Christopher stood outside Lorelai's home in Stars Hollow. He was a wreck and not looking forward to this conversation. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Chris, what are you doing here? It's 6:45 in the morning, ever hear of that silly new invention called a telephone?"

Christopher's face showed no expression. Lorelai looked at him and it all clicked.

"Oh God, it's Rory." Tears started falling down her face. "Chris, please tell me Rory is okay."

"Lor, let's go sit down. Is Luke home?"

"No, he went to open the diner at 5 this morning."

"Can someone cover for him? You should call him and have him come over."

"Chris... I am warning you. Tell me right now what you know."

"She's okay, as far as I know. But, there are definitely more questions than answers. Please call Luke and I'll tell you everything I know."

Luke rushed home immediately and Chris spent the next ten minutes telling them everything he knew and everything that Richard told him. Lorelai sat silently, processing everything she was hearing. She finally interrupted Chris.

"So… you are telling me you found out our daughter is alive at 3:30 this morning, you have made calls, went to my father's house, but you are now just telling me 4 hours later. 4 HOURS CHRIS! I am her damn mother!"

Lorelai was angry, she flew off the couch and was now pacing the floor.

"Please calm down Lorelai. I may have left out the part where Rory asked me not to tell you."

"She what!? She would never do that. Are you sure it was even Rory?"

"It was Rory, Lor. That I know for certain."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"I don't know; I've been running it through my head every minute since she called. Now, I could fumble out a few guesses, but I don't want to put words in her mouth. Let's let her tell us."

Just then Christopher's cell phone started to ring. It was Richard. Everyone was instantly quiet and gathered around Chris's phone.

"Richard, is she ok. Is she safe? Lorelai and Luke are with me, you are on speaker."

"Dad, please tell me she's okay."

"Yes, I just spoke to my team. They haven't released her from the hospital yet, the administration has strict orders to keep an eye on her. They did tell me she was brought into the hospital only two days ago, they have no other information about her health. They have seen her through the window, but have not had any contact yet. They confirmed it's her and she is moving somewhat in her bed. In countries like Turkey, everything comes down to money. They are negotiating a bribe to take her."

"A bribe?! That does not sound good, Dad. Is it even safe for her to leave the hospital, what is wrong with her?"

"Lorelai, getting her out of the hospital and away from anything ran by the Turkish government is the only thing in her best interest right now. Now, I'll call again when I know more. But Lorelai, I have to ask you something very important. The security team will need to grab her quickly and she is going to be scared. What is something they can say to her that she would know would have only come from you?"

Lorelai paused for a few moments. Her mind just wasn't able to focus, finally something came to her. "They can tell her I said 'Oy with the poodles' and that I love her and she needs to come home to us in one piece."

"Very good, I'll be in touch soon."

Christopher got up to leave but was surprised when Luke asked him to stay. It was another hour before Richard called again, the longest hour of their lives. Finally, the phone rang again.

"Dad, is she ok?"

"Yes, they have her in a secure location and have brought in a private nurse to look after her."

"Can I talk to her, can I call her or can she call me?"

"It seems she is completely shaken up right now, she doesn't want to talk to anyone. All her communication is non-verbal, basically head nods."

"What happened to her?"

"Lorelai, we don't know. Now, I was notified by a colleague while they are not allowing public airfare, private jets seem to be going in and out for a fee."

"Richard, I don't care what it costs. I will buy the damn plane myself." Said Christopher.

"I figured as much, I'm working with a guy in the insurance business that has connections. Now, in order to save time, it doesn't make any sense for any us to fly there. If she can get medically cleared to travel, the security team and the nurse will fly her here. They are arranging for the plane to be ready at 11 p.m. our time and she will be home in 2 days."

"I feel so helpless, Dad. Thank you for everything. You too, Chris. Now, to wait for the next 48 hours for some answers."

* * *

Author's Note: The events related to Turkey are very loosely related to the coup that happened last year. I have exaggerated the details for the benefit of my story. Now, I have no issue with Turkey so I hope I don't offend anyone. It just happened to work for my story.

And yes, to all my fellow ROGAN shippers... I will always and forever be 100% team Logan. I LOVE all the fabulous stories about them, but I chose to write this where they didn't meet at Yale. It allows for something different, and I can be a lot more creative.

After Logan, my second favorite male character is hands down Finn. I just love his quirkiness. He is really fun to write. Finn will have a big part in Rory's life.

Any other questions, just ask. Now… make a new writer happy and stop and review. It really means the world to me. ~T.


	6. Chapter 6 - Navigating

Chapter 6

Richards security team came through and Rory arrived safe in Hartford two days later. The family decided that Chris and Lorelai should go first to get her and hopefully talk to her without her feeling overwhelmed by a crowd. Rory still has not talked to anyone since her call to Christopher.

Lorelai and Chris waited on the private runway for the plane to land. They sat in silence with so many thoughts running through their heads. It was finally Chris that broke the silence.

"I'm scared, Lor. What if she's not the same. Something isn't right and every scenario that plays in my head leaves me with a taste of my own vomit in the back of my throat."

Lorelai reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm scared too, Chris. But, she is ok and we will be here for her every step of the way. Now, I know it's in my nature to ask a thousand questions, but I promise I will back off. I will let her come to us and talk only when she's ready. I've been wondering if that is maybe why she called you instead of me. She thought I would be too much and that really breaks my heart."

"We don't know anything right now. And hopefully she will tell us what we need to know. I will respect her timetable as well. Look! That's her plane."

The two parents got out of the car and Chris held Lorelai while they waited in silence. They watched Rory descend the steps. She was being supported by one of what they could only assume was the security team; but regardless, she was standing up and walking on her own. All good signs as they still didn't know why she was in the hospital. She was pale and would only look at the ground. They slowly walked up to her.

"Hey hon, I'm so glad you are home. Are you hurt anywhere, can I give you a hug?"

Lorelai waited for her to answer, but nothing. Was she angry at her? It was Chris's turn to talk.

"Hey Rory, I know you said not to tell your mom; but, this was too big to keep from her. We all had to work together to get you home. Now, I know we haven't had a chance to figure anything out yet. We would really like for you to be seen at the hospital here before we take you home."

Finally, Rory made eye contact. "No more doctors. Dad, I would like to stay with you, I just want to be alone and that won't happen in Stars hollow."

Chris watched Lorelai's face as her eyes began to fill with tears. But, she managed to pull it together. She gave Chris a silent nod letting him know she agreed.

"Sure, kid. I understand. Let's get you home."

* * *

It's been two weeks since Rory came home. She still hasn't left Chris's home in Hartford. Emily was able to find a specialist that treated PTSD and would do home visits. Rory agreed to see him. She has had four sessions and nothing was changing. Doctor Anderson was encouraging, he told them it takes time. She was starting to talk more to family, but still had not shared any of the details of what happened. Richard and Emily had visited twice as they knew she really needed her space and time to process what happened. They were trying to be respectful of that. Lorelai was really struggling; it was as if Rory was keeping her at arms length. She and Luke would come every other day, sometimes just Lorelai. It seemed Rory would talk to everyone but her and it was slowly killing her inside. She desperately wanted to help. She couldn't understand what she could have done to upset her so much.

Another month went by with little change. Doctor Anderson made a bold suggestion that did not sit well with the family. He suggested to Chris and Lorelai they get Rory into an apartment in New York. His reasoning was to get her back into her normal life and hopefully she would come out of the state she was in sooner. Richard and Emily thought it was absurd to send the girl into the city alone right now. It was Rory who finally spoke up and said she would like to try it. She still wasn't communicating much, but she knew she wasn't even close to the person she used to be and while she may never be that person again, she hoped she could try to have a life again. The family discussed some must haves, and a secured building with a doorman that controlled all access was at the top of the list. Rory had two criteria of her own, she asked the building be downtown and that it be rented under a different name. Since the incident, reporters everywhere were sniffing around trying to find out what happened. Mr. Styles was doing his best keeping the details he knew private. He had spoken to Rory just recently and told her that she needed to take all the time she needed, but she would have a job with him should she ever decide to return.

* * *

It was a week later when Chris found himself signing a rental agreement with a building owner in downtown New York. It was a beautiful penthouse apartment, top of the line security, and the best part it was across the street from the New York Times building and Huntzberger Publishing Group. Rory hasn't so much as written an e-mail since her return. He thought being in the heart of the publishing business could possibly inspire her to write again.

"Mr. Hayden, we normally require a background investigation for all tenants. However, when you get a personal letter from the wife of former Supreme Court Justice Straub Hayden, personally vouching for this young lady, I know it will be fine. Straub and Francine have been family friends for years."

"Thank you, Mr. Huntzberger."

"Please, call me Logan. Mr. Huntzberger is my father."

"Thank you, Logan. Can I ask, how is this apartment available? In this location, I can only imagine it would be a highly sought after location for business executives."

"Aw, yes, it most certainly is. But you see, I own the building and my apartment is the other penthouse apartment across the hall. And my friends, well they tend to visit more than most and they are not always quiet. I've been trying to convince a good friend that he should just get that apartment, but it's apparently much more fun to invade my space. So, it's been used as overflow in the past for my guests. But, I assure you, it will be thoroughly cleaned and will be ready for move-in in two days."

"That sounds good. And, security is our top priority. Nobody comes and goes without clearance, correct? I mean, she's not a criminal in hiding or anything. It's just privacy is very important."

"Yes, I assure you, it's the best. There are 3 doormen that rotate shifts, they are all the best of the best. They have strict procedures to follow. I also have a live feed of the security footage of the building that I can pull up at any time on my phone or laptop. She…. uh, Miss Haymore, is the only person that can identify who can enter the building besides her."

"Very good, that's exactly what we need."

"Okay then, I'm not sure I'll be here when you move in on Friday. But, the doorman will have all the information. Feel free to ask for any assistance you may need. My personal cell is on the contract, you can call me as well."

"Thank you, Logan."

"Good-bye Mr. Hayden."

"It's Chris, please."

"Good-bye, Chris."

Chris left the building more than relieved. It was everything he was looking for and more. Now, Logan on the other hand new something didn't smell right with all this. He made a note to have his good friend Collin run a background investigation on her any way. The reporter in him needed to know what he just signed up for. Even though the $100,000 non-refundable deposit wasn't a bad chunk of change for a half days work.

* * *

Author note: FINALLY! It feels like it took forever to get all the history down. Now, it starts getting a little more interesting. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Apartment

With two days before the big move, there were several things to be done. The apartment came mostly furnished, but still required a few things such as a new mattress for the master bedroom and guest room, towels, kitchen essentials, and rugs. Rory still wasn't comfortable with any sort of outings, so Chris and Lorelai decided they would go purchase the mattresses so at least the beds was ready on move-in day.

Lorelai met Chris in his driveway of his Hartford mansion. They were driving into New York for the day.

"Hey Lor."

"Hey... ready to get this over with?" Lorelai got in the car and just stared out the window. She didn't like anything with this move.

Chris immediately picked up on her hesitation. "I know you're not 100% on board with this, but Dr. Anderson feels really good about it. And, Rory seems okay with everything."

"Rory doesn't seem anything... she has no thoughts or feelings of her own, Chris. She's like a zombie without the whole dying first part. She is nothing like the person she was a year ago and I'm terrified she never will be."

"Hey, I'm scared too. But, we need to have patience and be as supporting as we can."

"That's easy for you to say. You are with her every day. You aren't the one she's shutting out."

Chris pulled over into a parking lot. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard this is on you. It will get better, it has to. Now, I happen to know there is an excellent coffee shop inside this strip center. Let's get some coffee, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, I suppose and I need some details on this lavish apartment so I can get a feel on how to decorate it."

Lorelai was able to get through the day mostly pleasant. They stopped by the building Rory would be moving in to. They didn't have the keys yet, but were meeting with the doorman to notify them of the upcoming delivery and to drop off the forms Rory signed allowing both Lorelai and Chris access in and out of the building.

"Wow, this is some building. Are you sure there aren't any celebrities that live here... maybe Ryan Reynolds or Ryan Gosling... or Ryan Phillippe?!

"Are you just naming every famous Ryan?"

"Maybe."

Chris handed the doorman the forms. "Ok, Mr. Pearson, this is all the paperwork that you needed, signed and notarized."

"Thank you Mr. Hayden. We will see you tomorrow."

"Um, Mr. Pearson was it?" Lorelai cut in.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What's this ma'am business? Please, it's Lorelai. I was just wondering if maybe you would be so inclined to let us just take a quick peek at the apartment. You see I need to try and buy furnishings and I have no idea what I'm buying for as Christopher here isn't too keen on the details. I promise I'll be quick, in and out, one quick looksy." She gave him the full Gilmore gaze, her piercing blue eyes sparkling.

"Well ma'am...um Lorelai. I don't think that's a problem. I have the necessary paperwork to allow you up, it's open right now. There is a cleaning crew finishing, but a quick look would be fine." He stepped behind his desk and was fiddling with a machine. "Here is a guest pass to operate the elevator." He handed the card to Lorelai.

"Wow... a card to run the elevator? This must be how Marilyn felt when she visited the White House." quipped Lorelai.

Chris led Lorelai to the Elevator. Once they arrived at the top floor, they went down the hall. The door was open and they stepped in. Lorelai's eyes were about to bug out of her head, she was rendered speechless. Finally, she was able to form words.

"This is some apartment, Chris. I feel like it's a privilege to just be able to look at this apartment let alone live here."

"I told you, it met our criteria and hers."

"Do I even want to know what this cost?"

"No." he said simply.

The apartment was spectacular. A large open floor plan with a sunken living room. A wall of floor to ceiling windows overlooking the New York skyline. A gorgeous linear fireplace adjacent to the window wall. It had a very modern seating area, a grey sectional with two side chairs and a chaise lounge. There were beautiful deep plum accents throughout in the pillows and decorative glass. The silver finishes gave everything a sparkle from the incredible natural light. A young blond came around the corner carrying a pair of vases.

"Oh.. Hi." She looked at Lorelai. "Are you the new tenant, Rhetta Haymore was it?"

Lorelai gave Chris an inquiring look about the name. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. When she returned her attention back to the blonde, she laughed... "I wish, honey. This place is amazing. Rhetta is family and we are helping her out." She said as vague as possible. "I'm Lorelai, this is Chris," she said gesturing with her hands. "We are just here to take a quick look; I was going to pick up some furnishings to help make the place feel more homey. But, it doesn't seem to need my help at all. Is this your handy work?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Honor Huntzberger, my brother Logan is the owner of the building." She said putting the vases down on the kitchen island. "He mentioned he had a new tenant moving in and when he told me it was a young woman; I knew I needed to intervene. You see, this place has been my brother and his friends' personal hangout for years and let's just say it desperately needed some feminine upgrades. So, he gave me full control. Come, let me show you what I did, I hope Rhetta likes it." She reached out and grabbed Lorelai's arm and started walking her down the hall.

"Let's start in the master bedroom." They walked into an excessively large bedroom with a walk-in closet, master bath, and French doors going out to a balcony. "I had the painters bring this room to life with a deep bluish turquoise hue. I chose a lighter blue and a splash of fuchsia for accents." They walked in to the master bath. "I added fresh towels and rugs."

"This is incredible!" Lorelai said astounded. She looked around and observed the double sink vanity, tiled walk-in shower and a soaker tub to boot. "You really did an amazing job; is there anything we need to get?"

"Well, the mattresses of course. This is a platform bed, so you don't need a box spring unless she wants the height. There is a new bedding set I sent off to the dry cleaners to be cleaned, that will be delivered tomorrow." They started walking toward the second bedroom. "This room needs a mattress and box spring. There is a bedding set coming tomorrow for this room as well. I assure you all the towels and rugs throughout are new. There was no way I was leaving the old ones in here. I've seen things on those rugs nobody should have to see."

It was Christopher who finally piped in. "I thought everything looked great before. I can admit home décor is not my specialty. Honor, this is really great. Rhetta will love it."

"Well, I just channeled what I would want new and went with fun colors. I do hope she likes it here." They started walking back to the living room, the study was a room off of the main area. "There is a desk in there, not the greatest lighting so I would add a lamp. There is a wall of bookshelves in the back, I was going to add some glass décor and greenery. I know there aren't many young people that have books to fill something so large, well except my ..."

Lorelai cut her off. "Actually, leave the shelves empty. I can personally attest for Rhetta's love of books. Filling those shelves will probably be the highlight of moving in." Lorelai walked into the study to see the room. "And, I'm quite certain this will be her new favorite room." Lorelai could picture her daughter there with a book in her hand and the other hand unconsciously twirling her hair. This Rory she pictured was happy and that gave her renewed hope.

Honor raised her brows questioning then smiled... "A book lover is she? Well, the shelves will stay as is then." She started back towards the kitchen. "There is a laundry room back between the two bedrooms, she will need supplies if she plans to do her own laundry. There is a laundry service in the building, pick-up is Wednesday and drop-off on Friday. If you aren't home, there is a room on the main floor where things are tagged and stored."

They walked into the kitchen and Chris sat down at the large center island with four bar stools while Lorelai walked around with Honor opening drawers and cupboards. "It has all the basic appliances and a few specialty appliances in the pantry. There are fresh dish cloths and new silverware. There is a grocery delivery service here as well, all the information is in this drawer by the fridge." She opened the drawer and pulled out the pamphlets.

"Oh how the other half live." Lorelai said almost to herself. "Thank you Honor, this is great. It's about as move-in ready as it gets. We have the mattresses being delivered in the morning and we will arrive around lunch. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"You are very welcome, I really enjoyed doing this. I won't be here tomorrow but I do hope I can meet her sometime. I'm not here a lot, but there are several parties Logan hosts in the great room, they are pretty casual and open to all tenants. I tend to come for those, they are entertaining to say the least."

"Well, we won't take up anymore of your time. We need to head back to Hartford anyway. Thank you again."

"Great meeting you, Lorelai and Chris. I have a couple more things to pick up as well before I can officially call this done. Have a good rest of the day." She extended her hand for a quick shake and was out the door heading towards the elevator.

Chris and Lorelai exchanged glances. "Well Chris, this is sure something. I'm not sure how Rory will feel living in a place like this, but that study will probably make it a little easier. Honor seems really nice. It's odd seeing a girl like that doing the actual work, typically those kind hire everything out."

Chris shot her a confused look. "Girl like that? Those kind? What are you talking about?"

"Come on Chris, that girl reeked of society. Chanel suit and those Louboutin's?"

"Yes, she is from society. A very prominent family at that. My parents have known the Huntzberger's for years. Her father, Mitchum, owns HPG, the newspaper empire headquartered across the street."

"I figured as much. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with her, it's just unusual to see them doing the work. Can you picture Emily Gilmore buying towels? No, people buy Emily Gilmore towels and she decides what stays and what goes." Lorelai paused and had that look of deep thought. "Wait, did you say Mitchum Huntzberger, isn't that the guy Rory goes on and on about?"

"Yes, the very one. Which is why it didn't matter what this apartment cost, I knew it was the one."

"You are smarter than you look."

"Thanks... I think? Let's get going."

* * *

Author Note: As a new writer, I will be the first to say I never understood the value of reviewing and commenting. However, I have a new found appreciation for such. They are truly very motivating and really do inspire me to write! And, if you suggest something in the comments, I may just incorporate it if I can. ;) So... drop me a line.

Rory and Logan will finally meet in the next chapter, but it will be brief.


	8. Chapter 8 - Move in Day

It was a cold blustery January morning in Connecticut when Lorelai woke up. It was moving day. Luke had Ceasar covering him at the Diner and Sookie and Michel had really stepped up the last few weeks at the Inn allowing Lorelai more time with Rory. Lorelai would normally love a snowy January day, but there was a black cloud over this day. She knew she would no longer be able to visit on a whim and her time with Rory would become even less.

Luke was loading the last of Rory's books into his truck. "Ugh, that's a lot of books for one girl. Are you about ready?"

"Yes, I have all her clothes loaded in her car. I talked to Christopher, he suggested I drive Rory's car instead of me driving to his place to let her drive it and me driving with you the rest of the way. He will drive Rory." Lorelai managed in one breath.

Luke had to pause for a few minutes to process what she said. "Okay, that will be fine. I'll follow you since you know the way."

"I can't say that I know the way exactly, but I do have the address loaded in my GPS thingy. Siri will talk me through it."

"Oh boy, here we go. Maybe I should lead, what is the address?"

* * *

It was almost noon when everyone arrived outside Rory's building in downtown New York. Parking would have been a nightmare had the doorman not shared the location of the loading bay area. All three vehicles were able to park in the designated area. There were carts available to assist with the moving process which came in really handy on this chilly day. Once Rory's car was unloaded onto a cart, Chris drove it to the underground parking space. Mr. Pearson was working the front again today when they stopped and checked in. Rory/Rhetta introduced herself and picked up the keys and the elevator pass. Luke and Chris were each pushing a cart heaped with boxes. Rory and Lorelai carried a couple sacks of groceries and their purses. No need for them to exert themselves. They finally got to the door. Rory nervously put the key in and opened it. She didn't say anything right away, just walked in.

Lorelai watched Luke's face. She had given some details, but it really was something you had to see to believe. "Rory, this is some place you have here." Luke finally managed to get a few words out.

Rory finally spoke. "Wow, I don't think I can live here. This is too much." It was quiet, but they could all here her. She walked down into the sunken living room area and was looking out the giant wall of windows.

Chris waited a few seconds before responding. "Rory, this apartment met your criteria and ours and I know it's more than you are comfortable with but I have peace of mind knowing you are in a place like this. I'm trying to be supportive and understand what Mr. Anderson is trying to do, but it's scary for me to think about you living in New York by yourself right now." He walked down towards the windows and stood next to her. "Rory, that phone call from you in Turkey was the scariest thing I've ever been through. I don't ever want a repeat of that situation. You will be safe here, everything is a call or a click away. You have a laundry service, a grocery service, and every food delivery place you can imagine. The doormen have strict protocol to follow. Nobody even has access to the elevator to get to this floor without a card. This may be a lot, but it's exactly what we need for you. Please understand this apartment is just as much for our mental well-being as it is for yours." He reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She was stiff at first, but allowed herself to slowly relax into him.

Lorelai watched this emotional scene from the entrance and felt immediate guilt. Her daughter has been through this scary traumatic event, and she was jealous that she was allowing her father to comfort her instead of her. She hated herself for feeling this way. Luke must have sensed her internal struggle, because he silently pulled her into a hug and just held her.

Chris and Rory were walking back to the entry area. He stopped first at the room off to their right. "This is the study. I think you will really like this room." Rory slowly peeked in and a small smile formed on her face.

"Look at those bookshelves." Her small voice was filled with wonderment.

"Yes, we thought it was perfect for you. Should Luke and I put all your book boxes in here?"

"Oh, I suppose that makes the most sense."

"Hey sweets, why don't I show you the rest of the apartment while your Dad and Luke move these boxes into the study?" The old Lorelai and Rory would have locked arms and skipped through the apartment like children. But, things were very different now. Every move Lorelai made with Rory was very guarded.

"Sure, I would like that." They went back to the master bedroom first, the mattress had been delivered and the bed was made. The bedding was stunning, a beautiful silver bedspread with dark and light fuchsia flowers. Honor really had a knack for coordinating. It was perfect. Lorelai laid down and spread out on the bed.

"This is some bed, kid. It's so big and so soft, when I stay here I won't even need the guest room, I'll just lay with you."

Rory smiled. She still wasn't saying a lot, but the small smiles were enough. "Did you do all of this, mom?"

"I wish I could take the credit. It was my intention; but, the owner's sister did it all. She was here yesterday when your dad and I dropped off the security forms. I managed to score a quick peek and when we got up here she was decorating. A very nice person, I think you would like her."

"Wow, that is nice. I do hope I get a chance to thank her." She started toward the master bath and looked in, "This is all so much, I can't believe you are okay with this mom."

Lorelai got off the bed and joined her in the bathroom. "I know I raised you different…. that money was something you worked for not something you were handed but I agree 100% with your dad. This is an incredible apartment and I feel good about you living here. I know you will be safe. And your safety is the only thing that matters to me. I only have one of you. I may have walked away from society, but your dad lives in that world and both sets of your grandparents. It's part of who you are. I will never think less of you for embracing that."

Lorelai watched as Rory's eyes began to water. "I think I really needed to hear that mom, because I feel like all I do is disappoint you."

Lorelai just stood there. Did she really just hear that right. Where was this coming from? Was this why she was pushing her away? "Disappoint me? Rory, where is this coming from. You, my beautiful brainy daughter, could NEVER disappoint me. You must know that. I need you to know that."

Thank you was all Rory was able to say. There was so much pain in her eyes. She started walking out of the bedroom towards the guest room. Lorelai wanted so much to dissect the conversation, but her mom radar was on high alert and she knew she wasn't ready for that. Especially not today. However, she knew she needed to ask Dr. Anderson if and how she should approach the topic again.

They walked through each of the remaining rooms. And made their way back to the kitchen where Luke and Chris were sitting at the counter. They had unloaded all the book boxes and were hungry. Chris found the drawer that Honor mentioned yesterday with instructions on the grocery service and found several delivery menus for restaurants downtown. Honor had taken the time to write personal notes and recommended dishes at all her favorite places. Luke chuckled to himself when most of her recommendations were salads. She clearly wasn't part Gilmore. They decided on Chinese (with extra vegetables for Luke) and Chris called it in. It would be about 40 minutes for delivery.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Mr. Pearson was quickly learning that the new tenant wouldn't exactly be drama free when he was met with the wrath of one Paris Geller.

"Don't tell me she doesn't live here because she does, she just moved in today. Rory Gilmore, that is G-I-L-M-O-R-E in case your spelling is as inapt as your perception since you clearly have no idea a new person moved into your building today. What are you being paid for if not to know what is going on here. Or do I have the wrong person, you're just the damn window washer who I caught snooping behind the desk when I walked in."

"Ma'am, we have no one living here by that name. And if we did, you would have to be on the approved list of guests to gain entrance." Mr. Pearson said as calmly as he could.

"Approved list, I am her best friend. I don't need to be on any list. And, I know for a fact she is here, because her car is here. And I know her car is here because I can track it using the app on my phone. With your obliviousness of your surroundings, you probably don't have the slightest idea what an app is. Do I need to explain it to you?"

Paris was on a role when she was interrupted by a blond with quite the disheveled appearance just coming into the building.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Keep walking blondie, this doesn't concern you." She yelled without taking her eyes off the doorman.

"Mr. Pearson, is everything ok here?" he asked as he stopped to observe the situation.

"Yes, sir Mr. Huntzberger. Just someone upset because they have the wrong building."

"I do not have the wrong building you moron! She is here, her car is her, diner man's truck is in the loading area, I know she is here. And like I said before, it doesn't concern you. I can smell the booze radiating from your pores and since you are wearing thousand dollar shoes, that cheap perfume lingering can only mean one thing. So why don't you crawl back under whatever bimbo you just crawled off of."

Logan was getting annoyed. Although for not even a three second glance, her observation was spot on. He took a breath and exhaled slowly. "Since I own this building, it is clearly my business. Now, if Mr. Pearson is saying you have the wrong building you have the wrong building. Please leave before you are escorted out."

"Owner huh? What did Daddy buy you a building when you flunked out of college? And if you even try to touch me I will go Bonaduce on your ass!"

Logan could not believe the audacity of this woman. He wanted very much to correct her, as her last statement couldn't have been more wrong. But he was interrupted.

A delivery man came through the main door with four large bags of Chinese takeout. He stopped at Mr. Person's desk, delivery for the Penthouse suite. Mr. Pearson took the bags and said he would buzz them.

Paris took notice of the food. "That much Chinese can only be going to one place. Two brunettes, piercing blue eyes, pretty, talk a lot… eat even more. One older one younger, likely with two men. Any of this ringing a bell door man?"

Mr. Pearson and Logan had a private conversation and Logan returned to Paris.

"It appears your description of the tenants is accurate; however, the name you gave Mr. Pearson is not the name on file. I will take this food upstairs to the new tenant and let them know you are here. Should they know you, they will have to come down to add your name to the list for future entrance." Logan silently prayed she really just had the wrong building. He did not want any future interaction with this woman. "What name should I say is here?"

"Paris Geller!" she snapped quickly in disgust. "And she doesn't use her real name, it's a nickname, ever hear of one of those? Do you think you can remember my name and carry the food at the same time? Seems doing two things at once would be a struggle for a lunkhead like you."

Logan didn't respond. This woman was crazy. He got off the elevator and went across the hall and knocked. A young woman answered and he immediately registered the piercing blue eyes comparison. What caught his attention even more though was the pile of books she had in her hand, it wasn't _People Magazine_ but classic novels by Fitzgerald, Hemingway, and Wilde.

"Hi." She was defiantly caught off guard. She noticed the food in his hands and reached for the bags. "Here, I'll take those. I didn't think they would allow you to come up here. Let me grab some cash for a tip."

Logan's eyes widened in disbelief. Did she just think he was the delivery boy? He must really look like crap he thought.

Chris came around the corner to help grab the food. He noticed Logan.

"Hi Logan, this was sure nice of you to bring the food up. We could have come down."

Rory was confused for a minute and Chris caught on. "Sorry, Rhetta this is Logan. He owns the building and lives across the hall from you."

Rory's cheeks started to get really warm as she realized her error, Logan noticed her embarrassment. He decided to jump in.

"Welcome, Rhetta." He extended his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you. I normally don't make food deliveries but there appears to be a situation at the front door."

"A situation?" Chris and Rory said questioning.

This caught Luke and Lorelai's attention. They too were now standing at the door with concerned looks on their faces.

"Yes, there is a slightly insane blond woman downstairs demanding she knows you. I believe she threatened bodily harm."

"PARIS." They all said at once in a glum tone.

"Yes, that would be her."

Rory moved toward the front of the group. "I'm really sorry, sir. I will take care of it. And, Paris means well but tends to come off a little strong."

"Please, call me Logan. As for Paris, I'll think I'll take your word for it. But, you may want to hurry. I'm not sure how much Mr. Pearson can handle."

With that, Rory ran towards the elevator. Logan turned and went back to his apartment. He really was hung over and dealing with Paris Geller just about put him over the edge. He needed a shower, two aspirin, and a bed.

* * *

Author Note: Awww... Rory finally meets Logan. And, how about that Paris? You either love her or hate her... I love her. She is really fun to write. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you. ;)


	9. Chapter 9 - Half Truths

Rory arrived quickly at the lobby area. Paris noticed her immediately.

"Well, well. Too bad you didn't wait a little longer, I was just about to solve world hunger."

"Paris, I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly." Paris managed in her most antagonistic tone.

Rory was trying to think quickly without a battle erupting with Paris. She walked toward Mr. Pearson's desk.

"Hi, Mr. Pearson, it's Rhetta Haymore again. I'm not sure if you remember from earlier. I just moved in today. I would like to add my friend Paris to the approved visitor list. I'm sorry for any hassle my oversight has caused. And, while I'm here, I would like to add Dr. Steven Anderson to that list as well."

"No problem, Miss Haymore. Please, sign this form here and we'll update the file." He had a genuine smile, if he was upset by Paris, he never let on.

"Thank you again, sir. Have a good rest of the day." As Rory started walking toward Paris, she realized she didn't have her elevator card. She stopped and turned back to Mr. Pearson. "I'm sorry to be such a bother, but in my hurry to get down here, I forgot my elevator card. Would you be able to let us up?"

"No bother, miss. Let me get you another one, it will just take a minute." He walked behind his desk and punched some numbers into a machine and it quickly spit out a new card. "Here you go."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Rory started back towards Paris again.

Paris had been listening to her conversation and quickly caught on. She realized her misstep by not calling before showing up. Lorelai had mentioned the media circus surrounding the Turkey debacle, so an apartment under a false name made perfect sense. Paris was not one to feel much of anything let alone remorse, but she was sorry and hoped she didn't ruin anything.

Paris and Rory got on the elevator in silence. Paris finally caved. "You know, if you would have been taking my calls, I wouldn't have had to track you down like Dog the Bounty Hunter."

"I take it Doyle is still a big fan of the show?"

"He is. I'm sorry Rory, for showing up like this. I didn't know about the fake name." Paris spoke softly, Rory knew she was sincere.

"I know Paris, I'll explain when we get to the apartment."

* * *

They arrived at the apartment and Lorelai gave Paris an unimpressed stare. "Paris, I told you I would be in touch when things were sorted out. Barging in here is not okay." .

"Maybe being here is exactly what is needed. I've waited for weeks to talk to Rory and nothing. I am a doctor or close to one, I can probably be of more help than any of you. You don't think I'm concerned, that I don't miss my friend? What in the hell happened and why can't we talk about it?" That remorse Paris felt earlier was gone, now she was just angry. She wasn't told anything about what happened to Rory and she was done with it.

Lorelai and Chris both geared up and were ready to take on Paris. Rory noticed the tension building and she knew she was the only one that was going to make it go away. She took a deep breath and started... "Paris, I haven't talked to anyone since I've been back, not to any of my friends, so please don't think I singled you out somehow. Can we eat while the food is still a little warm and I promise I will tell you what I can after."

"Fair enough, but I'm not leaving without answers." Paris sat down at the island with Luke and Chris. Lorelai and Rory stood on the opposite side setting up the food. It took a minute for them to find the silverware and the paper plates that Lorelai brought.

"This is some place you have, Rory." It was the first time Paris actually looked around since arriving.

"Yeah, it is really nice. I'm not sure how I feel about it all yet. It's very large and much too lavish than anything I'm used to. The security is great, which I guess is the reason I'm here."

"Speaking of security, Rhetta Haymore? Where did that come from? Obviously, I get Haymore with Hayden and Gilmore being your parents. Rhetta?" Paris had calmed down and was actually having a conversation without her notorious snide undertone. This time Lorelai interjected, "You know, I've been meaning to ask that myself and forgot. Who came up with Rhetta?"

"It wasn't me, so that leaves you Dad. How did I become Rhetta?" Rory was just as curious.

"Well, it's nothing all that clever. It came to me on my drive to New York to look at apartments for you. I was flipping through the radio stations when I stopped on an oldies country station. My grandpa Hayden and I used to listen to old country music a lot when I was really young, anyway I was caught up in family nostalgia and the next song that came on was a song by Loretta Lynn. Loretta and Lorelai have the same letters in the beginning, I dropped the Lore and that left Retta. Retta and Rory sound a little similar, so I added an "h" to Rhetta for my Grandpa Harrison; and, that my dear, is how you became Rhetta. And yes, Haymore is the combination of our last names, not nearly as ingenious, I know."

"Well, that is interesting. I don't know much about Great Grandpa Harrison, I would love to hear more about him sometime. Rhetta Haymore is a good name, I'm glad it has meaning."

"Sure kid, I would like that too." Chris was a little relieved. After he thought back, he realized he never even ran it by her. He had to fill out the paperwork at the Huntzberger building, he put the name down without a second thought.

Rory was slowly clearing the food cartons. Lorelai got up to help. It was dead silent and nobody was making an effort at conversation. They knew Rory was nervous with them all there. It was Luke to offer up an idea.

"Hey, why don't you two stay tonight for a girls night or whatever it is you call it. You can help Rory unpack and you can talk. Lorelai, I can come back and get you tomorrow. Chris, you mentioned some business you needed to do here in town, right?"

"Yes, I do. Actually, I will be staying in New York tonight, I can give Lore a ride back to Hartford tomorrow if you want to meet us there?"

"That will work, what do you think?" He said looking at all three of the girls.

Lorelai gave him a nervous smile, the idea excited her tremendously, but she wasn't sure Rory would go for it. She looked at Rory. "It's your call, hon. Are you up for guests tonight?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I know I can use the help with all these boxes. Thank you Luke." Rory smiled. She was still nervous, but you could see some relief on her face.

"Ok, I'm going to go back down and get the last boxes from the truck and I'll head back soon." Luke started toward the door when Chris stopped him.

"Hey, I'll go with you. I have a few more boxes in the car too. Plus, we can drop off these carts. Rory, can we get an elevator card?"

Rory handed Chris the card and the two headed out. Once out of ear shot, Chris spoke... "thanks for that back there, I know how nervous she was. That was a good call."

"I couldn't handle seeing her like that. As much as I want to know what is going on, Lorelai is heartbroken by this. If this can give them an opportunity to talk then so be it. I'm guessing having us out of the picture might make that easier. And, I might be the odd guy out here, but I'm glad Paris is here. She won't back down when she starts to shut down and I know Lorelai will."

"You are absolutely right; Paris is a bull dog. But, there is no doubt she cares about Rory. She does get to say things most of us can't. Oh, to be a fly on the wall tonight."

Chris and Luke finished unloading the last of the boxes into the apartment. Chris reminded them he was only a phone call away if they needed anything else that night. Rory thanked them both, they said their good-byes and the guys headed out.

Across the hall, Logan was brought out of his slumber from the vibration on his night stand.

* * *

"ello" Logan said without checking the id.

"Logan, how wonderful of you to join us today. Oh, that's right, you didn't."

Logan groaned inwardly as he realized who it was. He sat up in his bed. "Dad, I told you I would possibly be in today. Per YOUR orders, I did fly to San Francisco and back in the last 24 hours."

"Yes, you did. However, I checked the flight manifest and the plane landed last night at 11. There is no excuse for not being briefed by now, it is after 6:00 p.m. in case you are unaware of the time considering I just woke you up."

"I am aware of the time. I was doing research late last night into the early hours of the morning. I had several follow up calls to make today and it was just as easy to make them from my office here as it was walking across the street." That was all a lie, but Logan thought he could sell it. However, Mitchum wasn't buying it.

"I have a feeling your definition of research and mine are quite different. I know for a fact you didn't get into your building until after 1 p.m. and you were wearing the same clothes from yesterday."

"Always a reporter, aren't you Dad. As for my research, I think there are more similarities than you would care to admit. Now, do you want to be briefed or do you want to continue to comment on my apparel?"

"Actually, I have dinner plans to attend to. Meet me in the office tomorrow morning at 7."

"It's Saturday, tomorrow."

"Yes, I am well aware of what day of the week it is, Logan. Since you had an impromptu day off today, it should be no problem for you."

"See you tomorrow, Dad." Logan hung up the phone regretting answering in the first place. He got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen for some water. There was a huge mess on the stove and counter that was not there when he went to bed. "Dammit, Finn. Why can't you clean up after yourself?" Logan knew he was talking to himself, if Finn didn't come home until after him, he surely would be passed out cold for another 4-6 hours.

He walked over to his guest room or as Finn would tell him, his room; and, sure enough, he was passed out, barely on the bed. Finn and Logan have been friends since their first boarding school in 8th grade. There were several boarding schools in the picture prior to graduating high school. They came back to the US to attend college at Yale, an alma mater for both families. After graduation, Logan was forced immediately into the family business. Finn belongs to the Morgan family, a prominent name in the hotel industry. They own thousands of hotels across the world. Finn's so-called job is visiting these hotels and what he actually does is a mystery. He finds himself in New York quite often, and being in New York means being in Logan's suite.

Logan was trying to recall exactly what happened last night. Finn had met him at the airstrip when his plane came in last night. He insisted they go to a new club. Logan was tired, but he knew it was impossible to say no to Finn. The club was pretty incredible. They ran into several old friends from college, they were enjoying the music and drinks and after close, they moved the party to a suite at the Ritz. After way too much to drink, Finn disappeared for the night. Logan assumed he found a lady friend willing to join him for the evening and likely booked his own room. Logan too had a woman latched on his side. She wasn't the next scholarly ambassador by any means, but she was hot and fortunately what he had planned for her didn't involve talking. He booked himself a room and she eagerly joined him.

Logan smirked thinking about the events of last evening. It made going into the office on a Saturday morning somewhat worth it. He walked into his study and sat down at the desk. He noticed another set of notes he was working on before his trip. The name Rhetta Haymore circled repeatedly in red pen. Since meeting Christopher Hayden two days earlier, he knew there was something with this woman. He was slowly recalling the events earlier with Paris, he was now even more certain of it. He couldn't recall the name Paris kept mentioning, he needed to get downstairs and talk to Mr. Pearson before he left for the day.

On his way downstairs, he decided to give his friend Collin a call. He had asked for a background investigation on Rhetta. "Hey man, I tried calling you earlier." Collin answered.

"Oh, I must have missed it. It was a long night, I was sleeping this afternoon."

"Yes, I know all about your night. Finn's fifty video messages made me feel like I was there. Looked like you scored a hottie, at least the one was in the video Finn sent of your tongue in her mouth for 15 minutes. However, knowing you, there was more than one in that situation last night, Right? Now, why in the hell did you have to go out on a Thursday night. You knew I couldn't go."

"Sorry, man. That was all Finn. I can't get into all of it right now, I'm actually calling for a reason. Were you able to look into that item I asked about yesterday." Logan was walking into the lobby now. He needed to be discreet.

"I did, that was why I was calling."

"And?"

"She doesn't exist."

"I knew it! Thanks Collin. I'll call you back later." Logan knew something was off about it all. Now, he needed to have a conversation with Mr. Pearson. He was going to know who his mystery tenant was by the end of the night, no matter what it took.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Small Fire

Logan couldn't even believe his luck. He got all the answers he needed from Mr. Pearson, and if there was any doubt, the names on her approved visitors list confirmed it. She was a Gilmore and not just any Gilmore, she was Rory Gilmore, the MIA journalist every reporter on the east coast was trying to find, him included. She was the reason his father had sent him to San Francisco. He had an interview with her former boss from the campaign trail. The interview was pretty much a bust, but he did give him the name of a male friend that seemed to be more than a friend. Logan already had contact numbers and was going to call this evening, now he didn't need to. All the answers he needed were right across the hall from him. Oh, he couldn't wait to rub it into his father.

* * *

Across the hall, Rory had just finished putting the last of her books into the cases. She knew Paris was waiting as patiently as Paris could wait. She found solace in putting her books in order and it gave her the strength she needed to get through the next conversation.

Rory walked into her room where Paris and Lorelai were putting clothes away. "Hey, you two up for a break? I know you have both been waiting for me to be ready and I think I am."

Lorelai smiled "We are ready when you are. Let's go out to the kitchen, I found a really fancy coffee machine earlier when I was in the pantry. Let's see if we can figure it out."

They all started toward the kitchen. "This apartment really does have everything." Rory said. "It does, those Huntzberger's have managed to think of everything." Lorelai chimed in.

"Huntzberger's, what do you mean Huntzberger's?" Rory questioned. "Well, the guy that owns the building is a Huntzberger and his sister helped decorate it." Lorelai said very matter of fact.

"Are you kidding me? The owner introduced himself as Logan earlier. Are you telling me Logan Huntzberger owns this building? Rory was shocked.

"Do you know him?" Lorelai was confused.

"Know him? Well, not on a personal level. Know of him? He has a reputation like no other. He was two years ahead of us at Yale, was on the paper. Casanova pretty boy, life handed to him on a silver platter and he pretty much spat on it. Chose to drink and party rather than apply himself to anything serious. Last I read, he took a job at the NY Times just to piss daddy off. I never heard anything after I went overseas."

Paris made an unusual sound, half snort half chuckle. "Well Rory, you missed a few things while you were gone. His job at the Times lasted less than 3 months when he took a trip with his bozo friends and sunk his families yacht off of Fiji. He was gone over a month. Of course, Daddy Mitch bailed him out and now he's working for HPG." Paris made her sound again causing confused looks from Rory and Lorelai. "I may have also had a few choice words with him earlier when I couldn't get in the building."

"Oh God, Paris. What did you say?"

"I may have told him to crawl back under whatever bimbo he just crawled off of."

This made Lorelai laugh. Rory was a little panicked.

"Well, from the way he looked earlier, he probably deserved that comment Paris. But, why in the world would Dad put me in a building owned by a reporter likely full of other reporters?"

"I can answer that. He was trying to inspire you again. He knows you have followed Mitchum Huntzberger since you were at Chilton and he really wanted to see you write again. He thought having you in the heart of all things newspapery, your spark would come back."

Rory walked toward the sink to get some water. "Oh" is all she managed to say.

"Rory, we all know you will write again. You are dealing with a lot right now. One day at a time, that's all you can do. We are here for you, no matter how long it takes." Lorelai walked over to stand with her by the sink.

"That's the thing mom, I don't have a clue how long this will take and it's driving me insane. I meet with Dr. Anderson twice a week and we go over everything over and over and I can't remember what happened."

"What do you mean you don't remember."

Rory's eyes were starting to fill with tears and she was struggling for the words. "Exactly that, mom. I don't remember what is causing me to be this way. Whatever traumatic thing that put me in this state, I am blocking from my memory. I don't want to leave the house or go anywhere because I am terrified I will remember. And, I'm even more terrified that I won't. That I will be this shell of a person for the rest of my life."

Rory was crying now; she couldn't help it. She hadn't been able to share anything with her family yet. Paris and Lorelai felt helpless. But, things were starting to make a little more sense. Lorelai wanted so bad to hug her but as she walked towards her, Rory turned around and walked down into the living room. Lorelai's heart broke just a little more. Paris sensing the family struggle, went to Rory. They stared out the wall of windows. The New York skyline sure was beautiful all lit up. After a couple of minutes, Paris softened her tone and finally spoke.

"Rory, what do you remember?"

Rory just stood there for a minute and then sighed. "I remember things were getting bad in Turkey, we knew things were in a very unstable state. My boss even offered to pull us from the story… send us home for a while until things calmed down." Rory was going to continue but Paris cut in.

"Who is us?"

"Oh, Liam joined his uncle's magazine when I was assigned to Turkey. I'm quite certain it was just to keep tabs on me. At first it really upset me, but I really did miss being around people so it was nice to have a friend there. I know I didn't say anything about Liam, I'm not sure why. I guess maybe I felt like I was letting myself down, not being able to do it on my own."

Lorelai had moved toward the living room. She was able to hear the conversation, but kept a comfortable distance from the pair.

"Liam… this is hot sex guy from the campaign trail, right?"

Rory's cheeks flushed. "Yes, Paris. That would be him."

"Interesting, we'll get back to him shortly. So, Liam joined you in Turkey, things were intense but you both decided to push on. Such eager journalists you are. Ok, so then what?"

"The last thing I remember was walking with Liam in the alley between two buildings. There was such a crowd forming and we couldn't make our way in. We thought we could get around the crowd and come in on the other side. Liam wanted us to leave, and I pushed him to go along with my plan." Rory was pacing back and forth struggling to breath and now she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Rory, you need to sit, put your head between your legs and take slow deep breaths." Paris' soft tone disappeared and she was back to dictator Paris. Rory did as she was told but was still struggling. "Rory, focus on your breathing, deep slow breaths, like this." Paris was demonstrating a breathing technique and Rory was able to mimic her. After about ten minutes, Paris was able to get Rory calmed down and her breathing was returning to normal.

Paris wasted no time picking up where she left off. "Rory, what caused you to start hyperventilating?"

Lorelai had made her way to the couch during Rory's panic attack. She had been completely quiet during the episode, letting Paris take control. But, she was done being quiet. "Paris, I think Rory has had enough for today, let's watch a movie and call it a night."

"No, Lorelai. If Rory wants the attacks to stop happening, she needs to be able to pinpoint what is causing them. So again, Rory, what caused you to hyperventilate?"

"I don't know Paris. It's just this overwhelming feeling of fear. It takes over my body and causes these attacks. I don't remember anything after the alley. I don't remember being in the hospital or leaving the hospital for that matter. The first thing I remember is being with a nurse, one from Grandpa's security team. She was talking about mom, she kept repeating something over and over. I don't remember what it was, but I knew I could trust her."

"Oy with the poodles, that was the phrase she was saying, Oy with the poodles."

"Oh my god, mom. That's it. That is what she said to me. Did you tell her that?" Rory was so excited remembering this small piece of information.

"It was the security team's idea. Your grandpa called and said they needed something to say to you that you would know could only come from me. I was so freaked out that day, it was the only thing I could think of on the spot like that."

"I remember. It worked. I knew I was coming home to you." As happy as that moment was, Rory's smile quickly faded.

"But, that is all I remember, those few minutes. I don't really even remember the airplane ride home, pieces come in and out, but everything is disconnected. It's a feeling I can't even describe, and when I add the fear I feel when thinking about the alley, the panic attacks follow almost immediately."

"Well, Rory, Dr. Anderson really is doing what he can. I'm no psychology major, but I do know it's up to you and only you on how quickly you will remember things. However, I know one thing that will kick start the process, you need to talk to Liam."

"I know, Paris. Dr. Anderson has been telling me that for several weeks."

"What is the problem, Gilmore. Rip the damn Band-Aid off."

"It's harder than it sounds, believe me."

"I don't believe you. You're letting fear get in the way. It's quite simple, you either want answers or you don't. And, I would bet you are scared of the answers he's going to tell you. How many times has he tried calling you since you've been home?"

"A lot."

"And let me guess, you haven't so much as responded to a text let alone actually answer a call?"

Rory didn't respond and by doing so indirectly gave Paris her answer.

"Exactly. Fear, that is it. So, you can preach to me all you want about not wanting to feel this way, but you are the one sitting on a lifeline and you are choosing not to use it. Seems to me you are quite comfortable feeling exactly as you are." Paris was relentless, she wasn't holding anything back.

The tears started again and Rory walked back to the kitchen for more water. Lorelai gave Paris a death glare and mouthed the word "Enough." Paris knew she took things a little far but also knew she gave Rory some things to think about. She decided to back off.

"Okay, that is enough conversation for today. How about a movie Gilmore?"

Rory offered a small smile, knowing the movie invitation was Paris' way of backing down. She wasn't sure how many more rounds she could handle. She was very glad to be done. "A movie sounds good, I'll make some popcorn."

The three of them watched the movie mostly in silence. The traditional Gilmore mocking was almost non-existent. Their minds were all elsewhere and nobody felt like talking anymore. They called it a night. Lorelai took the guest room and Paris took the couch.

* * *

The following morning, Paris had to get going early since she didn't plan for a sleepover. She still had to drive back to Boston and had hours of homework to get through before Monday. She never brought up any of the prior evening's conversation. Rory promised to take her calls and would keep her updated with any changes.

Shortly after Paris left, Christopher came back. He went over Rory's upcoming appointments for the week with Dr. Anderson. He brought more groceries for her and made sure she understood the online grocery delivery process. He and Lorelai promised they would be there on the drop of a dime if she needed them. They made plans to come back the following Saturday. And like that, Rory found herself alone for the first time in months. She went to the study and found one of her favorite books and went back to her bed to read.

* * *

Logan was just coming back from his meeting with his father. While he intended to go there and spill all he knew, at the last minute he decided not to. He told his dad that he found out where Rory Gilmore was and that she was in fact in New York. He told him he needed a bit more time and he would have an interview soon. Surprisingly, Mitchum didn't push him on his sources and let him go with it. Now, he needed to figure out how to get Ms. Rory/Rhetta to open up to him.

He kept an eye on the security footage throughout the rest of the weekend, she never left her apartment except to the lobby for her take-out. For only one person, the girl ordered an awful lot of food. The doormen all took a liking to her and it wasn't long before they were on a first name basis and bringing the food up to her door. With this new change, she literally never left the apartment. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

It was Wednesday night and Logan still didn't have a plan. Finn has been staying with him for the last week. Wednesday night had become a ritual for the old college group, they went to a pup just a block from Logan's building and played poker and stayed out way too late. As usual, their table quickly filled with beautiful women, but Logan was too distracted to engage them.

"Hey guys, I'm going to call it a night. I have a meeting in the morning with the boss."

"The dark lord… all the more reason to drink, man." Collin was able to join this time and he wanted the same experience that Logan and Finn had last week.

"I know, but since I still don't know how my dad knew when I got home last week, I need to not repeat that. I promise a night of complete debauchery soon. Or, stick with Finn tonight, he'll find it."

"That's right, mate! Stick with me!"

"Finn, can you please not trash my kitchen when you get home. I'll never keep a cleaning crew in the building if they have to clean up after you every day."

"Yeah, yeah. Be gone, you…. killing my buzz."

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend and walked out. He needed to come up with a plan soon to get some time with Rhetta and convince her to open up to him and tell him the truth. He had the notorious Huntzberger charm, but she didn't seem like the type to fall for it. He awoke the next morning and Finn hadn't come home yet. He was curious what kind of night they had. Knowing he wasn't going to answer his phone yet, he decided he would come back at lunch for the full story.

* * *

Finn stumbled in about two hours after Logan left for work. He was just about to fall asleep when all he could hear was a beeping sound. At first he thought he was hearing things, but it wasn't going away.

"Bloody hell, what is that noise!" He wandered out to the kitchen thinking he left the stove on… again. When he got to the kitchen he realized the noise wasn't coming from Logan's apartment, but across the hall. He opened the door in only his boxers and could smell something burning. He wandered down the hall to the other door and knocked. Nobody answered.

"Good god, make it stop. I beg of you." Still nobody answered. Not quite being sober yet, it took him a minute to realize someone may be hurt. He tried the door and fortunately it was unlocked. He went inside and yelled and nobody was there. There was a grease fire on the stove. He quickly put a cover over it to smother it and looked around for anyone. The smell was unbearable and the noise even worse. He climbed on a kitchen chair and pulled the battery from the smoke detector.

Once it was quiet, he could hear the faint sound of someone crying. He stepped around the kitchen and there was a woman sitting on the floor with her hands covering her ears rocking herself. She was almost in a trance. He walked towards her.

"Hey love, we need to get you out of here. You can't breathe in here."

He startled her… she looked at him and her eyes went wide. Here was a very tall man standing in front of her in his underwear.

He tried again, this time more forceful. "Come on love, you need to get out of here." He grabbed her arm to help her up. "I know this is very strange, it's strange for me… and I'm exotic. But, you have to get out of here before you pass out."

Rory stood up and managed to find words. "There's a fire."

"Yes, love. I took care of the fire. Now, we have to go."

"Where did you come from?"

"Across the hall."

"You are not Logan."

"No, I am not. But I stay with him often. Now, can we play twenty questions later, I'm starting to get dizzy."

"Where will we go? I'm not dressed."

"We will go to Logan's"

"I'm not dressed!"

"Then we will match. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly dressed either. Now, I'll get you some clothes. Let's go now. Stubborn woman."

Rory walked across the hall with Finn. Rory noted how similar her apartment was to Logan's. His was definitely bigger, but a very similar layout.

"You need a shower."

"I'm not taking a shower here with a stranger!"

"Good lord, I just want some sleep. My sexual needs were met this morning, I don't need a shower with you. However, I'm quite certain it would be an experience of a lifetime for you." Finn raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look.

"Is that so?"

"It is. Now, I'll get you some clothes." He walked into Logan's room and took some sweats and a t-shirt. "Here, these are Logan's, but they will fit you better. Now shower."

"What about the apartment? I can't just leave it like that."

"Lucky for you, I just happen to have the cleaning crew on speed dial. I'll give them a call. They will need at least 3-4 hours before you can go back."

"It sounds like you have experience in this situation."

"Well, aren't you misses smarty pants. It was a one time thing and it was an accident. Now, for the twentieth time, please shower and I will call the cleaning company then I'm going to take a shower in Logan's bathroom."

Rory came out of the bathroom in Logan's sweats and a T-shirt. Finn was already on the couch with pillows and blankets. "Here, we can watch movies or something until you can go back to your place."

For being a total stranger, there was something about Finn that made him very trustworthy. Rory wasn't anxious around him.

"Now, I would love to chit chat about how you became in the predicament I found you in and I will ask you about it later, but Finn hasn't slept yet and he's really tired."

"Oh yes, your extracurricular activities you mentioned earlier."

"Extracurricular activities, huh…. Oh, sex. Yes. It was a long night out with friends followed by a beautiful woman's companionship for the evening into the morning. It was lovely. Now, sleep?"

"I take it you are Finn? Do you always speak of yourself in third person?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, are you a reporter? You remind me of Logan, always with the questions. Yes, I'm Finn. Finnegan Ducideous Morgan to your rescue, madam. Now, I beg of you, please let me sleep. Help yourself to the fridge. Netflix remote is here. Logan's DVD collection is in that cabinet, go crazy. I brought you some pillows and blankets too."

"Ok, I'll lay off the questions. Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate everything you did for me."

"Yes, yes. I'm great. I do know this already. Nighty night princess." And in five minutes, Finn was out.

Rory got up to find something to drink, her voice was scratchy from the smoke. She settle in with a movie and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Logan got off the elevator and could smell the smoke.

"God dammit, Finn. I swear you are worse than a child."

He walked in the door of his mostly clean apartment to find Finn sleeping on the couch with a woman. Logan was instantly irritated as Finn was currently banned from bringing women back to his apartment after an incident with a woman ended up with a full on stalker for both of them.

As he got closer, he realized the woman was none other than his new neighbor and she was wearing his clothes?

"What in the hell happened here?" He was very confused. He didn't mean to be so loud once he realized he woke her.

"Oh, hi Logan. I'm sorry, this must look really bad. Finn borrowed me your clothes and let me watch movies, I must have fallen asleep. I'll go." She was very uncomfortable being in Logan's apartment with Logan. Finn didn't bother her, but Logan made her nervous.

"Rhetta, it's fine. What happened with the smoke? Everything ok?" Logan could tell he was making her nervous.

"Oh, I should probably back up. There was a small grease fire and Finn came to my rescue. He brought me here, had me shower, and gave me some of your clothes. I'll be sure to wash and return them right away. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"It's no problem. You are welcome to stay as long as you need." Logan really hoped she hadn't been in his study, he was quite certain he left the file he had on her wide open on his desk. "I just came home to grab a couple of things. Please, go back to sleep. Were you able to get a hold of the cleaning crew?"

"Yes, Finn called for me."

"Oh, I'm sure he did. He does enjoy a daily phone call with them. Please, help yourself to whatever. I'll be sure your apartment is back to new as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Logan. I really appreciate it. I know this must be weird."

"Oh, no, this is quite normal. Every day with Finn is an adventure. I never know what I'm walking into."

"He is an original, isn't he?"

"That he is. I need to get back. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Hopefully I'll be out of your hair before you are home."

Logan smiled and headed to his study. He grabbed his file and slipped out the door. He really hoped she would still be there when he got home. He wanted an opportunity to build her trust. This was the opening he was looking for all week.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the longest chapter so far, over 4k words! The best is yet to come. Thanks for sticking with me so far.


	11. Chapter 11 - Stuck in an Elevator

Rory woke to the sound of her grumbling stomach. She sat up on the couch and looked around while todays events rushed back to her. Finn was still sleeping soundly on the couch adjacent to her. It had been at least two hours since Logan had come and gone. She decided she would head back to her apartment and see if the air was good to breathe again. She thought she better leave Finn a note. She looked around for paper but didn't see anything. Since the apartments were fairly similar, she looked for the study.

When she walked in, she was in shock. Logan had a book collection that would rival her own and her grandfather's combined. She couldn't help but gravitate towards them. She was touching the spines as she read their titles. She found some of her favorites and couldn't resist opening them, many were first editions. She was in her own little heaven for a moment. Without even realizing it, she backed slowly to Logan's desk and sat down while she started reading."

"He likes the books."

Rory jumped and dropped the book she was holding. "Oh my god, Finn, you scared me half to death."

"I see that. Sorry love."

"I just came in here to grab some paper to write you a note, I was going to head back to my apartment now. It's been several hours. I didn't mean to snoop, but I couldn't resist. This is an incredible collection."

Finn smiled. "I've had to look for a few women in this apartment, but I can honestly say, you are the first I've found reading a book."

Rory was about to respond but her stomach decided to make itself known.

"Good god, Love, that sounded like an animal. I take it you need some food."

"Yes, I am starving."

"How about I get dressed and we go grab a bite to eat?"

Rory shifted nervously. She wasn't comfortable going anywhere yet. "Oh, that is ok. I've been enough of a hassle for you today. I will go home and just order food."

"Now, I recall earlier I told you I would ask you how I found you in the situation you were in. And, I have no intention of taking no for an answer. So, do you want me to order the food or would you prefer to?"

"You know, for a guy who has yet to even ask me my name, you sure are persistent about eating with me."

"I don't remember names, so your name is really irrelevant. I will call you Love, it suites you. So, can we get food already? If I'm up before 4 pm, it needs to be worth my while. So, you go check on the apartment and if it's good, I'll grab some clothes and meet you there. Having a meal with me really is the least you can do for the guy who rescued you."

"It's Rhetta by the way, my name. And you win, please come over and eat with me. I will go order food, Thai ok?"

"Oh, Thai sounds perfect. Please, let me order, I have a favorite place. What do you want on your salad?"

"Salad, ugh. I want spicy pad Thai with shrimp and drunken noodles. Oh, and some pork fried rice and egg rolls."

"Are you expecting guests?"

"Oh, no just for me. I do like a good variety." Rory's cheeks flushed a bit. It's been awhile since she ate with a stranger. It typically takes people a bit to understand her cuisine habits.

Finn stared at her for a minute. "You are a different duck aren't you? Now, if you can share my great appreciation for scotch, you might be my new best friend. I'll order and meet you in ten."

* * *

Rory walked back over to her apartment. She left the door open a crack so Finn could let himself in. She was surprised that everything had been cleaned to perfection and only a very faint hint of smoke still lingered. She went back to her room to change in her own clothes. Logan's clothes were soft and comfy but they made her a bit uncomfortable considering who they belonged to. She threw her hair up in a messy pony and called it good. She went back to the living room and turned the TV on.

"I see we aren't the only ones that don't lock our doors." Finn said as he sashayed in.

"I just left it open for you, Finn. Usually I lock my door."

"It wasn't locked this morning, and that was definitely a good thing."

"Oh, I just had groceries delivered this morning. And I guess it was a good thing wasn't it. Why don't you guys lock the door?"

"What is the point? Nobody has access to this floor, and up until a week ago, nobody else lived up here. There wasn't a need."

"I guess that makes sense."

Finn started looking around. "I see Honor worked her magic. A little girly for my taste, but it looks nice here." He walked toward the study and peeked in. "Wow, you really do remind me of Logan. You two have a lot in common."

Rory looked offended. "I highly doubt that. I know what it means to work for a living and I'm also capable of sleeping with someone more than once. I doubt for a second Logan can understand either of those things."

Finn shook his head. "Tsk tsk, hasn't anyone ever told you not to judge a book by the cover, my dear? There is more to Logan than what meets the eye."

"hmm… I doubt that. You know, I went to Yale too. I know all about _the_ Logan Huntzberger."

"Really, you went to Yale? Interesting. Well, I'm not going to try and change your mind. Food will be here in 30 minutes. What are we watching?"

"Oh, I haven't picked anything yet. You have a preference?"

"Oooh, can we watch Glee? Please, I really love that show."

"Glee? I've heard of it, but I haven't watched it before."

"What?! You have never watched Glee? It is my duty to introduce it to you. We will binge watch it, that really is the only way. Netflix, now."

"Ok, seems like I've missed out on something great. Glee it is."

The doorman sent Finn a text letting him know the food was there, he ran down and got it. They ate and watched the first seven episodes of Glee. They talked a bit while watching, the basic getting to know you conversations. Rory avoided the conversations about her work and quickly changed the subject, Finn didn't seem to catch on at all.

"Wow, Finn. It's already after 10. I didn't mean to hold you hostage today. You can go anytime."

"ten o'clock you say, and we haven't had anything to drink? What do you have around here for booze? There should be several bottles in the pantry if Honor didn't toss them out."

"Well, I'm not really sure. I can check. But really, Finn, you don't have to hang out with me. You did your good deed today."

They headed up to the pantry and found Finn's old stash. Finn was busy mixing. "Nonsense, I'm having a good time. I really like Glee and the company is not too bad either. Now, are you going to tell me what happened this morning or do you need more time? And, how about your job, you are avoiding that one too? Again, if you need more time that is fine. But, I will ask again."

Rory was speechless now. "Wow Finn, you read people really well. Why do I have the feeling you are often misjudged."

"You could say I play the part well. People always assume Finn is drunk and doesn't remember the next day. And, typically they are half correct. I am usually drunk but I see and remember everything. It's a gift and a curse. I don't mind pretending, nobody ever expects anything from me. Now, this morning?"

They took their newly poured drinks back to the living room. "Well, I was trying to fry bacon. I was really hungry and I just wanted bacon. I ordered groceries and even though I've never made it before, I figured it couldn't be that hard. A kitchen that fancy has to make it somewhat easy. I have an ivy league education for god sake. I read the package and found a pan. Next thing I know it's making loud popping noises, and stuff was flying everywhere out of the pan and then the fire. I didn't know what to do. Then the smoke alarms went off and I panicked. I couldn't breathe, the loud piercing noise was awful. I was trying my breathing techniques when you came in." Rory took a big drink and downed her drink. "This is all so embarrassing. I'm really not this much of a mess"

"Now, now. Don't be embarrassed. I'll let you in on a little secret, cooking on a gas stove can be a thousand times harder especially if you aren't a cook to start with. And, I get the feeling you aren't a cook."

Rory laughed a little. "Well, nobody told me that. And no, definitely not a cook."

"So… why the panic attack? The fire upset you that much?" Finn watched Rory's face change. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He was hoping she understood by now she could trust him.

"I think it was the alarm." She said it very quietly. She was shifty and nervous again. "Can you make me another one of those drinks, they are really good?"

"Anything for you, love." Finn went back to the kitchen and Rory sat there for a minute. She contemplated what she should tell Finn. He returned quickly with a fresh drink.

"Here you go. It's a Finn special. If you liked the last one, you will love this one."

Rory took a few sips. It was excellent. "Finn, I think you missed your calling as a bartender. This is amazing."

"Yes, it's a favorite of mine as well. Collin calls it my truth serum. After a few of these, there are no longer any secrets." He meant the comment as a joke but immediately could tell Rory was upset.

"Hey.. relax, love. There is no pressure from me. It's just a favorite drink of mine. It's clear you have things you aren't comfortable sharing with me, that doesn't bother me. We did just meet today. However, I do have a feeling we will be great friends. Just know, if you ever need a friend, my door is always open… literally."

Rory offered up a small smile. "Look Finn, I appreciate everything today. And yes, I know I haven't been upfront about a few things. I'm not ready to talk about the specifics, but I can tell you I've been dealing with something pretty scary these last few months. I'm trying my hardest to get better, but it's not exactly happening." Rory could feel the tears coming. "I really want to get better." She refused to cry in front of him but her tears betrayed her as they started rolling down her cheeks. She just stared at the ground.

"Come here, love." Finn gave her a big bear hug. "I promise you, It will all work itself out, whatever _it_ is. And now you have Finn to help you. I meant what I said, door is always open." He let her go and reached in his wallet to grab his card. "Here is my business card, it has my personal cell on it. Call me anytime, day or night."

"Thanks Finn. I never imagined my day going like this. I'm really glad I met you. I better call it a night. Plus, it's still early enough for you to go out yet."

"Is that so? You know me so well. Kindred spirits we are. Now, can I get your number? I'll text you later to check up on you."

"Sure, give me your phone, I'll put it in. Do you want it under Rhetta or Love?"

"Funny too,… Rhetta is good. You are someone worth learning a name for. Remember, no watching Glee without me. And, next time you are up for bacon, come and get me. I'll make it for you."

Finn gave her another hug and his signature wink and out the door he went. Rory smiled, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but there was something about Finn she really enjoyed. She could be herself, for the most part anyway. He made every subject approachable. He never judged her, had no expectations of her, it was really nice for a change. She was surprised that he never once tried to make a pass at her. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Did he not find her attractive? The alcohol was making her sleepy. She went back to her room and cozied up in her down comforter.

* * *

Finn opened the door and Logan was watching TV.

"Hey man, where have you been? I texted you forever ago."

Finn grabbed a couple beers from the fridge and joined him. "I was across the hall, at my new friend's place. It's been an interesting day."

"Yes, quite interesting. You know, I came home at lunch and found you two on the couch. She gave me the run down. You couldn't have given her your clothes?"

"Come on, mate. You have seen her. She would have drowned in my clothes. Your clothes were better. I really wasn't thinking all that clearly either, I just wanted to get some sleep. But, I have to admit, I'm glad she had the fire because it allowed me to meet her. She's incredible."

"Woah, you have feelings for this girl?" Logan could hardly believe he was asking this question and to Finn of all people.

"No! Well, I don't know, maybe? I don't think so. I don't have feelings for girls. Besides, this particular girl is very much out of my league." Finn was rambling.

"You sound like a girl, Finn."

"Just shut it, man. I don't want to hear it. She's going through some things right now, she needs a friend. I can be a great friend. We had Thai and watched Glee."

"Well, thanks for the invite. And, by the way, you do realize you just friend-zoned yourself, right?"

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You my friend, were not invited and I doubt you will be anytime soon. It seems neighbor girl knows all about you and your reputation. She is not impressed. She went to Yale, a couple years behind us, but apparently a reputation like yours lingers."

"Is that so? Whatever. People can think what they want. I've been judged my whole life. That will not stop anytime soon."

Logan got up and was busying himself in the kitchen. He just needed to pace. He realized his opportunity to befriend this girl was going to be way harder than he thought. It also bothered him that she thought so little of him. He knew it was a reputation he earned, but this past year he was really trying to do things different. He could probably lay off the women, but what fun was that?

Finn knew he struck a nerve. "Hey, I told her not to judge a book by its cover. I had your back man."

"I appreciate it Finn. You don't need to defend me. But, thanks for that. I'm going to bed, early day tomorrow. You going out?"

"No, I could use some sleep too. Let's go back to that new club tomorrow night?

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

They both went to their rooms. Logan was trying to figure out how he was going to get Rory to open up to him and agree to an interview. He laid awake when an idea came to him. It was a little more drastic than he wanted, but he couldn't see another way. After finalizing the plan in his head, he was able to sleep for the night.

* * *

He woke up Friday morning feeling a little guilty about his plan for the evening. He about changed his mind until his Father came down on him about his exclusive with Rory Gilmore.

Logan thought about asking Finn to talk to her about it. But after Finn's confusing comments yesterday, he knew he couldn't put his friend in that position.

He had talked with Tom, the night doorman and put his plan in motion. Rhetta had a pretty set routine where she ordered food around 6. Tom had specific instructions to text Logan when the food arrived so he and Rhetta would be in the lobby together. They would get on the elevator together and Tom would then stop the elevator until he got the signal from Logan, essentially trapping them in. It sounded good in theory.

Logan arrived before her and was making small talk with Tom. Tom was a dedicated employee, he didn't ask a lot of questions. Logan shared enough details where Tom knew he wasn't endangering the girl. Tom also understood the ridiculous amount of pressure his father put on Logan. If this could help him out, it's the least he could do in exchange for the last 5 years of employment.

* * *

Rhetta got off the elevator and greeted Tom.

"Good evening, Ms. Rhetta. Here is your food."

"Thanks, Tom. Oh, Hi Logan."

"Hi Rhetta. Going up I presume?"

"Yes, that would be the way."

They walked toward the elevator and got in together. Rory was trying to decide if she should make small talk or just ride up in silence when all of a sudden the elevator came to a lurching stop.

"Oh my god, what happened? Rory was terrified.

"This elevator has some kinks. I've had it repaired before but apparently it's still not fixed. No worries, Ms. Haymore it will be working again in no time."

Logan was typing a message into his phone. Rory was pacing back and forth in the elevator. The small space was starting to make her more anxious. All of a sudden the lights went out. This wasn't part of Logan's plan.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. It's so dark." Rory could feel a panic attack coming on.

"Rhetta, calm down. The generator will kick in in a minute. Just relax."

Rory couldn't answer and was gasping for air. Logan realized immediately she was having a panic attack.

"Rhetta, sit down. You need to breathe." He grabbed at her food bags and started emptying the cartons from the paper bag. "Here, breathe into this." He handed her the paper bag and helped her sit down. He sent a quick text to Tom saying **"ABORT"** and turned his flashlight app on his phone. "Here is some light. Keep breathing." Her breathing wasn't getting better and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Rhetta, calm down. You need to breathe, slow deep breaths in the bag. Please, Rory you need to breathe."

He didn't mean to say it. But, it came out never the less. She looked up at him and her eyes went wide.

"Yes, I know who you are Rory. It's okay, please focus on your breathing."

Logan was getting a little worried. The generator had kicked in and the lights came back but they still were not moving. He took his phone and sent Tom another text. **"WHAT THE HELL, MAN? TURN IT ON, NOW!"**

Still no movement. Rory's breathing had started to return to normal, and she was now trying to stand back up. Logan helped her up.

"You know who I am?" She said while pausing from her breathing.

"I do."

"So, what do you plan to do with that information. Or, should I ask what have you already done?"

"I haven't done anything. But you need to. Granted, I may have had a little help from your friend Paris on figuring this whole thing out, but I guarantee there are many others sniffing around. It's only a matter of time before someone figures something out."

"Oh my god, did you plan this Logan? What, did you think you would trap me in an elevator and you would get an exclusive? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't plan this." He lied. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't, at least not now. He didn't want to risk another panic attack. However, seeing how angry she was, he didn't think it was really a concern anymore.

"I don't believe you. God, you are exactly as I thought. You have no fricken idea what I have been through. Is it so much to ask for a few months to get my head sorted out?"

All of a sudden the elevator lurched again and started moving. The movement startled her and she grabbed the handle. They were both quiet the rest of the way up. Rory quickly made her way to her door.

"Look Rory, I would really like to talk to you. Completely off the record."

Rory didn't respond. Just walked in her apartment and slammed the door. She was pacing in the kitchen.

* * *

Logan just shook his head. He couldn't believe how badly this had gone. He went inside his apartment and sent another text to Tom. " **What the hell happened, man?"** He was pacing in his kitchen when the door flew open.

"You want to talk off the record?" She yelled.

"Please, come in." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, no, you do NOT get to trap me in an elevator and then be upset with me."

"I told you I didn't do that."

"Well, we both know that is a load of shit now don't we? I'm a reporter too, or did that slip your mind already? I know what lengths we go to in order to get what we want. Plus, add on the fact that you are a freaking Huntzberger, I would bet my trust fund you planned that. Now, I want to know what in the hell you plan on doing with the information you know?" She was still yelling at him.

Logan couldn't form any words. He's never seen anyone with such tenacity call him out like that.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?"

"Well" He mocked her, "since you asked so nicely, I don't have anything planned. Yes, I was hoping for an interview…"

"Never going to happen!" She interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, I said I was hoping for an interview. However, I would like to offer you some genuine advice, one reporter to another, you need to make a statement and soon."

"I doubt there is a genuine bone in your body."

"Believe what you want, but your disappearance is a hot story. You can't be that naïve to not understand what that means. Come on, you know the industry. You want to know where I was the day you moved in? San Francisco, meeting with your old boss from the campaign trail. And while he may not have gave me much, he did give me a phone number for a Liam. What does Liam know? And, if he was willing to give it to me, how many others?"

Logan watched Rory's face change and knew Liam was somehow involved or at the very least knew more than anyone else did.

"You know I'm right, Rory. It's written all over your face."

Rory couldn't believe how smug he was about it. "You know, I need a few days to figure this out. You think you can give met that? I mean, it's the least you can do for being the giant Asshole you are!"

She didn't give him a chance to respond, she flew out the door as quickly as she came in.

Logan stood in his kitchen in complete disbelief. What in the hell just happened?

* * *

AN: Of course, it's going to be a messy ride for those two. Life is never simple. What do you guys think, enjoying it so far? Stop and share some feedback. And to my dedicated reviewers, you are best! I appreciate it more than you know. ;)


	12. Chapter 12 - Breaking and Entering

Rory spent the rest of the weekend avoiding both Logan and Finn. She was so angry… angry with Logan, angry with the media, and just angry at the world. Her life was not at all what she wanted. Finn sent several text messages and she didn't reply once. She also never left her apartment. The doormen, all too quick to develop a sweet spot for the blue-eyed brunette, were more than happy to bring her food to her door. She also told her parents she was coming down with the flu and asked them not to come for a visit. She really just wanted to be alone.

Logan came clean to Finn about his involvement in Rhetta's avoidance. He also shared with him her actual name and her back story. Finn was furious with Logan and actually left Logan's apartment and went to one of his hotels. He had three more weeks in New York and did not want to spend it with someone capable of being so selfish. Finn has stood by Logan through a lot of shenanigans, but he could not understand how he could possibly think the elevator incident was a good idea. If only Logan had seen her on the floor the morning of the fire, maybe he would understand how broken she was. Finn saw it and all he wanted to do was help her.

Finn's parting words to Logan were to fix it, no matter what it took. Finn came by at least once a day and knocked on Rory's door. She didn't answer. It was Wednesday, five days after the fact, and Finn decided he wasn't leaving until he talked to Rory. He knew she was home. He stood outside her door and declared his innocence. He also told her she had 5 minutes to open the door or he would be coming in… in a not so traditional way, he was quite aware of the alternative access into the apartment. He gave her ten minutes hoping he would not have to result in drastic measures, but she did not respond and he was worried about her.

"Ok Love, I warned you. I will see you in 5. Make sure you are dressed!" Finn made sure he was extra loud. And with that, he entered Logan's apartment and went up to the roof. Logan's apartment had the only "official" rooftop access; however, unbeknownst to even Logan, Rory's apartment did too. Finn moved the outdoor rug covering the opening of the door and pulled on the door. It had been awhile since he's used it and he really had to tug on it.

Rory could hear the noise coming from the back of the apartment and just as she was walking into the laundry room, down fell a floating ladder and there was Finn.

"What the hell, Finn! Ever hear of breaking and entering?"

"I told you I was coming in!" he yelled back.

"Unbelievable, all you rich asshats think you can do whatever you want. You say you had no part in Logan's plan yet you act just like him. I want nothing to do with you people, why don't you get that?"

"I understand you are upset, and I'm upset too. I really was excited to have a new friend and then just like that she quits talking to me. But, here's the thing. I think you can use a friend just as much as I can, so how about you cut the crap and tell me what is going on."

"Like Logan didn't tell you?"

"He told me what he knows, but clearly he's missing some key pieces, Rory. Right, your name is Rory, not Rhetta? And you are a Gilmore and a Hayden? That is some blue blood. So maybe before you start condemning the rich, you should make sure you aren't one of us."

"I'll never be one of you." Rory said quickly.

"Oh, my dear, but you are. Now, it's freezing outside, can I close this door or am I going out the way I came in?"

Rory looked at Finn for a long time. She wanted to kick him out, but truth be told, she was feeling lonely. And, after analyzing (and then over analyzing) Logan's comments, she had come to the realization that she did need to do something with the current media situation.

"Close the door." She quickly turned around and walked back towards the living room where she had been sprawled out on the couch with the entire coffee table covered in food.

Finn closed up the door and a few minutes joined her in the living room. He took in the scene around him and realized what she was doing. "Excuse me, I thought I made it clear you were not to watch Glee without me!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I wasn't planning to ever talk to you again. But, silly me, I forgot to factor in the part where you knew where the secret entrance is and breaking and entering is an apparent specialty of yours."

"Now, now, I do specialize in a few things, but none of them are breaking and entering. I was looking in on a friend…. a very stubborn friend who apparently forgot how the door handle worked."

"Ok, can we not do this. I was really getting to the good part. Can we just watch?" Rory really didn't want to fight. She had been fighting some intense internal battles the last few days, she didn't want any more.

"Now that is something we can agree on." Finn grabbed some licorice and settled in on the opposite end of the couch.

After watching the next three episodes, they needed a break. Finn decided to mix some drinks. He brought one back in the living room for Rory.

"So, a reporter, huh. I suspected as much."

"Yes, a former reporter. That isn't the life for me anymore."

"Interesting. I highly doubt former is a permanent prefix."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I do know a thing or two about reporters. How does that saying go? Oh yes, once a reporter, always a reporter."

"If you say so." She took a drink and walked up to the kitchen. She came back with pop tarts.

Finn was hoping to engage her in conversation, hopefully opening up to him. But, she shut it down quick. He decided to let it go for now.

"How are you still hungry?"

"Well, I am a Gilmore, as you reminded me earlier. We Gilmore's like to eat."

"I see that." Finn was interrupted by his phone buzzing. He looked at the caller ID, "Excuse me love, I need to take this. I'll just be a minute."

Rory gestured for him to use the study. A couple minutes later, he came back out.

"I'm really sorry, Love, but I must get going. I have a situation at work that I must tend to."

Rory laughed. "Work, huh? You need to explain to me what exactly you do."

"That I will, but how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds good. How about I come and get you for breakfast, I could really go for some bacon." Rory smiled remembering his offer to cook.

"Breakfast sounds good, but I'm not at Logan's anymore. I'll come by around 10. Does that work for you?"

Rory looked confused. She pretty much knew the answer, but asked the question anyway. "Why aren't you staying with Logan, Finn?"

Finn hesitated, not sure how much to tell her. He didn't have time for the 20 questions that would follow. "Well, you see, he hurt my friend. I don't like it when people hurt my friends." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you at 10. I'll use the main door this time." He followed up with his signature wink and off he went.

Rory did not like knowing that she had come between Finn and Logan's friendship. However, she had even more respect for Finn for standing up for her. For a guy she's only known a week, it felt more like a lifetime. She enjoyed everything about Finn, his personality, his witty humor, his ability to approach difficult conversations. Did she dare say he was like the brother she always wished she had? Yes, she thought brother. Finn was very attractive, and she would be kidding if her mind didn't go THERE at least once, but she knew better. She couldn't date him; it would ruin their friendship. And his friendship was something she was starting to realize she really needed. She also knew she needed to do something she didn't want to do.

* * *

It was after 7 and Rory heard Logan come home. She waited about 20 minutes and then went across the hall and knocked.

Logan looked through the peep hole thinking it was Finn. He was nothing short of shocked to see it was Rory standing there. He wasn't sure what he was walking into.

He opened the door. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, she does know how to knock." He was wearing his infamous smirk.

"Really Logan, are you always this sarcastic? Trust me, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here."

"Is that so…. why are you here, Rory?"

"Well, I did some thinking about what you said and as much as it pains me to say, you were right. I do need to issue a statement."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" His smugness was too much for her.

"Ugh, this was a mistake!" Rory quickly turned to head back to her apartment.

Logan followed after her. "Rory wait. I'm sorry."

It was Rory's turn to mock. "What was that, can you repeat that?"

Logan chuckled… "Yes, I can and I will. I'm sorry for the sarcasm and I am really sorry about the elevator."

"So you admit you did it on purpose?" Rory was surprised she was staying so calm about it.

"I did. And, I'm sorry I lied to you. I know it doesn't mean much now, but I don't lie to people. When you asked me I wanted to tell you the truth, but I didn't want you to have another panic attack. I really am sorry I caused that. You have no idea how sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive huh? Well, I'm not sure I'm there yet. But I do accept your apology. I really hope you are being sincere and not just a really good actor."

"I assure you, it is sincere. I really want to make this up to you. Anything you want, just name it."

"Logan, I'll let you in on a little secret about me, money means nothing to me. I value things like integrity and heart. Neither of those things you have. You are who you are, you don't have to make anything up to me. Now, I also came to talk about Finn. I really hate that I have somehow come between your friendship."

Her words cut deep but he wasn't going to show her that. "Finn can be incredibly stubborn. And, he is super protective of his friends. Usually, I'm the one he's protecting so this is new for me. I know I need to make it up to him."

"He's coming back tomorrow, I will talk to him. I don't want to be the cause of any ill feelings with you two. I just wanted to let you know. Have a good night, Logan."

Rory turned back toward her apartment again. Logan didn't know what to say, but he didn't want the conversation to end like that. "Rory, do you want to come in for a drink? You know, Finn isn't the only one capable of being a good friend."

It was Rory's turn to laugh. "Thanks Logan, I'm not really looking for new friends right now. Have a nice night." She walked into her apartment and shut the door.

Logan just stared at her door perplexed. How many times was this woman going to shut (or slam) a door in his face?

Logan went back to his apartment and into the study. He had been researching and reading all the pieces Rory had written over the years. She was an incredibly talented writer. And it was obvious through her writing she had both integrity and heart. While Logan would never admit it, her words from earlier had stung. He hated how people perceived him. Glancing through a few of the articles he had printed out, he came across once that had particularly moved him. And just like that, he knew what he needed to do. He was going to need some help. Finn was his go-to man in situations like this, but with him out of the picture, he needed a plan B. He dialed the only other person he knew that could help.

* * *

She answered on the second ring. "Hi, little brother. What do you need?"

"Can't I just call to talk to my wonderful sister?"

"You can, but you don't. So Spill."

"Well, you know me well. I need some help with an event, and I know nobody plans an event like you."

"Ah… flattery, works every time. And where is the notorious Finn?"

Logan hesitated a moment longer than he should have. "Finn is not able to help right now."

"Interesting, what did you do Logan?" The thing about Honor Huntzberger, she doesn't mince words. She says it how it is. She also loves Logan very much. They may not have a great family, but they always have each other.

"I didn't do anything, Honor."

"Ok, stick with that. I'll just call Finn and ask him."

"Wait!"

"I knew it…" Logan just rolled his eyes, he could hear the smugness in her voice. It really was a Huntzberger trait.

Logan proceeded to tell Honor the situation, leaving out the elevator incident.

"So, let me get this straight, Finn has become besties with your new neighbor and you somehow got in the middle of that … upsetting Finn enough where he actually went to a hotel? What are you leaving out, Logan? Ugh, did you try to sleep with her?"

"Let's just say I screwed up, the particulars don't really matter at the moment. But, this event will show both of them that I am really sorry and I'm not really an asshole… as I was so eloquently called recently."

"Hmm… I like this girl already. I can't wait to meet her. You really think she will come?"

"I think once she realizes what it's for, she won't be able to not make an appearance. It's something that means a lot to her."

"Okay, very well. I will get the full story eventually. I will help you, but two weeks is not that much time. However, you give Hartford society a chance to boast their wealth, I think it's more than doable. I'll get started and call you later. Will you take care of the press release?"

"Yes, I will get it in tomorrow's paper. I'll send it to them all, even the ones outside of HPG. That should bring in some big donors."

* * *

The next day Finn arrived at 10 as promised. He brought coffee from the new coffee house across the street. He also grabbed Rory's paper that was in front of her door. One of the perks of living in a Huntzberger owned building, a free HPG paper every day.

Rory opened the door this time when Finn knocked.

"Good Morning, Love. I come bearing gifts."

"Oh, the nectar of the Gods. You are a good man, Finn. Did you get everything situated at the hotel?"

"I did. All is right again. So, you still hungry for bacon? I can give you a cooking lesson?"

"Yes, bacon sounds amazing. I had some delivered this morning. And some eggs. Although, don't hold out hope on that lesson, I'm quite certain I'm a lost cause."

Finn laid the paper on the counter and started on the food prep. Rory watched and was quite impressed, Finn really did know his way around the kitchen.

"Wow, Finn. You continue to surprise me. I never would have pegged you for a cook."

"Ah, yes. One of the boarding schools we were at forced it on us. Both Logan and Collin can actually cook as well, Logan is quite good."

"I suppose that is one benefit of living an ocean away from your family." Rory was getting the plates and silverware ready.

"One benefit?… we LOVED boarding school, all of them. And there were a few. Lots of great memories, lots of great women."

"I see, always about the women aren't you Finn."

"Is there any other way?"

"I suppose not." Rory just laughed and shook her head.

"Ok, this is ready. Hand me a plate, darling."

Rory and Finn sat at the counter enjoying their breakfast. Finn was skimming the front page of the HPG paper when he flipped over the fold. He just took a drink of coffee and started choking.

"Are you ok, Finn?"

It took Finn a minute to get his bearings back, but once he did he gestured toward the article.

 **YOUNG HUNTZBERGER ANNOUNCES WINE AUCTION – ALL PROCEEDS TO BENEFIT THE NATIONAL LITERACY CAMPAIGN FOR ETHIOPIAN CHILDREN  
**

Rory was confused for a moment but started reading. Logan was hosting a wine auction in two weeks in the Great Room of their building. Donors would be published identifying the item they brought and how much money it raised. There would be a $5,000 seat charge per person to be in attendance.

"What in the world is this about, Finn? Who in their right mind would pay $10,000 per couple to come buy overpriced wine?"

"Actually, it's quite clever. The Hartford elite LOVE the opportunity to flaunt their wealth, and publishing their names as donors and/or attendees at a Huntzberger benefit further solidifies their place among the rich. It's a really great way to raise a lot of money fast. Now, the Ethiopia part has me confused, that is not something you would normally see as a benefactor."

"I think I understand the Ethiopia connection. I went to talk to Logan last night."

Finn's eyes got huge. "You did? Oh, please tell me you didn't share my entrance plan with him. I haven't exactly told Logan about it yet."

"What? How would Logan not know about the rooftop access, it's his building." Rory was confused.

"Well, you see, he doesn't know. Logan kicked Collin and I out of his apartment one night when he was otherwise engaged with a guest. We were having a party and it got out of hand. Logan made us move it across the hall to this place." He said gesturing to Rory's apartment. "We all had way too much to drink and we were trying to reenact the scene from the Hangover when they were on the roof, except we forgot we didn't have roof access. So, we had this great idea to create rooftop access."

"We?"

"Okay, perhaps it was my idea, but Collin made sure we found the best location and I created the explosion."

"Explosion, what the hell did you do Finn?"

Finn laughed. "Exactly what I wanted to do, I created access to the roof. Except Logan came barreling over after hearing the noise. He kicked everyone out, he didn't let me explain anything. He just told me he didn't want to know and that I had one day to fix everything. When I found a contractor to fix the hole, I asked if they could make it into a rooftop door with stairs. Having everything already open, he quickly assessed and said it would be structurally sound to make the modification. I paid him triple his fee if he could do it in a day and he happily agreed. When I talked to Logan later that night, he only asked if the damage was taken care of. Of course, I said it was and he never asked for the details. So, you see, that is how he doesn't know. I do plan to tell him eventually." Finn continued eating his breakfast as if the revelation was really no big deal.

Rory just listened in disbelief. "Well Finn, your secret is safe. I didn't share that part with him. But, I did tell him he was right about me issuing a statement."

"Oh love, you never tell a Huntzberger he is right. It goes right to the head."

"I noticed. I also told him I didn't like that you two were in a fight because of me. I don't want to get in the middle of your friendship."

"Now, that is none of your concern, darling. Logan and I will figure it out, we always do. But, giving him some time to think about how shitty he acted is a good thing. I told him he needed to make it right and he will. I still don't understand the charity event."

"Well, last year I did a 3-part series on the literacy rates in Ethiopia, especially in children. My heart broke when I wrote that piece, I typically don't like to be so emotional in my writing, but I couldn't not. My boss loved it and printed it without edits. It generated a lot of buzz right away with donors, but nothing to really put a dent in what they need to turn things around. It's definitely the one piece I am the proudest of. Spending time in a country like Ethiopia really changed my outlook on life. I may be blue blood like you say, but I wasn't raised in society. I believe money should be used to help others and not ourselves."

"So you think Logan is doing this event because of the article you wrote?"

"Well, I did question his integrity and told him he didn't have any heart. He didn't seem to take too kindly to that."

"Ahh… there it is, Love. I get it now. This is his apology to both you and me. Logan has always been a fan of the big gestures. Hmm….I'm impressed. I'll give him that."

"This is just ridiculous Finn, I told him I accepted his apology last night, this is just over the top."

"Well, Logan is a fan of over the top. You questioned his integrity, he doesn't like that. Logan is well aware of the reputation he has, and while he will never admit it, he doesn't like it. It's not who he is and those of us that know him, know that. He's really trying to change what others think of him, he's not the Logan he was in college, not that he ever really was."

"So, the event is actually about him changing his reputation?"

"Yes, I'm sure that is part of it. If it was only about his reputation, he could have chosen a hundred different charities. But he chose Ethiopia, because you my dear, are the reason. He is trying to show you he has both integrity and heart. And, by making this gesture of apology to you, he's making it right with me. He's always been the smartest of the bunch."

They were interrupted by Rory's cell phone ringing. It was her grandparents, she excused herself to take the call. She came back a few minutes later to find Finn cleaning the kitchen.

"Well, news travels fast. My grandparents called to tell me they read the notice in the paper and they have wine they will be bringing by for the auction. They will also be attending. My grandmother Francine as well. I still can't believe people have no problem spending that kind of money for one night."

"That's how it works. The more expensive, the more intrigue to show up. Nobody is going to want to miss it. Speaking of, what are you going to wear?"

"Huh? I'm not going Finn."

"What, you have to. I really want you to come as my date."

"Date?"

"Yes, my date. And, not the way you are thinking. I know we can never date like that. Not that it hasn't crossed my mind, because it has. But, I'm still Finn, and I promise you I will screw it up and I won't risk our friendship over that."

"You know, I think I had this exact conversation with myself yesterday. I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship either."

"Oh, so you were thinking about Finn yesterday, were you Love? Care to share the parameters of these thoughts?" Finn raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh Finn, cut it out. You are a very attractive man and you know it. So, obviously the thought has crossed my mind."

"Is that right? Well, Love, you are gorgeous… and very much out of my league. So, just know you can't get mad when you find me checking you out, because I will, I can't help it."

"Duly noted. But, I still can't be your date." Rory paused for a minute as Finn looked at her confused. "I suppose this is where I tell you my whole story now?"

Rory filled Finn in on the last few months of her life and how she hasn't left her dad's place or her apartment since she's been home. Things made so much more sense to Finn, and he was glad she finally felt comfortable sharing her secrets with him.

"Well Love, the way I see it. You won't be leaving your apartment. It's no different than going downstairs to get your food. You will be in the same building. And, hear me out here… if at any moment you feel the need to leave, I promise I will leave with you. Please, just think about it."

"Ok, I will think about it."

Finn and Rory spent the rest of the day finishing season 3 of Glee. Later that evening when Logan came home, Finn went over to his apartment and they talked about the charity event. Finn told him he was quite impressed with the grand gesture, but also disappointed he didn't get a phone call to help put the plan in action. Logan told him he would make it up to him by buying the drinks for the night at the pub. And with that, all was forgiven and Logan and Finn headed out for the night.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Lots of family obligations at the moment. I seriously LOVED all your reviews and comments on the last chapter. Reading the comments is the best part of writing, for me anyway. Thanks for sticking with me! Up next, the charity event and some much anticipated ROGAN fun. Update will be coming soon, hopefully tomorrow. ;)


	13. Chapter 13 - Cherry Lip GLoss

It was the week before the wine auction, Rory was still undecided about attending. She was continuing her appointments with Dr. Anderson and he was strongly encouraging her to attend. He told her participating in something fun with friends would be really good for her. He had noted positive changes over the last two weeks, she was smiling more and talking more positively. All good things to help with her progress.

She also contacted Mr. Styles and he was thrilled that she wanted to post an update to her blog, even if it was basically to say good-bye, he really liked the idea of her readers having closure. He was still inundated with inquiries of her whereabouts on a daily basis. Her announcing her presence no longer made her the story and hopefully people would move on.

Finn was back staying with Logan and was happily assisting Honor in the party planning. Finn could take any stuffy society event and make it a good time. He was making sure it was going to be a fun event. He was also fairly confident he would convince Rory to go with him. So confident, that he and Logan went dress shopping for her. Finn chose a very sexy dress in dark sapphire. Logan told him she would never wear something so revealing and went the safe route with something more conservative in the standard black. He didn't know her that well, but she didn't seem like a risk taker and Finn's dress was a risk.

Logan selected a beautiful sapphire drop pendant necklace surrounded by diamonds. It would work with either dress and would bring out her eyes. He remembered her comment before about money meaning nothing, but he hoped she would accept the necklace. It really was the least he could do. He was quite accustomed to buying jewelry for women, so hopefully it suited her taste.

The building Logan owned was a high rise set up very similar to a hotel. There was a large lobby with a convention area on the main floor. The Great Room could accommodate 800 comfortably, depending on how it was arranged. There were just under 500 confirmed for the auction, the typical amount for a society event. Finn knew a crowd that large would overwhelm Rory. So, he had the evening arranged for the social/open bar to start right at 5, allowing a good hour of free drinks before the meal at 6. The auction would start promptly at 7, concluding likely around 8:30. Most of the elder society members would be leaving at that time. Finn figured that would be when he would bring Rory down.

It was the day before the auction and Finn was up early finalizing some key details. He stopped at Rory's favorite coffee shop and grabbed some drinks and was heading back to have breakfast with her. Since the fight had blown over and Finn was a frequent visitor, Rory had adopted their open door policy. It was easier that way.

Finn knocked and let himself in. "Good morning, Love. I have coffee!"

"Morning, Finn… I really need this today." Rory reached for her coffee and took a long drink. "Oh, so good! I didn't sleep well trying to decide if I'm going to go tomorrow." Rory was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess.

"And…?"

"Well, I am going to try and make an appearance. I don't really have any of my formalwear here, but my grandparents are stopping by later, I have a few at their house my grandma can bring me one."

"Oh, yippee! This makes me very happy to hear. As for your dress, it's already been taken care of. I'll be right back." Finn was already out the door and heading into Logan's.

"Finn… where are you going?" Rory followed him to Logan's and stood in the entrance while he disappeared. He came back with two garment bags from Bergdorf's.

"Come on love, you need to try these on." Finn pulled her back to her apartment and into her bedroom.

Finn was busy pulling the dresses from the bag and hung them up on the door hooks.

"Oh my god, Finn. Where did these come from? They are amazing. Did you buy these? Oh my god…" Rory was rambling with excitement.

"Don't forget to breathe there, Love. Yes, Logan and I went shopping. Can you guess which one I picked?"

Rory stared at the dresses for a minute, carefully touching them. "Well, that is easy Finn. You bought the blue one."

"How did you know?"

"Because you tell me how good I look in blue every time I wear it, even when it's my old sweatpants and a grungy t-shirt." As she inspects the dress further, she has a leery expression on her face. "Um, Finn… I think part of the dress is missing."

"Oh no, it's all there." He smiled knowing exactly where this was going.

"I can't wear this Finn, this plunging neckline would go to my naval. And I'm not even sure where that slit goes! That is A LOT of skin."

"That is the point. And you can absolutely wear it, your body is perfect for it."

Rory walked toward the black one. Much more conservative but still form fitting, a sweetheart neckline with a lace overlay. A slit up the side but not nearly as far as the other.

"I like the black one. But, I can't accept these. I have dresses, they just aren't here. And, what in the world were you and Logan doing buying dresses, do I want to know?"

"Nonsense, you can and will accept these. As for buying dresses, it's a skill we acquired LONG ago. It was a lot easier to buy women dresses for events than give them our credit cards, we may have learned that lesson the hard way."

"You can't just set up an account somewhere?"

"Oh, we do. But, it's become a game to us. We usually bet on the winning dress. Which is why you have two, Logan was fairly certain you wouldn't wear the blue one, so he selected the black one."

"Is that so? Well, I hate to say this, Finn, but Logan is right. I can't wear the blue one."

"It doesn't matter to me, Love. I'm just so excited you are going, you can wear a dish towel for all I care." Finn really was beaming with excitement.

"Nice, Finn. I do think I have a potato sack around here from a Stars Hollow festival."

"I really do want to check out these festivals, your town sounds flawlessly eclectic to me."

"You would fit in perfectly, Finn."

"Oh, I almost forgot... I'll be right back."

Finn ran back to Logan's and came back with a small gift bag.

"Here, this is from Logan. And, before you tell me you can't accept it, please know this is Logan's way of apologizing. And, he is aware of your stance on wealth, but Logan is and always will be a very generous person. He wants you to have them."

Rory opened the bag and found two boxes. The first was a sapphire drop pendant necklace with matching diamond earrings. The second was a diamond hair pin.

"Wow…. These are incredible. Finn, I ca…."

"Stop… you can. Wear them tomorrow and give them away after if that makes you feel better."

"Wow… I just never would have guessed Logan to do something like this. The auction in the first place, the dress, the jewelry. It's a lot to take in."

"I told you the day we met, never judge a book by the cover."

"I want to stop over tonight and thank him in person. Will you be around?"

"I have a few last minute things to finalize. But, I will be in and out the rest of the day. Speaking of, I better get going. I have an appointment to get to shortly. I'll text you when I'm on my way back. Try on the dress, make sure it fits." Finn was heading back towards the door.

"Will do… talk to you later."

* * *

Rory was anxious all day to talk to Logan. She still couldn't believe everything he did and was doing. She heard the elevator ding and opened her door. Logan was just getting off.

"Hey Huntzberger…"

"Waiting on me… I'm flattered." The Huntzberger smirk made its appearance.

"Your prerogative."

"You are very chipper today. What is the occasion?"

"Well, Finn brought me gifts today. Pretty sparkly gifts."

"Is that right, I take it you agreed to go to the auction?"

"I told him I would make an appearance; I hope he doesn't get his hopes too high. I'm not exactly doing crowds these days."

"I think he is just happy you are going."

"Hey, you want to come in for a drink? I know what I said about not wanting new friends, but I may have been a little hard on you. Whadda ya know, I guess I'm not perfect."

"Is that right… well, let me drop my stuff off quick and I'll be over. A drink sounds nice."

Rory left her door wide open and started making drinks in the kitchen. Logan came back and since the door was open, he knocked and walked in.

"Hey… I'll just be a minute. Finn has been teaching me the art of mixology. Any preference?"

"Scotch, neat if you have it. Otherwise, anything of Finn's is usually pretty good. But, I do have some things to finalize downstairs so I need to stay semi-coherent. So, probably skip the Truth Serum, if he's taught you that one."

Logan started walking around. "Wow, Honor really did a nice job here. I never did see it when she finished, I had to catch a flight."

Rory walked toward him and handed him a drink. "Ah yes, the infamous flight to San Francisco to stalk _the Rory Gilmore."_

Logan wanted to respond but knew better. He walked down toward the window wall and was staring out at the skyline. The lights of downtown New York City were pretty amazing.

"You really have the better view. I would have chosen this apartment had there been roof top access."

Rory about choked on her drink with the mention of the roof top access.

"Are you ok?" Logan looked at her with concern.

"Yes, I'm good. Swallowed wrong." She lied. But, she wasn't getting in the middle of that secret. That was on Finn. "I've been in your apartment, Logan, it's way bigger and you have another bedroom and bathroom."

"That's true. But, this view is really amazing."

"I agree. This entire apartment is amazing. Much swankier than anything I've lived in before. It took a while to be comfortable here. But, I really do love it." Rory walked to the window and stood next to him. "Logan, I really wanted to say thank you in person for the amazing jewelry and dress. And, I did try to decline them and Finn wouldn't hear of it. I'm guessing you will only reiterate that. So, I accept them, even though it's way… WAY too much. And the auction in general, wow…you have no idea how much it means to me. So, thank you."

Logan just smiled at her. Her eyes sparkled when she rambled. "You guess right, I won't take them back. They are a gift, truly the least I can do after a few really poor choices on my part. As for the auction, I knew it would be important to you. And, it's high time we have a fundraiser that actually went to something with meaning instead of some art gallery. Not that art isn't important, but I think we can do better. And naturally, HPG is a huge advocate of reading, so it's quite fitting."

"It is." Rory smiled and walked to the couch and sat down. Logan sat across from her.

"You know, I read your blog yesterday. I'm really sad to hear you are changing career paths. You are such a talented writer, and the kind of ability you have is natural. It can't be taught, no matter what school you go to. That series on Ethiopia is one of the best things I've ever read."

Logan was watching Rory shifting on the couch. He could tell she was uncomfortable with the conversation. "Hey, I know it's not a great subject with you right now. But, I wanted you to know you are one of the best. So, I'll change the topic. I need to go downstairs and meet Finn, you want to come?"

"Oh… I don't think so. Thank you though."

"Come on, nobody is down there right now and I'm sure Finn could use a drink. Although, you will need to find a bigger cup." Logan raised his glass to her.

Rory let out a small chuckle and took a deep breath. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop down for a few minutes."

Logan helped Rory make fresh drinks and they headed toward the elevator.

When they reached the elevator, Rory stopped and looked at Logan very seriously. "I don't know if this is safe, Logan. This elevator is known to malfunction when you are around."

"ha ha… a comedian are you? I think you should stick with reporting."

They rode comfortably down to the Great Room. Logan was thankful for Rory's elevator joke, it lightened the atmosphere significantly. The elevator will forever remind him of his stupid idea.

They found Finn who was surprised to see Rory so comfortable with Logan. He was glad to see his two friends starting to become friends. He was also very happy they came with booze. Rory walked around and checked things out while Logan and Finn were finalizing the layout. Just as they were finishing their drinks, Finn came from behind the bar with new ones.

They sat down at one of the tables and the guys started reminiscing about their time at Yale. Rory couldn't help but laugh, she wasn't quite sure how they graduated considering they were never at school. They were having fun and not realizing that two hours had gone by. It was Logan that realized the time first.

"Wow, I can't believe it's almost 11. I'm sure Honor is freaking out since I haven't called her to finalize everything. I better get back upstairs."

Rory couldn't believe how late it was, she was actually having fun for a change. "I can't believe we have been down here over two hours. Let's all go back up." Rory was the first to get up and the guys got up behind her. They rode up in the elevator and exchanged their good-nights at Rory's door. She was actually looking forward to tomorrow. It has been a really long time since she's worn something other than sweatpants.

* * *

It was a chilly Saturday in February. Rory woke up early thinking about the wine auction. She was cuddled on the couch in front of the fireplace watching the snow fall. It was a light snow but the flakes were majestic like something you would see in a snow globe. She was excited about the evening… and a little scared. She hoped she could get through the night without any episodes. The panic attacks were less frequent the last few weeks; however, they were still happening and they were not fun.

Since Rory was up early, she decided to have some pastries and coffee delivered. She ordered extra to take over to Logan and Finn. When everything arrived, it was still before 7. She knew Finn wouldn't be up, but wasn't sure about Logan. She knocked softy not wanting to wake anyone up if they were still sleeping. When nobody answered, she opened the door and walked in and put the pastries on the counter. Just as she was leaving, Logan came around the corner in just a towel. Rory jumped.

"Oh my God, Logan, you scared me half to death." Her eyes couldn't help but wonder up and down.

Logan smiled as he realized she was totally checking him out. "Well, I could say the same to you. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the door shut. I didn't think it was possible for Finn to be awake this early."

"No, not Finn. I ordered pastries and I picked up extra for you guys. I was just going to leave them on the counter. I did knock, nobody answered. I figured you were sleeping. I guess I'm not as stealthy as I thought."

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "No Rory, you may want to re-watch Mission Impossible. Thank you for the pastries. But no coffee?" He was joking.

Logan's lack of clothing was really starting to get to Rory. She couldn't stop looking, even when she was trying not to. "I did get coffee too, but I figured it would be cold before you got up. Let me grab it, I'll be right back."

Logan didn't even get a chance to tell her he was joking. Rory bolted out the door. He couldn't help but laugh at her obvious discomfort. He quickly stepped in his room and put on a t-shirt and sweats. He came out in the kitchen just as Rory was walking in.

"Here you go, it's still nice and hot." Rory really wanted to add… kind of like you, but she held back. She wasn't sure where these thoughts and feelings were coming from. It has obviously been awhile since she's been with anyone, her mind was going places it hasn't been in a very long time.

"Thanks, it was really nice of you. You always up this early?"

"No, I woke up kind of cold and went out to turn the fireplace on. I got caught up watching the snow fall. And, I really wanted some good coffee. I know there is a fancy machine over there, but I seriously tried to use it and I couldn't figure it out. It must be broken."

Logan was amused listening to her talk. Finn had told him all about her love of coffee. "I don't think it's broken. I can show you sometime. It's really not that hard."

"That would be good. I have yet to encounter a coffee maker I can't master, but apparently I have met my match. I better let you get going, I'm sure you are pretty busy today."

Logan wanted to invite her in and have coffee together. But Honor was coming by shortly. "Yes, today is going to be crazy for a bit. My sister is coming by shortly to meet with the event caterers and she expects me to join her. Thank you again for the coffee, I'm going to need it."

"You are welcome. It's the least I can do for everything you are doing today. I'll see you later."

* * *

Rory went back to her apartment and sat on the couch with her coffee. She couldn't believe how flustered she was earlier. She couldn't help but think back. Logan's abs were perfectly defined and her eyes were drawn to the water drops glistening off them in the light. Her mind was busy replaying the morning, enough where it actually tired her out. She fell back to sleep for a few hours.

She woke up just before lunch and put her hair up in curlers. She busied herself all afternoon with phone calls to her mom, Lane, and Paris. She filled them in on the upcoming auction and they were all so pleased to hear the happiness in her voice, especially Lorelai. It had been a really long time since Rory had initiated a phone call. It was a milestone.

It was just after 5 and Rory decided to start getting ready. She didn't want to go to the social or the dinner, but she did want to watch the auction. Finn was thrilled that she was excited and willing to put herself in such a crowd. He knew it was a big deal. She pinned her hair half up and left some of it down in the back. She did a smoky eye and natural colored lipstick. It had been a really long time since she'd seen herself dressed up. She had a new found confidence and made a bold decision to wear the blue dress.

She couldn't wear a bra, that part was obvious. But, there was no way she could not do something. A wardrobe malfunction was a guarantee. She didn't have any pasties but new she could use tape. Of course, she didn't have any of that either. She decided to go over to Logan's and see if she could find some.

Knowing they were both already downstairs, she let herself in. Just as she walked in a blonde was coming out of Logan's bedroom. She was stunning in her burgundy gown, wearing enough diamonds to light a midnight sky.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was here. I'm just looking for some tape."

"Oh my god, that dress is amazing. Where did you get it?" The blonde came over and started touching her dress. "And this necklace is stunning."

"Um, I'm not sure. A friend picked it out for me." Rory was not comfortable. This must be Logan's date and she didn't want to imply anything by saying Logan and Finn bought her dress and jewelry. "You wouldn't happen to know where some tape might be?"

"What kind of tape?"

"I need something for this dress, it was a last minute choice and I just moved in across the hall and I don't have all my stuff here."

"Oh my God!" The blonde shrieked. "You must be Rory! I'm so excited to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"You have?"

"Yes, I'm Honor, Logan's sister."

"Oh, his sister." The relief in Rory's voice was apparent and Honor picked up on it.

"So, who bought the dress, Logan or Finn?"

"Finn."

"And the necklace?"

"Logan."

"I should have figured as much, they both have excellent taste. Now, let me see this dress again, I'm sure I can help you. This really is amazing. I'm guessing you assumed I was Logan's lady of the evening."

"Or the hour… it could really go either way." Rory wasn't quite sure where that came from, but she could tell Honor was quite aware of her brother's tendencies.

"I like you. Finn said I would." Honor started digging in her purse, she had pasties and tape. Rory gave her a bemused look.

"When you tend as many of these functions as I do, you always have to be prepared. Now, I have to get going, I just came up here to get something for Logan. I hope we can visit more downstairs?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Thank you Honor, you really saved me. I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Rory went back to her apartment and finished getting ready. She found the perfect shoes and grabbed a handbag. It was 6:45 on the dot when Finn knocked and let himself in.

Rory was just coming down the hall. Finn caught a glimpse, his jaw dropped while he stared in disbelief.

"Finn, if you don't hurry up and say something you are going to give me a complex."

"I don't have the words." He paused another twenty seconds. "That dress is stunning, even better than I imagined. Let me see, turn around for me." Finn's eyes were wide. There was no back, the neckline did go to her belly button, and that slit could almost touch her hip bone. "Every man in that room tonight is going to be thinking about having his way with you, present company included."

"Finn, this is an amazing dress. It makes me feel beautiful, so thank you. Now, let's go get another drink. I may have started an hour ago. I really needed to take the edge off."

"That's my girl."

Heads turned when Rory and Finn walked into the Room. Logan was just walking up to the podium when he seen her. She was beautiful and never in a million years did he think she would wear that dress. Although, he would lose this bet a hundred times over if it meant he got to see her in that. He took a minute to regain his composure and announced the start of the auction.

Rory made her way to her grandparents to say hi. Emily made a comment about her dress needing a wrap, but Francine was quick to interject and told her it was perfect for her.

"Rory darling, you only get a body like that for so many years. You need to flaunt it while you got it." She reached up and toasted her glass. "Flaunt away. There are several handsome and single young men here tonight, you never know who you might meet."

Rory was feeling a little uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. "Thanks grandma. I better get back to my date. And before you ask, he's just a friend."

She made her way back over to Finn. Logan, Collin, Robert, and Honor had joined him. Finn made introductions. Logan finally found his voice.

"Rory, you look stunning tonight. That dress is incredible."

"Yes, thanks to your sister, she saved me earlier."

Logan looked at Honor waiting for an explanation. "It's a girl thing. She just needed a little help."

"I see. Well, I do hope you save me a dance later. I have to make another round. Have some fun, I'll stop by later."

The group was having a great time. And as predicted, once the auction was over, the majority left including Rory's grandparents. It was definitely a younger crowd and they were having fun. Logan had a few drinks in him and was annoyed watching Robert hit on Rory. They had already danced twice and now he kept putting his hand on her leg when he leaned over to talk to her. Logan didn't know why, but he didn't like it.

He decided to make a special song request and walked over to Rory. "Hey, did you remember to save me a dance?"

"There isn't anything playing, Logan."

"There isn't? Wait for it…."

And right on cue, _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ came on, but not the Cindy Lauper version, the GLEE version.

"Oh my God, Logan. I LOVE this song. How did you know?"

"Finn may have mentioned it. Now, shall we." He extended his hand and she reached up and took it. As they walked to the dance floor he put his hand on the small of her back. Electricity went through him as he touched her bare skin.

Rory could feel it too. She remembered the morning with him only in his towel and clammed up a little. Logan could tell she was trying to keep a respectable distance. He pulled her closer.

"I don't bite… unless you ask me to." He whispered in her ear.

Again, Rory could feel her body awakening to his touch and to his voice. "You really look amazing tonight. Seriously, that dress..." Logan looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself Huntzberger." Rory allowed herself to take in his scent, it was intoxicating.

"So Rory, tell me about yourself. I don't really know much about you besides what Finn has told me."

"Well, there isn't a lot to know. I love books and coffee… that is pretty much my world. And, I may or may not have an unhealthy obsession with Jared Leto." Rory wasn't sure why she said that. Probably because he was making her nervous.

"Jared Leto huh… the musician or the actor"

"Doesn't matter, I'll take him either way." She said very matter of fact.

Logan was surprised at her boldness. "Is that so…. isn't he a little... old?" Rory just smiled.

"When you are that beautiful, age is really irrelevant. Although, I'm not exactly digging the full beard look, the guy really needs to find a razor." Logan just shook his head.

Rory and Logan were continuing their banter on the dance floor. Another song came on and they continued dancing unaware of their audience. Finn and Honor were intently watching the couple on the dance floor. Honor gave Finn a knowing look.

"I know, darling. I've thought it from the day I met her. They are perfect for each other; they just don't know it yet."

"I do believe you are right, Finny."

Logan was enjoying the closeness with Rory. She smelled amazing and there was a hint of cherry in the air.

"Are you wearing cherry lip gloss?"

Rory laughed. "It's actually cherry Dr. Pepper chapstick. It's my favorite. You have to try it."

"You want me to try your lip gloss?"

"It's chapstick... guys can wear chapstick. I have some in my purse at the table."

"Oh." Logan leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear. "I had another thought on how to try it?"

Rory got goosebumps. "Is that so… and what exactly would that entail, Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory looked directly into his eyes, her blue eyes sparkling innocently.

Logan started to lean in when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Rory's eyes turned as large as saucers…. "Liam!?"

* * *

A/N – Finally, some actual Rogan interaction! What do you think?! I love and appreciate all your feedback, so much so I am giving you back to back chapters as a thank you! Tell me what you think! ~T


	14. Chapter 14 - Confusion

Rory couldn't believe her eyes, Liam was standing there in a full tuxedo. She looked at his face and could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes. She looked at Logan, knowing full well he knew this was the Liam her old boss had mentioned when he went to San Francisco. She stood there completely overwhelmed and suddenly she knew what was coming. She immediately started struggling to breathe.

Finn and Honor were watching the stranger walk up to the couple. Having seen plenty of Rory's panic attacks, he recognized it immediately when Rory was struggling to breathe. He darted to the dance floor and grabbed her by the side.

"Rory darling, let's get you out of here." Finn was escorting her to the nearest exit. Fortunately, it was toward the back, away from the crowd. Logan, Liam and Honor were all quick to follow.

"Rory, calm down. Here, sit and put your head down." Finn took her over to a bench and helped her sit down.

"What is going on, Rory? You are scaring me." Liam was very concerned. He had never seen Rory so vulnerable.

Finn ignored him and continued talking to her "Rory…. Deep, slow breaths. You've got this. Just breathe."

Rory was trying her hardest to calm down, her mind was racing with Liam, she had successfully avoided him for 3 months, it was all just too much for her. Finn watched as her eyes started fluttering and she passed out.

"Come on, Love."

Finn looked up and yelled to the group. "Cold rag, now!"

"I'll get it!" Honor yelled as she ran back into the main room. She grabbed a couple of the cloth napkins and dumped ice water on them to make them cold.

"Here." She handed them to Finn. He was sitting on the floor holding her up. He was running the damp cloth along her forehead and face and rested the other one on the back of her neck.

"We need to call 911!" Liam exclaimed.

"No, we don't. She just needs a few more minutes." Finn was very calm.

Logan was very impressed on how Finn took control. It was terrifying to watch so helplessly. He wondered how many times this has happened for Finn to know exactly what to do.

"How do you know? Who are you people?" Liam still in shock over everything happening.

"This isn't the first time this has happened. As for who we are, we are her friends. And we will make sure she is taken care of. You can go."

"Go? Hell no, this woman means the world to me. I've been looking for her for three months."

Logan watched the man speak, he could hear the affection in his voice and could see the concern on his face. He also knew if Rory hadn't contacted him in 3 months, she likely didn't return the feelings. But, she had also gone through a major trauma in her life, so he really didn't know what to think.

"Hey, she's starting to come to" Honor observed.

Rory slowly opened her eyes. She knew what had happened, and was very embarrassed to be laying on the floor surrounded by both Liam and Logan.

Liam quickly kneeled down beside her, "Rory, are you ok?"

"Liam… what are you doing here?"

"Rory, you haven't returned my calls in 3 months, you quit the only job you have ever loved, and you disappeared from the face of the earth. I came to see you." There was a sadness in his voice.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Well, I didn't. I read the article on the wine auction and the stats quoted in the article on the Ethiopian literacy rates were the same ones in your series. There were so many similarities, I was guessing and secretly hoping it was your doing."

Feeling very insecure about still being on the floor, she asked Finn to help her up.

"Well, once a reporter always a reporter. As for the auction, I can't take the credit. It was Logan here that planned it." She gestured toward Logan. "And his sister Honor and good friend Finn helped organize and execute it. Everyone, this is Liam. Liam this is Logan, Honor, and Finn."

They exchanged awkward introductions and then it was complete silence. Liam knew how big the Huntzberger name was in the newspaper industry, he knew he needed to play nice. However, he hadn't forgot how intimate of a moment he walked in on earlier with him and Rory, and as much as he wanted to throw accusations at him, he didn't dare upset Rory.

"Huntzberger, huh. I've read your stuff, hell of a reporter."

His lack of sincerity was not lost on Logan, but he decided to go with it. "Thank you. Nothing like our 'Ace' here. She's the real talent." Logan wasn't sure why he did it, but he reached over and pulled Rory into his side.

Finn was watching the scene unfold. He decided he better do something before one of them decided to pee on her.

"Rory, let me take you back upstairs. You really should rest."

"Thanks Finn, but I think I've been delaying this conversation long enough. I really do need to speak to Liam."

Rory also sensing the impending confrontation, quickly moved away from Logan's embrace.

"Are you sure, Love?"

"Yes, Finn. I will be fine." She walked toward Finn and gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything tonight."

"My pleasure, darling. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Logan, Honor, thank you both for tonight. This really was an incredible event. My apologies for causing all this extra drama."

Logan could only force a smile and nod. Knowing her brother well, Honor could see him struggling, she decided to jump in.

"Rory, don't be silly, we are just glad you are ok. Now, we will check up on you tomorrow. Have a good night." Honor reached over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She took Logan by the arm and walked him back to the Great Room.

Once inside the room and out of view, she gave Logan a very pointed look. "Not now Honor, I don't want to hear it." And just like that, Logan walked away back toward the group hoping to forget the last two hours of the night.

Finn walked up next to Honor. "Well, that was something."

Honor gave Finn a very similar look to the one she gave Logan. "No doubt, and it's clear you two boys have left out some pretty important details regarding your new friend Rory. How long have those panic attacks been happening, Finn? That was clearly not the first one."

Finn sighed.. "No, it was not. I guess it really wasn't our business to tell. Frankly, I don't even know everything. She is dealing was some residual effects from whatever happened in Turkey. As much as I didn't want to leave her alone with Liam, I know he was there with her and maybe, hopefully, he can help her with whatever has her so scared."

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"I got the impression she was seeing him, but she has never said he was her boyfriend."

Honor could see the concern on Finn's face. She was one of the few that knew how big of heart Finn really has. She reached up and gave him a hug.

"You are a good friend to her, Finn. He will make sure she is okay, so try and have some fun."

Honor walked back over to her table, she needed a drink. Finn went to find Logan.

* * *

Rory took Liam upstairs to her apartment. She wasn't sure how any of this was going to go.

Liam looked around at the place, completely shocked. "This apartment is incredible, Rory. How do you live here?"

Rory had never shared a lot about her family with Liam, so she understood the questions.

"Well, my dad is paying for it. My grandpa passed away a few years ago and my dad inherited a lot of money."

"I see, I had no idea. I mean I knew you were linked with Hartford society through the Gilmore's, but not like this. One hell of a location, across from the Times? Talk about your dream location."

"Yeah, I guess… if I ever planned on being a reporter again, that would be good."

"Oh come on Rory, you don't mean that. Being a reporter is in your blood." Liam walked toward her and put his hand on her arm.

"I do." She walked away from him and toward the windows in the living room. "So, let's get this over with... I'm really sorry I didn't return your calls, Liam, I am. I haven't been in a very good place." She wouldn't look at him and continued looking out the window. The lights were calming.

"Clearly, the ritzy apartment and the ballgowns, I can see how tough it's been" Liam slapped back sarcastically.

Rory turned around and Liam could see the anger on her face. "You have no idea what you are talking about, believe it or not, tonight was the first time I've been with a group of people since the day I got back from Turkey." Rory started walking back toward him and continued. "Except the day I moved into this "ritzy" apartment, I haven't been outside in over three months. And, that lovely panic attack you witnessed downstairs is something I get to re-live pretty much on a daily basis, sometimes more than once." Rory's voice was shaking and the tears already falling.

Liam felt horrible, it broke him to see her like this. He walked toward her and she immediately put her hand out.

"Don't."

"Rory, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Please." He pleaded and could see her internal battle of deciding what to do next. He decided to make the call for her and just pulled her into him. She resisted at first, but he continued and she finally held him back. She was crying harder now, and Liam too found his own tears. After months of worry, he was so relieved to hold her again. However, he was terrified knowing what he needed to ask her next.

"Rory, what happened to you?"

Rory just cried harder. Finally, she pulled away and looked him in his eyes. "I don't know, Liam. I don't know. I don't remember anything." Feeling completely defeated, she walked toward the couch and sat down. Liam followed quickly behind her.

He rested his hand on her leg for support. "What do you remember?"

"I remember the crowd forming downtown. I remember the short cut through the alley. I remember you telling us to go back and me not listening."

"Stop Rory, this is not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault, I should have listened to you." She couldn't even look at him.

"Look at me…." Rory finally raised her head. "Rory, we were both eager to get the story. You were just braver than me. Just another reason why I love you so much."

"Liam...don't."

It was Liam's turn to get up and stare out the windows. "Rory, I have loved you for a year and a half, probably more like from the day I met you. And, I have been waiting and waiting for you to love me back. And, for reasons I will never understand, you don't. I'm trying my best to get my head wrapped around that, but I will be lying if I said it didn't hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry, Liam." Rory got up and stood next to him. They both stared silently. Finally, Liam spoke.

"Don't be sorry, Rory. I came here tonight to find some closure, and seeing you like this isn't going to bring that. I hate to see you hurting like this. All I want for you is to be happy. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"um.. okay." Rory looked at him slightly confused.

"Are you with Huntzberger?"

"What, no!"

"Rory, I know what I saw tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you know because I sure as hell don't. He's my neighbor, lives across the hall. He planned the entire auction as an apology for doing something really stupid, so maybe I was caught up in the moment tonight. But, I'm telling you, we are not together."

"Sorry, it's really none of my business. But, I just wanted to ask."

"It's okay." Rory gave him a small smile. "I need some water, can I get you anything?"

"A water would be good."

Rory went up to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. She sat back down on the couch and Liam across from her.

"So, I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but I have to ask. Liam, what happened to you after we went through the alley?"

Liam took a drink, knowing this part was coming. "Well, right when we came around the corner, that is when all the gunfire erupted. There was total chaos. I had your hand but when the crowd ran at us, we were separated. I was forced into a group with a few other Americans. They took us to a building. It wasn't anything bad, there were several translators that had us writing things in English. They kept us fed and gave us cots to sleep on. There wasn't any torture, but we weren't allowed to leave. It lasted about two weeks until another group came in and we were all released. Every day I was worried sick about you, I had no idea what happened. I prayed over and over you were okay."

Rory was crying again. "I am so relieved that you weren't hurt. I think part of me avoiding you was the fear of finding out something bad had happened."

Liam got up and walked over and sat on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry I don't have any answers for you, Rory. But, I will do anything you need to help you."

"I know, and thank you for that. My grandmother found me a specialist in PTSD, I've been seeing him twice a week since I've been home. I'm just not making any progress. I hate what my life has become. I live in fear every day, fear of remembering, fear of not remembering."

Liam interrupted... "Which is why you don't leave your apartment. I get it now."

Rory just nodded. This entire evening was exhausting. She just wanted to lay down.

"It's getting late, Liam. I have a guest room, why don't you stay here. I really have missed my friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's a nice room, fresh sheets." Rory waived him back.

"This is nice. I've missed you too. I don't have any overnight clothes, so I hope you don't mind me sleeping in my boxers."

"Oh come on, we pretty much lived together in Turkey. I think I can handle it." Rory laughed and was glad to see Liam laughing as well.

"I did leave my hand bag downstairs, I'm going to run and get it quick. My cell phone is in it and I'm sure my mother has called a hundred times."

"Sure, you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay. Maybe you can find us a movie to watch?"

"Okay, I can do that."

* * *

Rory headed back down to the Great Room. As soon as she got in the elevator, she couldn't help but think of the almost kiss with Logan and the possessiveness he displayed with Liam. It was all so confusing. It was already after midnight, she had no idea who would all be left. As she stood in the doorway looking around, her stomach turned when she saw Logan in the corner pretty much groping another woman with his tongue down her throat. Finn was on the dance floor also making out with someone.

Honor was the first to notice her, she quickly got up and went to the doorway. "Rory, is everything okay?"

It took Rory a minute to remember what she came down for, "Oh, yes Honor, everything is fine. I just came down to grab my bag, I need my phone."

"Oh, of course, Finn was going to make sure you got it tomorrow. I'll grab it for you." Honor watched as Rory's eyes continued to gravitate in Logan's direction. When she realized what she was looking at, her heart sank. She silently cursed her brother. She grabbed Rory's bag and gave it back to her.

"Thanks, Honor. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

Rory turned around and headed toward the elevator. Honor quickly followed behind her. "Rory, wait. My brother is an idiot."

"It's okay Honor, we aren't together. We aren't anything."

"Rory" Honor just stood there, not exactly sure what to say.

"Good night, Honor."

Rory picked up her pace not wanting to talk any more about it. Honor turned around, dejected.

When Rory got back to her apartment, she told Liam she wanted to skip the movie and just wanted to sleep. Liam knowing her like the back of his hand, knew something happened when she went downstairs. But, he also knew if she wanted to talk about it she would, so he let it go.

* * *

Honor went back inside and seen Logan at the bar getting drinks.

"Having fun, Logan? I thought you should know, Rory's okay. She just came down to get her phone. I think she really enjoyed the show you put on?" Honor could do sarcasm with the best of them.

"She what? She came back?" Logan couldn't believe it, he was certain she wasn't coming back.

She did… and left just as fast." Honor grabbed herself a drink and walked away. She knew she gave Logan something to think about.

Logan was confused. He didn't know what or why he was over analyzing this. He wasn't with this girl. He tried to force his thoughts of her out of his head so he could continue his previous activities, but he couldn't. He couldn't go back to kissing Candy, or Mindy, or Cindy or whatever the hell her name was, when he really wanted to be kissing someone else. He joined Honor at her table.

"I knew you had feelings for her."

"Honor, I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Logan. Just admit it."

"Admit what? I don't know what to think. I know she's different. I know that man tonight is in love with her. I know she's gone through something horrible and is pretty messed up about it."

"You care about her. I know we didn't have the most loving environment growing up, but why is it so damn hard for you to talk about how you feel?"

"Yeah, so I care about her. Once you meet her, it's kind of hard not to. But, I can't give her what she needs. I don't do relationships, you know that."

"Who says she needs a relationship, maybe right now, what she needs is your friendship?"

The night was winding down. Honor needed to pay the clean-up crew. "I'm going to pay the staff and head back to your apartment. I'm exhausted."

"Thanks for everything, Honor. This night really was amazing." He hugged his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Logan was left talking to Robert, the only other person in the room that didn't have a date. Finn disappeared with his new friend, Logan hoped he remembered the no-girls allowed rule in his apartment. It was nearing 2 a.m. when the last of the guests left. Logan hung around making sure things were handled. He was very pleased with the success of the auction and couldn't wait to tell Rory about it. This woman had taken over his thoughts… he needed some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - Make me Forget

All Rory wanted to do was sleep and couldn't. When she finally fell asleep, she woke shortly after covered in sweat from a nightmare. It's always bits and pieces from her time in Turkey, this time, however, she seen things she hadn't before. There was blood everywhere, but nothing would come into focus enough to make it make sense. She could hear screaming and could hear herself crying, but couldn't see anything but a pool of blood. Rory's body was shaking, she could feel another panic attack coming on. She was trying her techniques she learned from Dr. Anderson and Paris and managed to keep the attack to a minimum.

Still not feeling very good, she decided to take a quick shower. With the warm water cascading down her back, she sat down on the shower floor and wrapped her arms around herself. As soon as she closed her eyes, the images came back. It was terrifying. She couldn't hold the tears in, she tried her best to stifle the noise, but she couldn't stop crying. She didn't want to wake Liam, especially not to see her like this.

She managed to pull herself together and slipped on a nightgown. She glanced at the clock and seen 2:16 a.m. "This is going to be a long night." She groaned to herself. She decided she would need some coffee. She had her fancy coffee machine out and was trying her hardest to figure it out. But, just like her dream earlier, nothing made sense. She was overwhelmed and once again the tears were falling.

"Ugh, I hate this damn machine." She scooped it up and managed to get her door open without dropping it. She set it down outside the door and hoped it would get picked up with the trash. Frustrated and not knowing how to make it better, she decided to give the machine a quick kick. Not her smartest decision, because that hurt terribly. She was now wincing and holding her foot. She was so wrapped up in her own commotion, she didn't hear the elevator ding.

Logan was just getting back to his apartment and came off the elevator just in time to watch Rory kick the espresso machine. He couldn't figure out what was going on, but could tell she was upset. As he got closer, he could see the tears on her face. "Rory, is everything okay?"

Rory jumped, she hadn't heard him coming. She looked at him, quite surprised he was alone. She didn't know what to say. She decided a partial version of the truth would work.

"Logan, I didn't see you there. I'm okay, just having a bad night. I couldn't sleep, I wanted some coffee and this stupid thing does not work. I guess I had a little meltdown." She wiped the tears from her face.

Logan just stood there. This woman has captured his every thought for the last six hours. He wanted to grab her and hold her. But he couldn't. He finally was able to speak… "I can help you with the machine, it's a little tricky at first, but once you get it, you will be very thankful you have this."

Rory didn't say anything, she just gestured to the machine, silently giving Logan the okay. She turned around and walked back inside.

Logan couldn't help but look at her. She had on a very thin silk nightgown, it hugged her curves perfectly. And, if he was a betting man, he would bet there was nothing on underneath it. Her hair was still wet, she must have just gotten out of the shower.

Rory turned around and noticed him just standing there. "Did you want me to bring it in?"

Logan jumped as she caught him staring. "No, sorry, I'll get it."

He picked it up and brought it into the kitchen. He plugged it in and was getting everything ready. Rory was on the opposite side of the counter, it dawned on her when Logan was staring that she wasn't wearing much for clothes.

"Rory, you should really come over here if you want to learn how to work this."

Rory walked around the counter and stood next to him. She could smell him and just like earlier, it made her shiver. Logan could feel it too, the electricity in the air. They both stood there looking at the machine, but nobody said anything. "Um, excuse me for a minute, I need to grab my robe. It's a little chilly in here." Rory stepped back and went back to her room.

Logan didn't say anything. She returned quickly and Logan went over the basics. He did the first cup and asked Rory to try it. She stumbled through it but managed to get it without assistance. She did a little happy dance and when she turned around, Logan was right there. There eyes were locked and seeing her smile made him smile. Their bodies were touching and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Neither one of them made a move, but they never stepped apart.

"See, it wasn't that hard, now was it." Logan managed to get out.

"No, I guess it wasn't."

Logan saw something out of the corner of his eye and when he looked up, there was Liam standing only in his boxers. He quickly stepped back causing Rory to look over.

"Rory, everything ok?"

"Liam, sorry if I woke you. I couldn't sleep and Logan was teaching me how to use this coffee machine."

"Oh, is that all he was teaching you?" Liam gave Logan his best death glare.

Logan started putting pieces together in his head, Rory just out of the shower in next to nothing, Liam in only his boxers. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he just walked in on. And while it was a very likely scenario, it couldn't have been more wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just helping her with the machine. It's really late, I need to get some sleep." And without another word, Logan quickly turned around and let himself out.

Liam looked at Rory. "Really, you going to stand there and tell me there's not something going on with you two? That's twice in the last 8 hours I've walked in on the two of you gazing all doe eyed into each other. He's into you, you're into him. Just say it."

"Liam, can we not do this. I was having a mini meltdown when he found me kicking the espresso machine in the hallway. He offered to help me, that's it."

"Good God, Rory. Denial much? I'm going back to bed, are you good?"

"I'll be fine, thanks. I can't sleep, I'm going to watch a movie or something. You are welcome to join me."

"Considering it's almost 3 am, I think I'll pass. Goodnight, Rory."

"night.."

* * *

Somewhere in the night, Rory did manage to fall asleep on the couch. However, the same memories came back to her in the form of yet another bad dream. She was tossing and turning and talking in her sleep. Liam could hear her crying and decided to go check on her. The clock told him it was barely 6 a.m. He found her shaking on the couch, obviously having a nightmare. He knelt down next to her and gently tried to wake her up.

"Rory, hey wake-up. You're dreaming." He was rubbing his hand along her back trying to coax her awake.

She sat up quickly not sure where she was. Liam took in her appearance, her hair and nightgown were drenched in sweat. His heart really did break seeing her like this. The old Rory was strong and resilient, and this Rory was scared and defeated. He didn't care about anything that happened earlier. He just scooped her up and held her. His mind was going a million places, wondering what could have caused her this state of frailness.

Rory didn't fight him. No words were said. They just laid together until they both fell asleep.

A few hours later they woke to the sun shining on their faces. They both sat up unsure what to say. Liam could sense her nervousness. "Rory, why don't you take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, I want to. Go."

Rory got up off the couch and headed back toward her room. She took a shower and threw on a t-shirt and sweats. She came out into the kitchen.

"I see you still love your Yale sweatpants." He smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee.

She took in the wonderful aroma. "That I do. So, where are you living these days?"

"I'm here in the city, still working for my uncle, but stateside. It's a pretty good gig. He really misses you, you know."

Rory was getting the plates down while Liam was finishing the eggs and bacon. "I know, I talked to him last week. He was an incredible boss. I appreciate the experience he trusted me with."

Liam could sense the sadness and knew he needed to change the subject. They made small talk about their families, and had a few laughs over their time on the campaign trail. Overall, it was pleasant.

They cleaned the dishes together and Liam knew it was time to go. "Rory, I better get going. I really am glad I found you. PLEASE don't shut me out like that again. If friendship is the only thing you can give me, I will take it. And I mean it when I say this, day or night… if you need me, call me, text me, I will be here no matter what."

He pulled her close to him and hugged her. "Thanks, Liam. I am really sorry I shut you out like that."

"I know, Rory." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and let himself out. His heart was breaking again, that closure he was looking for last night he seemed to have found this morning. His chapter with Rory felt complete and that made him incredibly sad.

* * *

Rory felt even more lost than before. She had let herself believe that Liam held the answers. Now that she knows he doesn't, the little hope she had seemed to be fading. She contemplated calling her mom, but there was still something inside her keeping her at arm's length. Paris crossed her mind, but she wasn't ready for the blunt force trauma that would surely come with it. She went back to her room and crawled in bed. And before she could even get the blankets up, the tears were coming down.,

She wanted to sleep and never wake up. She could hear the buzzing from her cell phone on her nightstand but she couldn't bring herself to answer. It continued again and she just put the pillow over her head. A few minutes later she could feel someone sit down on the bed. When she pulled the blankets off, there was Finn.

"Oh, love." He said as he took in her swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Finn stayed with her the rest of the day. They didn't talk about anything serious. They watched several episodes of Glee and ate copious amounts of junk food. Rory was so grateful for his friendship.

"Darling, I know the timing couldn't be any worse, but I have to leave tomorrow for 3 weeks. I'll be back for St. Patty's weekend."

Rory could feel her stomach fall, but she put on her best brave face. "Finn, I will be fine. You have been so good to me, it's time I get a handle on myself."

Finn sat up next to her. "You call me, any time and I will listen. And, if you really need me, I will be on the next plane here. Do you understand?"

"Finn, thank you. But that won't be necessary."

"The offer stands regardless."

Rory started shifting nervously as she contemplated telling Finn. "You know Finn, last night… I remembered something different. At least I think it's a memory."

Finn knew this was a big deal for her to open up to him. "Is that so, do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I do."

"Okay… I'm ready when you are."

Rory stared at the coffee table. Finn was next to her on the couch and just waited for her to be ready. It took her a few minutes and then she just started talking. She told him about her dream and the blood. She told him about Liam and why she avoided him. She told him about his declaration of love and that she had vested so much energy into him having the answers, she's not sure what to do now that he doesn't.

There were lots of tears and Finn just rubbed her back. When she was finally done she looked over at him with the saddest eyes he's ever seen.

"Oh love, you will figure this out. I know you will and it seems your mind is trying to fill in the pieces. And, it's going to be scary and confusing but you have a whole slew of us in your corner. Your family, me, Liam, and even Logan and Honor. Whatever you need. Now, when is your next appointment with Dr. Anderson?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good, I was hoping you were going to say that because if it wasn't, I wasn't going to make it be."

"Thanks Finn, I know it's hard for me to open up like this. You have shown me over and over that you are here for me, I really appreciate everything. Just being here today, was a really big thing. I wanted to just sleep and never wake up and after ten minutes with you here, you had me laughing."

The seriousness of what she just shared was not lost on Finn. He knew she was in a bad place this morning, but had no idea how bad. Finn really didn't want to leave her tomorrow.

"I know it's hard for you to talk about all this, but I can see how much it helps you. You have to start opening up more. "

"I know, Finn. I will try. And I know you are worried about me, I promise I will be fine."

"I will call every day, probably more than that."

"I would expect nothing less."

* * *

Finn left the next day. Rory's appointment went well with Dr. Anderson. He was very encouraging that her memories would return and she would have the strength to tackle whatever fallout with them. He did his best to prepare her for the additional flashbacks that would likely start happening. He moved her twice a week appointments up to three times a week. Knowing how scary it will be for her, he left her his after-hours number and promised he would be able to get her through it.

Rory felt much better after her appointment with Dr. A. She texted Finn a quick update, knowing he was worried. He responded immediately with every smiley face emoji on his phone. Typical Finn.

The week was pretty uneventful, Chris and Lorelai came for a visit the following Saturday. She spent Sunday catching up with Lane, Paris and even Liam. She noticed after she talked to Liam, she would have additional dreams. None have been quite as scary as the first time around, but she was getting more pieces to this giant puzzle.

One thing was strange though, she hadn't seen or heard from Logan since the early morning in her apartment with the espresso machine. She knew the impression that he left with and she was hoping they would have had a chance to talk by now. She had knocked a few times and he was never home.

She finally texted Finn and asked about him. Turns out he went to London for a couple weeks to check on some things for his father. Unbeknown to Finn or Rory, he requested the trip. He wanted to get away, have a chance to clear his head of all things Rory Gilmore.

Finally it was the Monday before Finn was coming back. He was coming in on Thursday, just in time to celebrate St. Patty's Day on Friday. Rory was looking forward to it, she missed her friend. He even had a big party planned for just friends downstairs in the Great Room so Rory could be a part of it.

Logan had returned the night before, she knew from Finn what time he was getting home. She was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the elevator to ding. She stuck her head out the door to say hi. He smiled and said hi back, but he wasn't himself. He didn't try to continue any kind of conversation and Rory got the hint and let him be. She was sure he was just tired from traveling.

She gave him a day and figured she would try again tonight. She heard him get home and waited for him to get settled. She went across the hall and knocked.

"Hey Logan, just wanted to see how your trip was." Rory stood in the doorway waiting for him to let her in. But, he didn't.

"It was good, Rory. Say, I'm just on my way out. Can we catch up another time?"

Rory looked around, he didn't seem to be going anywhere, the tv was on and he didn't even have any shoes on.

"Oh, sure. That sounds good. Have a good night."

Rory went back to her apartment unsure what that was all about. She got the very distinct impression that Logan didn't want to be around her.

* * *

Tuesday morning Rory woke up to the wind and snow howling. It was unusual for it to be this cold in New York in March. The storm continued on through Wednesday. By Thursday, the powerlines were so heavy with ice, they were about to snap any minute.

Finn was hopeful he would still get in tonight, but Rory knew better. She had been texting him back and forth and then he just stopped. She wasn't sure what was going on.

She finally fell asleep and woke up screaming. After three agonizing weeks, she finally remembered where the blood came from. It was horrible. She was trying her best to maintain her breathing, finally she opened the patio door off her bedroom and went outside in the freezing cold. The shock from the cold did manage to pull her from a full on panic attack. She looked around outside and notice the city was mostly black. The power had gone out.

She went back in her room to call Finn, she needed him but he didn't answer. The images from her dream were playing over and over and she could feel another panic attack coming. Her body was shaking, her body was in such a state of shock, she couldn't even cry.

She was hoping Finn was across the hall. She turned the light on her cell phone and went over to Logan's. She opened the door slowly and just went in. His apartment was pitch black. She used the light from her phone to make her way to Finn's room but he wasn't in there. Before she knew it she found herself in Logan's room.

She nudged him slightly, "Logan, wake up Logan."

Logan moved slightly but didn't move. She tried again louder. "Logan, wake up."

This time he rolled over. He was trying to figure out what was happening. He could see the silhouette of a person in his room.

"Huh, what do you want Finn?"

"it's not Finn, it's Rory."

Logan's eyes blinked open and he immediately sat up on the bed. Rory was in her bare feet wearing next to nothing, she was pacing back and forth, clearly upset about something.

"Rory, what are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Where is Finn, I can't find Finn? The power is out. I really need to talk to Finn." He could hear the panic in her voice.

"Okay, do you need candles?"

"No, I don't need candles, I really need Finn."

Logan watched her closer, he could see her body shaking. "Rory, I'm guessing Finn wasn't able to land. Look, I know I'm not Finn but let me help you."

"I just want it to stop, I just want to forget. I can't make it stop." She was still pacing back and forth, but he could see the tears falling from the reflection of his alarm clock.

Logan took a breath, "Okay, Rory try and calm down." He stood up from the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rory, please, sit down and talk to me. Can I get you some water?"

"Um, okay sure, I guess water would be good." Rory slowly sat down on the bed.

Logan stepped out and into the kitchen in only his boxers and grabbed two glasses of water. "Here, drink some."

Rory took a sip and her breathing was getting better. And just like that she flew back off the bed and was pacing again.

"It doesn't stop Logan, I can't make it stop. As soon as I think I'm okay, it comes back. I can't breathe."

"Rory, did you have a dream? Talk to me about it, that will help you work through it." Rory remembered Finn's words before he left, he told her she needed to talk things through and not keep it bottled up.

"Blood…. Blood everywhere. They shot her! I was just standing there and they shot her, she was just a little girl."

"What?" Trying his best to put the pieces together. Logan remembered the Turkey incident, Finn never really shared any of the details with him about what happened to her. "In Turkey, this happened when you were there."

"Yes. I couldn't get to her."

"Rory… whatever happened is not your fault. You have to know that."

"I don't know anything Logan, I'm a fucking mess. I just want it to stop. Make it stop, Logan."

"Rory, I'm trying here. Do you want me to call someone, take you somewhere?"

"No….." Rory stopped pacing and leaned back against the wall, she put her hands over her face. "I just want to forget."

Logan was sitting back down on the edge of the bed, not having a clue what to do. He looked up to see Rory walking toward him, something had changed in her face. She stopped directly in front of him, her legs touching his. She knelt down and straddled his lap. She looked into his eyes then started to kiss his neck.

Logan was completely caught off guard. He quickly lifted her up and they both were standing. "Rory, what are you doing. You don't want to do this."

Their bodies were still touching. "I do want to do this, Logan. I want my mind to stop reliving this nightmare. And right now, this is something I know will work."

"You will regret this, Rory."

"I regret a lot of things in life, doesn't necessarily stop me from doing them. Regret builds character."

"Rory." Logan sat back down and ran his hands through his hair.

Rory stepped back in front of him and grabbed her tank at the hem and pulled it over her head. Logan looked up, he swallowed the giant lump that formed in his throat but he still couldn't find any words. Rory knelt down again and straddled his lap, this time her very peaked nipples grazed his cheek and chest as she sat down on him.

Logan swallowed again. He could feel his body respond to her and wearing only boxers, he knew she could feel it to. "Rory, I'm trying really hard to be a gentleman here."

Rory grabbed his face between her hands, "I'm not looking for a gentleman right now." She looked deep into his eyes, "Logan, just make me forget."

She reached down and slowly brought her mouth to his. She kissed him slowly waiting for him to respond. He had just started to kiss her back and then pulled away.

"Rory, are you sure?" He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and instead of their sparkle, all he could see was fear and sadness. He would do anything to make that go away.

Rory didn't answer, instead she grabbed his face again and started kissing him. She felt it the very second Logan let go of his resolve. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her back with fervor. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. She gladly granted it.

Logan spent two agonizing weeks in London trying to forget this woman and here he was kissing her in his bedroom and it was better than he could have imagined.

They pulled apart when they finally needed air. Rory arched her back giving Logan better access to her. He immediately took a breast into his mouth and began sucking and biting at it. Rory let out a soft moan and Logan took that as permission to continue his assault. He took in the other one and continued. Finally, when the barrier between them became too much, he lifted her up and pushed her back up against the wall. She helped him out and slid off her shorts leaving her in just her thong. Logan reached down and looped his finger under the elastic and quickly removed them. He stopped for a moment and admired her naked form. Rory, disappointed by the lack of contact, grabbed his boxers and shimmied them off of him. She pushed him back toward the bed and for the third time this evening, straddled his lap. This time when she sat down, she took him inside with her.

Logan groaned at the sensation. "Fuck Rory." Rory began moving her body up and down. It took Logan a minute to get his head back in the game. "So fucking tight, Rory. God, you feel amazing." He grabbed her face and continued kissing her while she moved up and down slowly. He kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobes. She could feel her pleasure building. She arched her back and allowed him better access. She began to whimper… "Fuck Logan, I'm so close." Logan reached down and rubbed her clit and within seconds Rory's body was convulsing with pleasure.

Logan watched her face as she came, he wanted nothing more than to be deeper inside her. He gave her a minute to adjust and flipped her on her stomach and pulled her legs down. He stood up and hovered over the edge of the bed and entered her from behind. Rory moaned and dug her fingers into the bed sheets. He was so deep inside and she could feel every inch of him. Logan started thrusting harder and it wasn't long before she felt another orgasm coming. "Don't stop Logan, just like that." Logan thrusted harder and faster as he watched Rory's face when she came again. He couldn't hold back another second and with one final thrust, he found his own release.

He bent forward and softly kissed her back. He rested his forehead down on her back and just stayed like that for a minute. He finally pulled out of her and laid down next to her. They both looked at each other and neither knew what to say. Rory reached over and grabbed her water from earlier. She took a drink and handed it to Logan who took it eagerly.

"I'm going to go clean up." Logan said as he headed toward his bathroom. He wasn't gone for more than a couple minutes, but when he came back, Rory was sound asleep under the covers.

Logan just stood there and watched her for a minute. So many thoughts were running through his head. But, the questions would wait for another day. He crawled into bed next to her, Rory subconsciously snuggled into him.

* * *

A/N – Fun Fact: This story started out from a dream I had where I lived across the hall from Matt Czuchry and the power went out. Based on the events above, I'm guessing you can imagine how it played out. Sadly, I've never been able to recreate this dream… as much as I've tried. It was such a great dream... please don't tell my husband. ha!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16 - Aftermath

Finn had been waiting in his plane trying to get into the city. All flights were temporarily grounded while the storm moved through the east coast. Finn was able to get as close as Philadelphia, but nothing beyond that. The battery on his phone died and he didn't have his charger. When he finally landed and got his phone charged, he got Rory's last message. This was the first time she ever called and left a message like that, he could hear the panic in her voice.

He decided he would drive the remaining two hours. It was better than sitting in Philly all night. What normally should have taken just over 2 hours took him 3 and a half. The roads were horrible. He sent Rory a message that he was on his way and to expect him in a couple hours. She didn't reply. He didn't know if that meant something happened or if she was able to fall asleep.

It was just after 3 a.m. when he reached the building. The power was still out, Finn was very thankful that the elevators had a generator allowing them to operate. He rushed straight to Rory's room, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He went across the hall to get Logan to help him find her.

When he got to Logan's room, it was pitch black with only the faint glow from his alarm clock. It was just enough light for Finn to see he wasn't alone. _"Ugh, of all nights for him to bring home a Sheila"_ he groaned to himself. This was too important of a matter, he was going to wake him up any way. As he got closer, he realized that this wasn't just any Sheila, it was Rory. Finn looked around closer and noticed Rory's clothing on the floor… panties included.

He quickly backed out of the room. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had so many thoughts racing through his head over the course of the night, it was a huge relief to see her safe. But, that relief was quickly followed by concern. Concern that maybe Logan took advantage of her in a vulnerable state. He has known Logan for many years, and that just didn't seem like a plausible theory. He knew they had chemistry, but considering how distraught she was earlier, he couldn't imagine how this played out.

Finn was exhausted, and rather play the wonder game, he decided to sleep and see what they tell him tomorrow… or today, depending how you look at it.

* * *

Rory woke first and felt the weight of an arm wrapped around her. It didn't take long for the recollection of last night to come back to her. She remembered the dream, the panic attacks, the power outage, and her "solution" to make it all better.

She took a deep breath, she didn't exactly have a plan on how to navigate this next part. She glanced at his alarm clock and noticed it was just after 6. She was sure he needed to get up for work soon and she needed to get ready for her appointment with Dr. Anderson. As she started to move out from under Logan's arm, he subconsciously grabbed and held her tighter. She tried again and successfully slipped out from under his hold.

She quickly got dressed and grabbed her phone…just as she was going to leave, decided the least she could do was tell him that. She turned around and went back and sat on the edge of the bed. Just as she was about to wake him, his alarm clock went blaring.

Rory screamed, jumped, and rolled off the bed. Logan reached over and turned the alarm off. He looked over the edge of the bed to see Rory laying there looking up at him.

"Well, this is new." He said groggily.

"huh?" Rory looked very confused.

"You, sneaking out on me. Usually that's my role."

"hm… I'm sure it is." She reached her arm up and he pulled her up. "I wasn't sneaking out. I just got dressed and was going to tell you I had an appointment to get ready for and your stupid alarm clock scared the crap out of me."

Logan was trying to force himself to listen, but all he could focus on was how very "cold" Rory appeared to be and that she didn't have anything on under her tank top. He really wanted to just grab her and pull her under the covers with him and hopefully repeat what happened last night. His anatomy was in complete agreement.

"Hello… did you hear me?"

Logan shook his head and brought himself out of his little daydream. "Yes, sorry. Appointment. Go. But, we really should talk about this."

"I know.. later." Rory stepped out of Logan's room and headed to the door. As she got closer, she noticed Finn's shoes. "Great… another awkward conversation." She said quietly as she knew without a doubt Finn would have been looking for her. She left for her apartment and got in the shower.

Logan got out of bed still thinking about last night. "Ugh, cold shower it is" he said as he stepped into his bathroom. He got dressed and came out to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He noticed Finn's shoes by the door. "Great…. Can't wait for that conversation." He decided he would skip breakfast and grab something across the street. He wasn't quite ready for the Spanish Inquisition.

* * *

Rory was impatiently waiting for Dr. Anderson to come. She was trying to figure out what happened last night and how it all connects. She had started pacing but the latter events of last evening had left her a little sore. It had been awhile since her body had moved like that. She sat at the counter eating toast when Mr. Pearson finally buzzed her.

Rory anxiously told him about the knew details she remembered. She was confused though as to why she didn't remember everything, it seemed the scariest part was over. Dr. A informed her that there was very likely more and whenever she remembered the main issue she was blocking from her memory, the rest would all come flooding back. When that happened, it was going to be an emotional overload and her first step was to call him and to not handle it on her own.

He then got to the part Rory was hoping to avoid, he asked how she was able to process everything last night knowing full well it would have been extremely traumatic. Rory hemmed and hawed and finally just decided to come clean.

"I went across the hall and had sex with my neighbor." She said about as fast as she could, hoping she would not have to repeat it. Dr. Anderson's eyes went wide and opened his mouth to respond but stopped and instead started writing notes.

"Rory, you really should have called me. That is what I'm here for, to get you through all of this."

"I know, I was so scared. It was the worst feeling of my life and then the power went out and I was trying to get ahold of Finn, I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't make it stop." Her breathing was starting to get sporadic, she paused for a minute to regain her composure. "Logan was there, he was nice, he wanted to help." Rory just sat on the couch and held her face in her hands. She couldn't make eye contact with him.

Dr. A again went to respond and stopped himself… again he started writing more notes.

"Rory, I can't tell you to be celibate. But, there is a lot of stuff with Liam to work through before you start a sexual relationship with another man."

"It's not a relationship!" Rory was very quick to add.

"Exactly, just like you wouldn't call your time with Liam a relationship. Yet, he fell deeply in love with you. You were living together overseas, sharing a bed… you spent 7 months with him prior to that in a sexual relationship and you never felt a connection with him. That is not typical. We need to work on that as well as the missing memories."

"Ugh, why is my life such a giant mess." She just sighed, shutting off the conversation.

Dr. A knew he was pushing it with her. He programmed his phone number into his phone this time, so she would always have the after-hours number. They exchanged their good-byes and set up an appointment for Monday.

Rory was emotionally drained from her meeting and still very tired from not getting any sleep last night. She went back to her room and crawled into bed. She had no idea how long she actually slept but it felt really good to sleep without interruption.

* * *

Rory woke up to the glorious smell of coffee coming from her kitchen. She got up and strolled out to see what was going on. She found Finn sitting at the counter reading the paper.

"Well darling, never thought I'd see the day you would sleep longer than Finn." He said with a wink and handed her some coffee. It was after 4 p.m.

"Finn, I had my appointment with Dr. Anderson this morning, I was up early."

"Oh, is that so… long night was it? Have a tough time sleeping, did you?"

"Ugh… just say it, Finn. I know you saw me last night?"

"Saw you, whatever do you mean? I mean, I came here at 3 a.m. after driving on the worst roads of my life because I was worried sick about you, but you were nowhere to be found. Wherever would I have seen you?" Finn continued sipping his coffee and reading his paper as if nothing happened.

"You want me to say it… Fine, I slept with Logan. Are you happy?" Rory was going to need a lot more coffee for this conversation. "And, before you jump all over Logan, it was 100% my idea, I practically had to beg for it."

Finn did not see that coming and suddenly he just burst out laughing. He couldn't stop. He had tears coming down his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'm glad this is so funny to you Finn." Rory did not share his amusement.

After a few more minutes, Finn got it together. "I'm sorry, Darling, but I'm really trying to figure how this all played out. I can't imagine anyone having to beg Logan Huntzberger for sex, let alone you."

"Well, I'm not kidding. He gave me some line about trying to be gentleman and just took my top off and sat on his lap." She took a line from Finn's book and continued sipping her coffee and reading her section of the paper.

"Bloody hell…. lucky bastard!"

"So…. Are we done with this conversation?"

"Well, you and I are, but I'm still going to have a little fun with my mate."

"Do what you must, but don't be mad at him. You can thank him for me, it really did work."

"Uhm… I think you can do your own thanking. I take it you didn't talk about it this morning?"

"Nope… I had to go. And don't worry, I'm not going to let it get weird between us. We can all be friends."

"hmm.. I didn't know that kind of 'friendship' was on the table." Finn feigned hurt.

With the awkwardness gone, Rory filled Finn in on her recent memory and her appointment with Dr. A. She left out the relationship issues he brought up. Finn told her he moved the St. Patty's party to Saturday so the rest of the group could all make it. They watched a couple of movies until Rory heard the elevator ding. She gave Finn a look.

"Go, talk to him, I'm going to go down to the pub. Tell Logan if he wants, he can join me later."

Rory kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. She went across the hall and knocked.

* * *

Logan was completely worthless at work today. He couldn't focus on anything and his dad called him out on it… twice! He told his Dad he was up most of the night dealing with the power outage in the building. Knowing their building was also without power, Mitchum actually cut him some slack. Sent him home early to get some sleep. Who knew Micthum Huntzberger had a heart?

He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it… "Well, I see you are back to knocking." He said as he looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah, wasn't sure where we stood. I didn't know if you were going to be mad or not."

"Seriously Rory, why would I be mad? A woman…. Scratch that, a very beautiful woman comes over in the middle of the night, wakes me from my slumber, and throws herself at me…. that is the foundation of which fantasies are made of, not anger."

"I'm being serious, Logan."

"So am I. I thought about you all day today… I was really hoping everything was okay, but I couldn't stop thinking about last night. That was amazing… and, if I'm totally honest, a little scary."

"I know, I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I could help. And, feel free to come and get my assistance any time." He winked at her with his signature smirk.

"Logan!" She slapped him on the arm.

He just laughed… "So, you know Finn found us last night."

"That I do." Rory said with a half smile.

"How did that go?"

"… well, he had a little too much fun with it; but, he doesn't plan to kill you."

"That is good."

"So, we can move past anything awkward and just be friends."

"Friends." He said in agreement.

"Finn had to move the St. Patty's party to tomorrow. But, he's down at the pub if you want to join him."

"Hmmm… I think a beer sounds really good. Why don't you join us?"

"Logan, you know why."

"I know, just never hurts to ask. One of these days you will eventually say yes."

"Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Rory."

A/N- So, a little less dramatic than you probably wanted. Have no fear, plenty more drama in the future. I've had several requests to write a sequel to my one-shot "Best Christmas Ever." I'm going to take this week and do that. I'll update this again later into the weekend. Thanks for reading and for all the GREAT reviews. Seriously, any ideas for me? Let me hear them!


	17. Chapter 17 - Ladders & Hot tubs

A/N: Hey all... I hope I still have a few readers out there. Sorry for the delay in writing, it's been a rough couple of months. My little family had our world rocked in early January and we are still trying to deal with everything. Sitting down to write only resulted in tears... so, I did everything I possibly could to distract myself from my own thoughts. And, as the saying goes, time heals all wounds. I won't go so far as to say I'm healed, but I will say the worst is over and the days are getting easier. I appreciate all the messages and reviews of encouragement, they help so much. As I promised on day one of this journey, this story will have an ending. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

Rory had a restful night of sleep without the crazy flashbacks. She made herself some good coffee, now that she mastered her espresso machine, she took a shower and quickly got ready for the day. She knew Finn would be busy getting things ready for the party. She wanted to help.

She waited 'till just after 10 before heading over, she knew he would grumble about her waking him up so early, but she really was looking forward to helping with the decorations. After all, she was the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and long-time resident of Star's Hallow… she knew how to decorate for a party, especially a themed party.

She got to Logan's door and knocked… when nobody answered she let herself in. She wondered back to Finn's room but he wasn't there. She checked around and couldn't find him. She peeked into Logan's room and he was gone too. She noticed the coffee pot still had hot coffee, so someone was there earlier. She sat down on the couch to send Finn a quick text. Just as she was getting up to leave, the door opened. There stood Logan, drenched in sweat.

"Hey, Logan… "

"Morning Rory… what brings you over this morning?" He was concerned at first, but noticing her chipper disposition, he quickly relaxed.

"I'm looking for Finn, I wanted to help with the decorations."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where Finn ended up last night. We were having a good time at the pub and the next thing I know he's escorting someone out the door."

"Was she a redhead?"

"That she was." They both laughed comfortably. Rory just shook her head. "I figured he'd be home by the time I finished my workout, but I guess not. You can wait here for him, if you want. I am going to take a quick shower and I'll join you for coffee.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll make some fresh stuff. I can work the machine now… thanks to some hands-on training." She smiled and got up to make the coffee.

Logan came out shortly after the coffee finished, showered and dressed for the day. "Still no Finn?"

"Nope, and he's not answering my texts either."

Rory took her coffee into the living room and made herself comfy on the couch. Logan watched her snuggle her legs up under her and grabbed a pillow to balance her arm and coffee on. He loved how comfortable she was in his place. Logan fixed his coffee and followed her to the couch opposite her.

"Well, with Finn, you really don't know how long he'll be. We can go downstairs and take a look, I'm sure if you are really set on helping decorate the crew won't turn you away."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But, this coffee is really good, I want to finish this first." Rory took another long drink, taking in the aroma with an appreciative moan.

Logan couldn't take his eyes off her, and when that moan escaped from her, he was quickly transported back to their night together. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her…. about Turkey, about Liam, about her career…, instead there was no real conversation, just an agreement to be friends. Rory noticed him staring.

"What? This is really good coffee."

"Clearly, I can see that, or should I say I heard. The beans are Ethiopian, I just got a huge thank you box after the foundation received their donation. I'll have to give you some."

Rory shifted and set her coffee down. "The auction! I can't believe we haven't had a chance to talk about that yet… $20 million dollars, Logan. I can't even believe it! When I read the article you wrote, I was in tears. It is so amazing. I came by a few times to talk to you, I didn't realize you had to go to London. Finn filled me in."

Logan loved how excited she was. "Yeah, I was quite pleased. I was even more shocked when my dad matched the auction funds. 2.5 million came from attendance, 9 million from the auction itself, HPG matched the 9 bringing it to 18 million and I added 2 to make it a nice number."

"Wait, you donated $2 million of your own to the foundation? You can't be serious?"

"I am. You see, I recently lost a bet on a dress." Logan gave her a wink waiting for her to figure it out."

Rory's face scrunched and then her eyes went wide as she put it together. "You and Finn bet $2 million dollars on what dress I would wear? What… what in the hell is wrong with you?" She stammered.

Logan just laughed at her. "It's a bet I would lose a hundred times over if it meant I got to see you in that dress again. You looked incredible." Logan watched as Rory blushed. "And, the tax write-off is an added bonus. The less I have to pay to Uncle Sam, the better."

"Logan!" Rory chastised him and tossed her pillow at him. "Always about business I see."

"Not always…" He said as he threw the pillow back at her. "But, I know what I pay in taxes and it's just wrong. Have you ever seen what you pay, Ace? I'm guessing not because you would totally understand where I'm coming from."

Rory was ready for a good argument but hearing him call her Ace stopped her.

"Ace?… you called me that the night of the auction? What's that all about?"

"Oh come on, you are an Ace reporter… you can't figure it out?"

The smile Rory had on her face quickly faded.

"Was." Is all she managed to say.

"Huh?"

"Was… I was a reporter."

"Well, you can say that now, Rory. But I don't believe that you are done with it. I know how it feels and that feeling never really goes away. And I'm not going to pretend I understand everything you are going through, but I really think once you get some of it sorted, you will want…. actually more like NEED to write again. It's who we are."

Logan didn't like how quickly their fun conversation had shifted to doom and gloom. He loved it when she smiled and right now that was the last thing that would be happening if he didn't steer the course.

"So… why don't we head downstairs and see how things are going."

"Yeah, we can do that." She forced a small smile and got up and filled her mug. "I'm taking some for the road… you want me to save you some?"

"No, I'm good…. It's all yours. There are some travel mugs above the machine, help yourself. It will keep it hot."

* * *

Rory and Logan headed down to the Great Room. Still no sigh of Finn, but the decorating crew was in full swing. Rory oohed and aahed over how nice everything was.

"This would definitely earn the Lorelai Gilmore stamp of approval. That's my mom by the way."

"She a big fan of holiday parties?"

"Not my grandparents kind of holiday parties, but the ones with themes and bright colors and an added bonus if there is a piñata." Logan notice how Rory beamed when she talked about her mom.

"I take it you two are close?"

And just like that, the smile was gone. Logan felt uncomfortable again, just like the reporter conversation earlier. "I'm sorry Rory, I'm not trying to upset you. Seems I'm 0 for 2 today."

"No… it's okay Logan. And yes, my mom and I are very close at least we were. I don't even really understand myself what changed. I guess when I went overseas, everything changed. And when I came back, I kept her at arms length, not letting her get close. I know I hurt her and I don't even know why."

Logan watched as her eyes filled with tears, and before he knew it he had her pulled in for a comforting hug. "Hey… it's okay. You will get if all figured out." Rory didn't respond, she just let him hold her. It took her a few minutes, but as soon as she got herself together, she was feeling a little embarrassed. She pulled away and walked toward the decorating crew.

"Hey, you guys need any help?" She asked.

"Oh, no miss. We have everything handled" said the very nice gentleman in charge.

"Everything looks great, I can't wait to see it when you are done."

"thank you, miss."

Rory walked back over to Logan where he found himself taking inventory at the bar. "I guess they don't need any help. What are you doing?"

"Well, I normally put Finn in charge of alcohol, but since he's MIA, I'm going to do a quick inventory and put in the order for delivery. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go over and straighten that banner, the right side is crooked and it's driving me nuts. Otherwise I can't believe how nice everything looks. The green shamrock lights are quite the addition. I'm guessing those would be Finn's handy work."

"Yes, of course. You'd probably never guess, but Finn is all about the details."

"Actually, I would. It didn't take me long to figure out Finn's ability to read people and situations. It's really quite impressive. He likes to pretend he's not paying attention when in fact he sees and hears everything. But, I'm guessing you already know that."

Logan looked quite surprised. "I do… I guess I'm surprised you do."

Rory walked over toward the banner and Logan just shook his head and went back to counting bottles and making notes. It wasn't even 5 minutes when he heard a scream. He looked up just in time to see Rory falling off the ladder. He rushed over to help her up.

"Rory, are you okay!?"

Rory just laid on the floor moaning in pain.

"Rory?"

"Ugh… I'll be fine. Can you help me up, Logan?"

"Are you sure you should be getting up?"

"I'll be fine, not the first ladder I've fallen off of. I really should have learned my lesson by now. "

Logan helped her up and Rory just winced in pain.

"I'll take you upstairs, can you walk?"

"No Logan, just finish your inventory. I'll sit here a minute, do you have any ice behind the bar?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." Logan rushed behind the bar and started putting ice in a bag for her.

"Did you hit your head?"

"A little, mostly my hip I landed on… it's definitely going to bruise."

Rory put the ice on her hip and put her head down on the table. Logan walked back behind the bar to finish up. "Stay with me, Ace. I'm almost done."

After a few minutes, Logan called in his order and came back to the table. "Hey, I'm done. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm freezing cold now, you really need a hot tub in this fancy shmancy building."

"We do have a hot tub…. And a pool. Have you never walked around down here? The pool is next to the gym?"

"Well, that explains it. Gilmore's are allergic to gyms, therefore I would have never found the pool." Rory managed a small smile.

"Well, do you want to use the hot tub, it might help relax your muscles?"

"I think so… show me the way, Huntzberger."

* * *

Logan walked Rory back to the hot tub. "Wow, this is really nice. I might have to make use of this in the future now that I know it's here."

"There is a changing room there, and there are several suits in the lockers, sorted by size and style… courtesy of Honor. It's never used during the day, so we have complete privacy."

"Actually Logan, I'm feeling really stiff right now, I don't feel like changing into a suit… besides, I'm sure my bra and panties cover the same if not more than most bikini's. Is that going to make you uncomfortable? You don't have to babysit me."

It took Logan a few minutes to find his words. "Well, I'm not leaving you down here by yourself, you might have a concussion. And you can wear whatever you want…. I assure you, this tub has seen it all."

"Oh, I'm sure it has…. I don't even want to know how many naked women have been in here do I?"

"Probably not… but in my defense, it's mostly Finn. I'm not saying I'm innocent, but Finn really loves to play in the water."

"Oh God, please tell me you have a GREAT cleaning crew?"

"This tub is cleaned, sterilized, and filled on a very regular basis."

"I'm not sure how reassuring that is…" They both laughed.

"I'm going to grab my trunks, I have a locker down here. I'll be right back with towels. Here sit down until I get back."

Logan pulled up a chair and helped Rory sit, he went to the locker and quickly changed. He brought out a handful of towels and an ice pack from the first aid station. As he came around the corner, he watched Rory take her top off and shimmy off her pants. Her face grimaced as she looked at her hip. It was already starting to bruise.

"Ouch, Ace. That's gotta hurt. Be careful getting in."

She sat down at the edge of the hot tub and slowly put her legs in, then she hopped in the rest of the way. Logan couldn't help but gawk. Her light blue lace bra with black lace was sexy as hell. He wasn't sure how he was going to keep his body from responding to her.

"Oh my god… this feels so good, Logan."

Logan couldn't resist…"Well, I believe I've heard that from you once before, Ace." He followed with his signature smirk and a wink.

"Logan!" Rory slapped his arm, and since her hand was wet, it was a little harder than she meant.

"Ouch, Ace… I'm not really into the pain and pleasure. But, I'm all about trying new things."

"Seriously, Logan. Can we just relax without the innuendos?"

"We could, but where is the fun in that? Besides, I don't think you are as innocent as you lead people to believe."

"What… me?" Rory feigned innocence.

"Yes…. you!" Logan followed her sing song.

They both laughed followed by a long silence. Both their minds in overdrive. Finally, Rory spoke first.

"You know, I've been meaning to say something to you about what happened after the auction. When Liam came out during your coffee machine lesson…. I know what that looked like; but, that wasn't what it was."

"Rory, you don't have to explain anything to me."

"I know that, but I want you to know I didn't sleep with Liam. I know there were situations that night where I thought for sure you were going to kiss me. I mean… it didn't happen or anything, but it felt like it would have."

"It would have… on both occasions, however, Liam interrupted both of those instances if I recall." Logan was very matter-of-fact. But, he still smirked at her.

Rory was taken back by his honesty. He was going to kiss her and she couldn't help but smile.

"You left so quickly I didn't have a chance to say that. So, now you know."

"Now I know. Hey….Can I ask you something…about Liam?" His tone had changed from fun and joking to serious and concerned.

"Um… sure, I guess.

"He loves you, right? I mean, I really got that vibe."

"Oh, wow… I didn't see that coming."

"I'm sorry, if it's too personal, you don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay. And yes, he loves me. I'm not exactly sure why, I haven't been that nice to him. And, no, I don't love him back if that's what you are really trying to ask me. That morning after the auction, we said our goodbye's and promised to stay in touch. We have a lot of history."

Logan wasn't sure why he asked the question, it was something he'd been wondering about since that night and something he couldn't stop thinking about his entire time in London. He knew there was a lot more to their story, but for now her response was exactly what he was looking for.

"Well, enough with the serious stuff… time to hop out missy, you need to alternate ice and heat if you want the inflammation to go down.

"Oh, is that so. Did you get a medical degree at Yale that I don't know about?"

"Funny…. no medical degree, but I have had enough injuries in my day to know the drill. Now out."

Logan reached over and lifted Rory up onto the side. He took the ice pack he brought out earlier and put it gently on her hip.

Rory jumped at the cold sensation. Moving just so where her chest ended up in Logan's face. She pulled herself back.

"Sorry. That is sooo cold!"

Logan kept his hand on the ice pack fully aware of the position they were in. He was standing between her legs and she was looking down at him. Another moment to kiss her, he could feel it and so could she. Her breathing hitched as she felt him move closer….

"What in the hell you two…. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Finn looked at his friends closer, Rory in her bra and Logan very close to her with his hand on his thigh. "Oh bloody hell, what am I interrupting?"

Logan pulled away quickly, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Relax Finn, you aren't interrupting anything." Logan said annoyed.

"Oh sure…..Rory dear, you always wear your skivvies at the pool?"

"I do when I fall off a ladder and not really able to change into a swimsuit. I have the bruise to show for it."

Rory all of a sudden very self-conscious of Finn's gaze, grabbed a towel to cover her front as Finn came closer to assess the situation.

"Oh Love…. That doesn't look good."

"No, and it feels even worse. And, speaking of nowhere to be found, where have you been Finnegan?"

"Uh…. You sound like my mother. How many details are you looking for Love, happy to share?" Finn raised both eye brows, grinning ear to ear as he pulled up a chair and sat next to them.

"Um, on second thought, I'm quite certain I can piece it together on my own. No details necessary."

"Oh, what fun is having kinky kinky sex if you can't tell your friends about it?"

"Well, how about you save those stories for Logan here." Rory shivered from the cold and quickly hopped back in the hot tub, opposite of Logan.

"Hmmm… does Logan have his own stories to share? How much time we talking, do I need to change into my trunks?"

"No, Finn. I actually need to get a few things done before tonight. I didn't want to leave Rory alone incase she had a concussion. So, now that you are here, I can get going." Logan hopped out of the tub and started to dry off. "I'll see you both later."

And with that he was off to the changing room and gone. Rory's mind was working overtime trying to figure out what that was all about.

"So Love, you want to tell Finny what I really did walk in on?"

"Finn… it was nothing. He was icing my hip when you walked in and while I can admit it didn't look all that innocent… it was. Now, can you help me out of here so I can go get ready?"

"I guess I just need to get you drunk later…. A few Truth Serums in you, and I'll now exactly what went on today."

Rory just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She reached up and Finn grabbed her hand and helped her out. She didn't bother to put her clothes back on since it would have likely needed Finn's help. Instead she grabbed one of the Robes hanging in the changing room and they headed upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18 - St Patty's Party - Part 1

Rory headed back upstairs to her apartment. Her hip was still killing her but she didn't want Finn fussing over her. Finn made a quick lunch and gave Rory instructions to take some pain relievers and a nap. He was going to check that everything was ready for the party.

Finn went across the hall to catch up with Logan. Logan was in the study with the door closed. "Ugh, that guy works way too much." Finn said quietly. He decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. When he finished, Logan was in the kitchen making himself lunch.

"Hey man, I made food. Hungry?" Logan asked as he was getting a plate.

"No, I ate with Rory just a bit ago. Can't leave that girl to her own devices in a kitchen, we don't need another fire."

Logan chuckled…. "We can add ladders to that list as well. But she can make a great cup of coffee. She still limping?"

"Yeah, she's in pain. Didn't want to say anything to me, but she's not exactly a master of deceit. I told her to take a nap and I'd come and get her later. I was just going to head downstairs and check in."

"Oh… since you were MIA this morning, I took care of the inventory. Everything is on order."

"Mate… you really need to relax more. I had plenty of time to get that done." Finn grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered one to Logan.

"Why not." Logan said as he twisted off the top. "I was down there any way, figured I could easily do it. Rory wanted to help decorate, which is why we ended up down there in the first place."

Finn had been waiting for the right opportunity to ask about the hot tub without Logan getting defensive. He figured now was just a good a time as any.

"Speaking of Rory…."

"Finn." Logan's response was quick and firm… and clearly wanted it to be final.

"Come on Logan…. She was sitting completely un-phased in her undergarments next to you. And the second I show up, she couldn't reach for a towel fast enough."

Logan had hoped Finn didn't notice that. She did grab her towel a little frantically. However, he should have known better, Finn sees it all. So, rather than make it a big drawn out conversation, he decided to end it fast.

"Well, I have seen her naked. So…" Logan continued eating his sandwich.

Finn choked a little on his beer but quickly regained his composure, he knew exactly what Logan was trying to do.

"Cut the crap mate…. Do you have feelings for her?"

This time Logan was caught off guard. This was way too much of a conversation to have with Finn right now, especially sober. He didn't expect Finn to call him out like that. He knew of all the people in his life, Finn and Honor could always see right through him. He decided to just be honest, it was the quickest way to end the conversation.

"I don't know man. She's different. Intelligent, beautiful, funny." Logan smiled thinking about her and he paused. "She's also incredibly complicated… and a little messed up right now. I don't do complicated or messy."

This time Finn was the one to chuckle. "Logan, I've been your best mate for as long as I can remember. So, I'm just going to say what I think."

Logan interrupted… "I don't think friendship is a requirement for you speaking your mind."

"Excuse me…. Let me finish."

"Sorry, please continue Finn."

"I know you _think_ you don't do complicated, but you live for complicated. Mindless sheilas serve one purpose for you… which is why you can walk away the next day and never think twice about it. But you need more, you need depth, and with depth comes complication."

"Well…. Dr. Freud… is it?"

Finn was quick to put his hand up stopping him from continuing. "Logan, don't mess with her. You're either all in or your out. Yeah, she is a bit of a mess. But, she's trying like hell to figure that out. But, I don't think she's one to handle whatever is about to happen with you two… she doesn't seem like the type for casual. And I don't think you know any other way. But, if I'm being totally honest, I think you two would be good together."

Logan got up and put his plate in the sink. He really wanted to tell Finn he's had this very same conversation with himself on repeat now. "I know Finn and I appreciate your honesty. I don't want a relationship, but…."

Finn was quick to cut him off, "No buts, Logan. That's it…. Be her friend. And leave your hands… and ALL other extremities to yourself!"

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I've got to finish up something for work, but I'll meet you downstairs in an hour or so."

Logan closed the door of his study as Finn finished up his beer and headed downstairs. Finn was very much looking forward to this party.

Everything was set downstairs. The caterers had table after table of "green" food available. There were chips and dips of many and steak kabobs with green pepper and onion. The slider buns were green with meat and cheese in the middle with a green shamrock toothpick holding it all together. There was an entire table with a giant rainbow made of different colored fruits and big fluffy clouds of fruit dip at each end. The dessert table was filled with green cookies, cake pops, macaroons, and a variety of different bars. It was not your typical society party food this time around…. there was something very different about it. That difference would be the "Lorelai Influence" as Rory called it. Finn disagreed, he just called it the "Gilmore" influence as Rory enjoyed all the quirky details just as much as her mother.

There was a make-your-own waffle station, per Rory's request, with pitchers full of green batter ready to be poured into the hot irons that lined the table. There was a spread of different toppings and syrups available. Finn had originally said no to the idea, but decided to surprise Rory. He also thought the syrups could make for an interesting evening later if the occasion presented itself.

In the center of the room was a giant fountain with green beer raining down from it. Looking around the room in appreciation, Finn and Logan grabbed a couple of kabobs and headed upstairs to change.

Finn came out in a typical over-the-top Finn costume, green and white checkered pants, a white top with green suspenders, a giant leprechaun hat… accessorized with several strands of green beads with light-up shamrocks and shamrock shaped sunglasses that blinked. He was very proud of his ensemble and waited in the living room for Logan.

He groaned when Logan appeared in his khakis and green colored polo. "Come on mate…. Did you even try?"

"Shut it, Finn. I don't do costumes. You know that." He looked at Finn and the twenty strands of beads around his neck. "You know, it's not Mardi Gras, right?"

Finn reached over and put a necklace on Logan. "Better. Hey, never hurts to try. I'm pretty sure there is enough liquor downstairs to make a few girls forget what holiday it is." Finn winked and headed toward the door. "Hurry up, let's go get our lovely neighbor."

As they headed across the hall, neither were prepared for what they saw. There was Rory in a green and navy plaid mini with a green polo with the buttons open. She had her hair parted down the middle with braids on each side with green ribbon braided in. She had matching plaid socks pulled up to her knees with black leprechaun loafers. She had glittery green eye shadow with false lashes and green shamrocks painted on each cheek.

Logan was paralyzed in his stance and his mouth. Finn was the first to speak… "Oh, Love! You look perfect. Logan here doesn't have a clue about proper attire, but you… YOU get it." He reached around her waist and lifted her up while giving her a quick spin.

"Agh…." She shrieked caught off guard. "Put me down, Finn." Finn obliged and she gave him a quick once over. "Finn… I love your costume. It's perfect." Finn beamed proudly and watched her face as she took in Logan's appearance. "Come on Logan, you cannot wear that." Finn nudged Logan in the side… "told ya!"

"Stop it, both of you. This is just fine." Logan managed after finally finding words. "You look great, Rory." He gave her another once over. He couldn't believe it, her legs looked incredible in the skirt and her cleavage very much displayed with her buttons opened.

"Nope… not going to work." She grabbed Logan by the hand and dragged him off to her bathroom. Normally Logan would have made a crude comment about the bedroom, but he was so caught off guard he didn't say anything. Finn followed them close behind.

When they got to her bathroom, both Logan and Finn looked around with their eyes wide. "What the hell happened in here, Rory. It looks like a bomb went off." Logan laughed. There were a dozen different tops and skirts on the floor, and what looked like the entire Macy's make-up counter was dumped on every available surface. "Oh, be quiet. Sit." She yanked Logan to the vanity and had him sit on the stool. "Now, let me see." Logan was about to interject, but she stepped right in front of him and put her hands in his hair. Logan could see directly down her shirt and he was enjoying it. "Now, I can do this two ways Logan, I can use this green spray here and give you a light dusting, or skip the spray and you can wear this Leprechaun hat." As she reached over and grabbed the ugliest green hat he'd ever seen. He didn't say anything and she finally stepped back and looked at him. "Logan?"

Logan didn't hear a word she said, she kept running her hands through his hair and he was trying his hardest to keep his hard-on from getting any more prominent.

"Logan?"

Finally, Finn grabbed the bottle of spray from Rory's counter and drenched his head.

"What the hell, Finn!" Logan shouted as he jumped off the stool.

"Well, the lady asked you a question and you didn't answer. Looks good. Still missing something."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "I agree, Finn. Sit, I'm going to paint you a shamrock on your cheek."

"Hell no, Rory." Logan protested again.

"Sit!"

Logan wanted to put up a fight, but what he really wanted was her touching him. He didn't care if that meant looking like an idiot at the party. He sat back down on the stool as Rory came closer drawing an outline on his cheek with what he could only assume was eyeliner.

"I'm going to go make us some drinks, we have about 15 minutes, Love. Work some magic with our boy here." Finn headed out to the kitchen to make up some drinks.

"Sit still Logan, it will only take a few minutes." Logan was quickly in a trance; her chest was practically being pushed in his face. She smelled amazing, once again like vanilla and strawberries. He wanted to taste her skin to see if there was any resemblance.

He shifted again as he desperately tried to hide his erection. But there was no use, he was rock hard and he didn't care if she knew it.

He reached down and slowly started sliding his hands up her legs. She jumped back.

"Logan…"

"Rory…" he mocked her.

"What are you doing, sit still, I need to finish this."

"I want to check on your bruise from earlier… and, well, I would very much like to finish what we started in the hot tub." His hands continued to climb up her thighs until he reached under her skirt and grabbed her ass. He took a minute to appreciate the tiny lace panties she had on. Then he pulled her on his lap letting her feel how hard he was. Rory inhaled sharply. He reached over and whispered huskily in her ear.. "So, what do I get for allowing you to decorate me."

With barely a barrier between them, Rory could feel all of him. Her face quickly flushed. She could still feel Logan's breath on her neck and it gave her goosebumps. Logan started to softly kiss on her neck, just behind her ear. Rory still not able to object, instead offered a soft moan as his touch felt amazing. Her mind was becoming clouded, but she could hear Finn talking to them from hall.

He was coming with their drinks. She quickly jumped off Logan's lap, much to his disliking. He went to say something but then he heard Finn talking. He started shifting uncomfortably as he looked down. Rory got the message and grabbed one of the towels off the counter and laid it in his lap. She started filling in the shamrock like nothing happened.

Finn walked in and sat Rory's drink down on the counter and handed Logan his. "At your service." He joked. Logan took a giant gulp and cringed…. "Holy shit, Finn. A little strong?"

"You should know by now, the first drink of the night needs to be strong, the rest are meant for sipping unless you want to be passed out in your room by 10."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Stop talking you two, I'm almost done here." Rory swatted at Finn.

"Yes, mother." Finn kidded.

Rory stepped back to look at her masterpiece. "So much better." She said grinning. Logan looked in the mirror and only shook his head. He now had green hair, a light up shamrock necklace, and a glittery shamrock on his cheek. He looked ridiculous.

"Let's go." He said as he slowly got up gesturing for Rory to walk in front of him. As they walked through the apartment out to the elevator, his conversation with Finn earlier came rushing back. What in the hell was he doing? He couldn't help it with her, he was drawn to her. And, no matter what happened now, it would never end well. He couldn't do that to her.

Logan was completely silent in the elevator down. Rory, while still engaged in conversation with Finn, took notice of that. When they all got off the elevator, she stayed back as Finn took off into the room.

"Why so quiet"

"Huh, oh, it's nothing."

"About earlier…. Logan,…"

He cut her off. "I know, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Logan distracted himself by watching the guests come in the main building entrance. Had he been looking at Rory, he would have noticed her face fall completely. She recovered quickly and plastered a fake smile.

"Well, let's get this party started then." She turned and headed inside the Great Room.

She was shocked at how amazing everything looked. The fountain hadn't been set up when she was there earlier, it was stunning. It was illuminated with green lighting and the beer sparkled as it flowed. Finn grabbed her arm when he noticed her come in.

"Come… I have a surprise, Love."

"Eeeeek… the waffle station!" Rory clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I love it, Finn. I can't thank you enough!"

"Well, you could jump up and down a few more times. That would be a start." He winked at her and she quickly slapped his arm. "Stop that, Finn."

He just laughed and watched as she walked along the tables of food. She stuck her finger in the giant cloud of fruit dip…. "Mmmm… I don't know about the fruit, but I could eat this all night." She said as she finished licking her finger.

"You keep licking your fingers like that love, you will have any man you want tonight."

She licked her finger once again in challenge… "Then it's a good thing I'm not looking for one." She smiled and turned as she heard someone calling Finn's name.

Collin and Stephanie were calling them over. Finn did quick introductions as Steph and Rory hadn't met before. Steph was dressed in a very similar out fit as Rory, and the same plaid skirt.

"Oh my god," She shrieked, "I love your skirt!" They both laughed and quickly hit it off. Steph looked over as Logan started walking toward the group.

"What the hell Logan, I never thought I'd see the day you actually dressed up for one of Finn's parties."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my idea, believe me."

She turned her attention back to Rory, "It was you, wasn't it neighbor girl? You are a good influence on him."

Rory smiled…. "Well, he needed a little help. It's a dress-up party, you don't wear khakis and a polo."

"Oh, trust me I know. But, you managed to do one better than me. Have you seen Collin?" Rory looked over at Collin, finally realizing what he was wearing… khakis and a green polo.

"Wow." Rory muttered dryly.

"I know." Steph said as she sighed.

"He had on the exact same thing." Rory said pointing to Logan.

"Stop it you two" Logan chastised. "I have a feeling you two are going to be trouble tonight."

Robert walked up behind them… "Oh look, twinsies. Does that mean you two will make-out later?" Robert raised his eyebrows at them seductively.

"Hmm… maybe if you're lucky." Steph grinned. Rory's smile faded, she wasn't very comfortable with that comment and Logan noticed.

"Knock-it off, Robert. Show the ladies some respect." Logan commented as he slapped the back of his head.

"Respect… Ole Stephie here is asking for it. She's always my favorite truth-or-dare player."

Logan had to laugh at that one, Steph was always a little on the wild side. She could make anything fun. "Ladies, can I get you a drink?" Logan asked.

"Sure… two sex-on-the-beach with extra cherries, please." Steph said not even looking at Logan but continuing her flirtation with Robert. She noticed Robert's eyes go hazy. "Hey Robert, I know what you're thinking about now don't I?" She returned the raised eyebrow seductive look he gave her earlier. "And, guess what?" She whispered as she got closer to him. Robert shifted as her hair brushed against her cheek… "What?" He choked out. Steph leaned in even closer, "not a snowballs chance in Hell." And with that she grabbed Rory and pulled her over to admire the fruit rainbow.

"Tease." Was all Robert managed to say.

"Taken." Logan countered.

"Taken, huh... that's interesting. I've never heard Collin mention a girlfriend before."

"Knock it off, Robert. If you want to stay for the party, you better not pull any shit."

While Steph and Collin may not be an "official" couple, everyone knows Steph belongs to Collin and Collin to Steph. They've been playing this game for years now. They fight, end up with other people, but always find their way back to each other. And to the outside world, that may be confusing as hell as to why they wouldn't commit… but for the rest of them, they got it.

In the world they lived in, committed relationships do not last. Couples of the same social standing are forced together to produce an heir and then someone always cheats… or takes off. Loads of drama and lots of fighting… but no love. There is never any love.

"Well, Logan, Steph may be 'taken' as you call it, but Rory's fair game now isn't she." Robert glanced over to Rory. "Ooom ooom oom… those legs wrapped around me. I'm guessing I could teach her a few things." Robert didn't even look back at Logan, just headed toward the girls.

Logan stood there, not realizing he was balling his hands into fists. Collin did notice.

"Robert up to the same shit again?"

"Isn't he always. Steph put him in his place earlier."

"I was watching."

"Collin… you two. Aren't you tired of the games?" Logan asked sincerely.

"Hell no…. Steph gets off on this shit. She can flirt with every man here tonight because we both know at the end of the night, it will be my cock she's milking. And, these "games" as you call them, are her primer."

Logan once again just shook his head. "I'm going to get the girls their drinks." He headed off toward the bar. This was going to be an interesting night.


	19. Chapter 19 - St Patty's Party - Part 2

A/N - To my fellow readers, a special treat... back to back chapters! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, you guys are the best! If you missed part 1 yesterday, go back and read that first. ;)

* * *

Logan sat at the bar lost in his own thoughts. This day was too much. Only hours after his conversation with Finn about being Rory's friend, his hands were all over her. His mouth on her neck... He took another big drink of his scotch as he glanced back over to see Robert putting his hand on Rory's arm as he talked to her.

 _That mother fucker is going to get punched tonight_... He thought to himself. The room was starting to fill up with people. The music is good, not too loud yet as the night is still early. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Almost everyone anyway.

Logan finished his drink and ordered another one. Deciding he couldn't be near Robert, sent a server over to the girls with their drinks. They raised their glasses and nodded at Logan in appreciation. He nodded back.

Finn approached him with two beautiful women on each arm. They made introductions and the four of them stayed at the bar for a while. Logan continued to steal glances at Rory and couldn't hold back the disgust on his face when he seen her dancing with Robert to a slow song.

"Let it go, Mate. Rory's just being polite, she is not interested in Robert." Finn tried to say quietly without upsetting his dates.

"Whatever, Finn. I think we should all dance." Logan grabbed one of the ladies from Finn and went to dance, the girls both giggled and Finn followed behind.

As the alcohol continued to flow, Logan managed to loosen up. Everyone was having fun. Steph and Rory really did hit it off, they were laughing uncontrollably as Steph told story after story about her escapades with the 3 musketeers.

Rory had been stealing her own glances at Logan. She knew something was off since the ride down in the elevator. He confused her. He pulled her in, then pushed her away. Their physical attraction was off the charts, she knew that. She also knew he didn't do relationships, but hell, she didn't either. Liam would sadly attest to that. So, was there any harm in a fling?

She glanced over again at Logan standing in a group. His hand casually resting on the ass of another woman. The same hand that only hours earlier had been on hers. Her cheeks flushed hot and she knew in that instant she had her answer. She couldn't do it, not with him. He pretty much told her that when they got off the elevator. She grabbed another drink and vowed to not give it another thought. She was desperately missing out on fun in her life, and she was going to enjoy the night with her new friends.

Finn had Steph and Rory out on the dance floor. All three of them were well on their way to drunk. They were laughing and having a blast until Rory felt hands go up under her skirt. She turned around to see Robert's creepy mug grinning at her.

"What the hell, Robert!" She yelled.

"Oh, come off your high horse, you know you like it." He reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I will rock your world, Rory." He leaned down to kiss her, and she pushed him off.

"Get the hell away from me!" She pushed again.

Finn and Steph had been separated just enough where they didn't see what was going; once they heard Rory yelling, they were both trying to make their way through the crowd. They weren't alone as Logan also had seen what just went down and the look on his face spoke volumes... he was practically running to the dance floor.

Robert, completely oblivious to the thunder coming his way, pulled her in again for a kiss. And out of nowhere the only thing they heard was "Crack!" as a fist connected with Robert's face. Rory screamed as Robert was knocked out cold on the dance floor. The music stopped, everyone scrambling to figure out what just happened.

Rory looked up to see who her fierce protector was, and her eyes went wide with shock.

"Hey Mary!" He said with a cunning grin while rubbing the hand that just punched Robert.

"Oh my God... Tristin? What are you doing here?" She reached up and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Saving your ass, apparently." He said with his usual smugness.

"Oh shut up." Rory said as she slapped his arm. "Wow, it's been a long time."

Logan, Finn, and Steph all arrived at the same time to see Rory throw herself in the arms of a mystery man. And when he turned around, they all realized who he was.

"Tristin?" Steph asked in disbelief wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Hey Steph" Tristin said softly as he reached down and kissed her on the cheek.

Logan and Finn continued to shoot daggers at him.

"Hey cousin, long time no see." He extended his hand to Logan.

Logan had no expression on his face as he wasn't sure how to play this. He shook his hand and acknowledged him. "Dugrey."

Rory watched the scene unfold and it was quite obvious there was some history there, and clearly not the good kind. She interrupted the cold reunion.

"Hey, one of you mind getting him out of the way?" She asked as she looked down at Robert.

"I'll get him." Both Tristin and Logan said in Unisom.

Logan gave him another intense look and Tristin threw his hands up in defeat... "Sorry... he's all yours. I was just trying to help."

Logan glanced over at Collin and whatever look he gave him, Collin knew immediately to join the scene. Finn gave the band the nod to start playing again, and the rest of them moved off the dance floor. Logan hauled Robert off to the side.

As Collin got closer, he realized exactly who joined the party. Steph, watching Collin's expression, jumped between them.

"Let's not do this tonight. It's old news and frankly, I'm tired of it. Collin, I'm with you now. We were all friends once, we can be friends again."

Collin scoffed mumbling something. Tristin finally spoke. "Hey, I'm not here to start anything. I came to see Logan tonight to talk about some family shit. I had no idea there was a rager going on. I heard the music and came in. That's when I heard Mary here yelling and I laid that loser on his ass as you all should have done years ago."

Rory managed to piece together a few things... Tristin and Steph have history. Tristin and Logan are cousins. And nobody likes Robert.

Logan was also trying to put things together. That was twice now that Tristin called Rory 'Mary.' And then it finally hit him... The girl from high school, that he went on and on about...His Mary was Rory.

Collin wasn't as quick to catch on. "How do you two know each other?" He asked glancing at Tristin and Rory.

"Tristin and I went to Chilton together, he was such a jerk to me." Rory teased.

"That's because he wanted in your pants, Rory." Logan added with disdain. "Tristin here used to tell us all about 'his' Mary."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I wasn't 'his' anything. We kissed once and that was it. He was sent to military school and today was the first time I've seen him since. And, if you don't mind, I'd love to hear what he's been up to. Now, come on 'Bible Boy' let's go get a drink." Rory latched her arm in his and pulled him towards the bar.

* * *

She left the four of them behind with bewilderment on their faces. The atmosphere shifted for the night. Collin and Logan looked like they were ready to pounce. Steph looked sad and Finn continued to drink as if nothing happened.

As the night inched closer to dawn, Tristin and Rory were doing shots. Rory was now officially drunk and Tristin well on his way. Steph finally found the courage to join them and Tristin ordered another round of shots.

"Come on you two... spill it." Rory said as she tried her best to wave her finger back and forth between them.

"That's a story for another day, Rory. I think we need to get you some food." Tristin said.

"Nonsense! I'm not hungry."

Collin and Logan continued to mingle and slowly worked their way closer to the girls. They could hear the conversation without being in the conversation. Rory, even drunk, was still a reporter. Always watching and listening.

"You know Logan..Collin, you two could just join us rather than lurking. It seems everyone here wants a fresh start. Maybe swallow your pride and jump on the train. It's very refreshing."

Rory went to stand up and had no balance. Logan quickly caught her.

"Oh, my hero, Logan. Now just sit down already." She pushed Logan to her chair and as he sat she lost her balance once again and ended up on his lap. She looked up at him... "This is the second time I'm in your lap today."

"Rory." Logan said her name as a warning hoping she'd stay quiet. No such luck.

"Hmmm... let me see if you are as hard as you were earlier?" With her liquid courage, Rory reached for Logan and he quickly grabbed her hand.

"That's enough, Rory."

The entire table went silent watching the duo, Steph was loving it and Tristin was confused. He looked over at Rory. "You and Huntz together?"

Rory scoffed loudly..."NoPe" Rory quickly responded making sure to pop the P loudly. "I am very much available Mr. Dugrey."

"What you are, Ms. Gilmore, is drunk and you should probably eat something."

"That is something we can agree on." Logan added. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Oh my god, Chinese sounds amazing right now doesn't it?" Rory looked over at Steph.

"Yes, I have to agree. Collin, order us some Chinese." Collin's eyes went wide as he was now added into the conversation.

"Steph, there are tables full of food, you don't need Chinese."

Tristin stood up, "I'll order it."

"Sit down, pretty boy. I can order my girlfriend Chinese."

"Well, you just told her no, so I thought I would do it... for Rory."

Logan was shocked hearing the "G" word come out of Collin's mouth. So that's what it took to make him say it out loud. A threat he deemed serious enough.

Logan stood up and placed Rory back in her seat... "I'll order it. You two play nice" He said looking at both Collin an Tristin. "I'll be right back."

Rory looked around the room... "Where is Finn, I've barely talked to him all night."

"Last I seen, he was taking the syrup from the waffle station and left with those two girls from earlier." Rory looked at Steph waiting for more. "What?" Steph asked.

"You didn't ask why he took the syrup?"

"Oh honey, I know why he took the syrup."

Rory just stared confused and then the light bulb went off. "Oh... gross! Why?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you tried it." Steph retorted as she winked at Collin.

"Logan's going to be so pissed, he's not supposed to have girls in the apartment."

Steph just shook her head. "He didn't go to his apartment, he went to the hot tub, silly."

And just like that, Rory had a great idea... "We should all go hot tubbing!"

Logan just approached the table when he heard the last comment. "No, I don't think anyone needs to go hot tubbing tonight."

"Come on Logan, have some fun! Finn shouldn't be the only one having fun."

"I'll go." Tristin added.

"Oh... me too!" Steph said.

Collin signed... "I guess I'm going too." There was no way in hell he was leaving Steph alone with Tristin.

"Come on then!"... Rory got up and grabbed Steph, they used each other for balance as they headed out of the room passing the waffle station.

"Wait." Rory stopped them suddenly. "We need some waffles for sustenance."

"Good idea!" They walked back to the waffle table. "Two waffles please." Rory asked in her sweetest voice. The guy looked at her like she was crazy, but poured the batter for her. The girls, seeming to forget the waffle order, wandered off toward the hot tub.

Logan and Collin came up to the waffle table and apologized to the guest the girls' assumed was a waffle station attendant and grabbed the two waffles and headed toward the hot tub.

* * *

Logan was wishing he was drunk right about now. Instead, he sobered up earlier in the night when it was clear Rory was having a little too much fun and Tristin had no intention of leaving.

The girls found Tristin in the hall and pulled him toward the hot tub. As they approached, they seen Finn with his two lady friends... Both topless wearing only a shamrock necklace from Finn.

Finn looked up... "Ladies, Ladies... here to join the party? Then he noticed who else was with them. "What are you still doing here, Dugrey?"

"He's with me." Rory said firmly. Finn decided it wasn't worth the fight, he was having way too much fun.

Steph started pulling Rory toward the dressing come... "Come on, let's get changed." Tristin went the opposite way to find some trunks.

They came out in the skimpiest bikinis with towels wrapped around their waists just as Collin and Logan were walking in. Rory noticed the waffles and rushed over.

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme... " As she yanked the waffle from the plate Logan was holding. She took a giant bite and moaned in appreciation as everyone just watched her. "What? This is soooo good."

Steph grabbed hers from Collin and followed... "I agree. What girl doesn't love carbs. And, my rule is if you have carbs when you're drunk, they don't really count as carbs. Now, let's get in."

Both girls kept their waffles in hand and removed their towels and sat at the end dangling their feet for a minute.

Tristin noticed the bruise. "Holy shit, Mar... what the hell happened?"

Rory completely lost in her waffle had no idea what he was talking about. He sat down next to her and put his hand gently on her hip. Rory looked down.

"Oh... that. I fell off a ladder this morning. F'n hurt too."

"I imagine it did... Here, let me rub it for you."

Tristin went to rub it and Rory pulled away and slapped his hand. "Are you an idiot? You don't rub a bruise."

The girls hopped into the tub. One of Finn's girls quickly set her eye on Tristin. She inched over and started rubbing his leg. He hopped in as well.

Collin and Logan were observing in repulsion. "You getting in, man?" Collin asked Logan.

"No... I need to take care of things at the Party. You keep an eye on everyone over here. I'll be back when I can."

* * *

Logan went back to the party. His first thought was how to get everyone out quickly so he could get back to the hot tub. The party was winding down, most everyone had left and the ones remaining were either too drunk to leave on their own, or otherwise occupied with a guest. Logan gave instructions to the security team to work with Tom, the night doorman, and get everyone a cab home. The Chinese food everyone forgot about was delivered, Logan paid the bill and wondered what he was going to do with enough food to feed a small army.

He gave the caterers and bartenders the ok to start the clean-up process. He took the Chinese food up to his apartment and put it in the fridge. He knew both Finn and Rory have enjoyed lo Mein for breakfast on more than one occasion and with their guaranteed hangovers, they will need it in the morning. As he was getting ready to head back to the pool area, he realized he'd forgotten about Robert. He had come to shortly after getting punched but quickly passed out again. _Shit._

He walked into the Great Room and Robert wasn't where he'd placed him earlier. His security team confirmed they were able to wake him and got him a cab home. With everything finalized, he was headed back to the pool, hoping Collin was able to keep things under control.

As he walked in, he was greeted with one hell of a scene. Steph and Rory were making out... not a little peck on the lips, but full lip lock, tongue and all. Finn, Tristin, and Collin all sat watching with their mouths agape. The two girls with Finn were taking pulls of a tequila bottle and passing it back and forth.

Logan walked closer and gave Collin a look. "Truth-or-dare." Was all he said.

Logan nodded. Steph's favorite game. The girls pulled apart and Finn gave his best war cry. Rory noticed Logan return.

"Hey... you gonna join us? We are having sooooo much fun!" Her words were slurred but she was grinning ear to ear.

Logan loved it when she smiled. Considering how they started off, he was happy to see her smiling now, even if it was alcohol induced. "Not tonight, someone has to keep you all from drowning." He really did want to throw caution to wind and get a little crazy, but he knew tonight was not the night.

"What a party pooper." Rory cried. "You know, you can still play truth-or-dare with us?"

"I'll watch." Logan stated as he sat down in one of the pool chairs.

"You really aren't any fun tonight... Whose turn is it anyway? Rory asked looking back at the group. Finn had just gone, it was his dare to Rory to kiss Steph. It was now Collin's turn.

"Fine, I choose Tristin... truth-or-dare?"

Tristin shifted unsure of how to play this... "Truth." He finally decided.

"Ok, would you rather kiss Steph or Rory?"

 _Crap. What a loaded question_. And, it wasn't just Tristin thinking that, Logan and Finn also realized this could end really bad.

"Well... I choose Rory. Steph is clearly taken, and I think Rory and I could be something good. That is, if she'd agree to let me take her out?" He had turned that question around, hoping to diffuse Collin and hopefully scoring a date in the process. He had wanted to ask her out all night.

Rory played innocent... "What, you want a date with me... the girl you hated and tormented relentlessly?"

"I do." Tristin inched closer to Rory.

Rory wasn't sure how to answer that. Her mind was unable to focus when all of a sudden a pair of swim trunks floated to the top.

"Oh my god, who isn't wearing any shorts?" Rory looked around and noticed Finn's Cheshire grin. "Finn, what the hell?"

Finn threw his hands up in innocence, "Hey, I didn't do it." The two girls just giggled and continued their assault on Finn.

Collin and Tristin both groaned and hopped out of the tub. They reached down and grabbed Steph and Rory.

"Looks like the party's over." Logan stated.

Rory chimed in quickly. "No! We can go up to my apartment."

Steph gave Collin a mischievous look, "Maybe another time neighbor girl, I don't think Finn should be the only one getting lucky right now." She winked at Collin and Collin wasted no time as he scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder, and spanked her ass.

"See ya!" He said as they headed up to Logan's apartment, he and Steph had the guest room.

Rory, using Tristin for support, looked up at him. "How about you?"

"Well, I'd like nothing more than to go upstairs with you, but you need to sleep, and I need to get home." Rory stuck her lip out in a pout. "Don't do that to me Rory, you're asking for it. I meant what I said, I'd really like to take you out. What do you say?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it."

"Good enough, I'll call you." He looked over at Logan, "You got her?"

"Yeah, I got her." Logan took Rory's clinging body from Tristin and held her tight. She really wasn't holding herself up at all.

Tristin headed to the lockers to change and Logan looked to Rory. "You want to change?"

"No, I'm really tired, I just want to sleep."

"Okay, but you should probably rinse the chlorine off first."

Logan couldn't make out her mumbled response as she started nuzzling into him. "Come on Rory, you need to stay awake. You need to help me get you upstairs."

And just like that, Rory's body practically went limp. "I guess you aren't helping me then." He said as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style toward the elevator. Her suit was still soaked, and his own clothes were serving as sponges.

When he finally got her to her bed, he tried to get her awake to change. "Rory, come on, you need to get this suit off." She mumbled something and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Logan tried again, "Come on Rory, a little help here."

She mumbled again, but this time reached her hand behind her back and pulled the string. The knot just barely pulled apart as her arm hit heavily back on the mattress.

"Okay, I guess I'm doing this." Logan said as he slowly pulled down the string at her back. He grabbed the one at her neck as well and slowly slid the top out from under her. "That wasn't so bad." He said feeling accomplished but then looked down at her bottoms. "Oh boy..."

He contemplated leaving then on, but he knew the chlorine wouldn't be good for her skin. He'd learned that much from Honor. He grabbed the strings at both sides of her bottoms and shifted her just enough to pull them out from under her. His hands ached to touch her... but he couldn't. He stole another guilty peek and pulled the blankets down and up around her. She was beautiful. And, as much as she'd probably prefer sleeping in some kind of night shirt, he couldn't do that. This was going to have to do.

He reached down and gave her a kiss on her temple and wiped the last remaining smudges of green paint from her cheek. The hot tub took most of it off. He glanced at the clock on her stand, 3:27 a.m. He groaned knowing he still needed to shower and get the crap out of his hair before he could sleep.

* * *

Logan open the door to his apartment and stopped to listen, grateful for the silence he found. Collin and Steph were likely passed out by now.

He went to his bathroom and turned on the shower. Looking down at his current "condition," he turned the water to cold. He stood there a little longer remembering every curve of Rory's body. "Fuck it." He said as he turned the water back to warm and locked the door. It wasn't ideal, but he had blue balls way too many times to count in the last 24 hours.

After his shower he crawled into bed and was out before his head hit the pillow. He felt like he'd just closed his eyes when he was woken by noise coming from the kitchen.

He groaned as he looked at the clock, 5:07 a.m. He hadn't even been asleep an hour. He figured it was Finn looking for food before he crashed. He buried his face in his pillow and hoped it'd be over soon. After a minute or so, the noise went away. _Finally_ he thought to himself as he relaxed back to sleep. And then he heard another noise, ding, ding, ding, ding... The alarm for the fridge when the door is left open too long.

"What the fuck, that idiot can't even shut the door." He cursed as he crawled out of bed, ready to lay into him. However, what he seen as he came around the corner was certainly not Finn.

There was Rory... sitting cross legged in front of the fridge holding a carton of Chinese while she was forking giant spoonfuls into her mouth. She was completely immune to the fridge alarm, eating like it was her first meal in months.

Logan chuckled... "Can I get you a plate?"

Rory jumped. "Oh, God! You scared me Logan. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She tried to get herself upright, but she wasn't anywhere close to sober yet.

"Yeah, it sounded like Finn out here. What are you doing up?" Logan asked as he reached down to help her up, shutting the fridge behind her.

"Ugh... not sure I've really slept yet. Apparently drinking in excess has adverse side effects... one being vomit. After I puked up, what I'm pretty sure was my entire stomach, I had to take a shower. Fortunately, I was already naked. Know anything about that?"

Logan wasn't sure how to answer that. "Hey, in my defense, I tried to get you to help me and you were out cold. I swear, I was as discreet as humanly possible."

"Is that so." Rory was struggling to stay upright and slowly started sliding back to the floor.

"Easy there." Logan grabbed her. "Let's get you back to bed."

"But I'm starving." She whined.

"You can bring it with."

Logan, still in only his boxers, walked Rory back to her room. He tucked her back in bed and set the food carton on her side table. He was grateful she managed to find a t-shirt before raiding his fridge for food, considering his last encounter putting her to bed.

"Are you telling me you really didn't sneak a peek?" She asked as she was starting to snuggle in.

"I didn't say that."

Rory's eyes went wide.

"What? I'm a guy and it would have been impossible to get those bottoms off without seeing something. But, I managed to keep my hands to myself, as much as it pained me."

"I see, always the gentleman, right?"

"Not always." Logan's eyes were filled with lust. Rory, her body already ignited from his closeness, reached up and pulled him into a searing kiss but Logan pulled away.

Rory whimpered... "Hey, I brushed my teeth?" Still not sure why he hesitated, she grabbed him again into a kiss. This time he responded. His hands traveled under her shirt, exploring her skin. He reached around her back and pulled her closer as he kissed her senseless. As they pulled away for air he rested his forehead to hers and sighed.

"Not like this, Rory. You need to sleep."

Rory knew he'd never be the guy to take advantage of her, so sex was off the table for now. The next thing she did surprised both of them.

"Stay." She tried to pull him down with her but he wouldn't budge.

"Rory..."

"No, just to sleep. Stay."

Rory pulled him down to the bed and he didn't object. He didn't think himself out of it, he just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Tonight, he would just sleep.

* * *

A/N - show me some love, please! And, tell me... what should happen in the morning? A steamy love scene, a disappearing act, a sensible conversation... which way should this go?


End file.
